River Flows in You
by tiaracrystal
Summary: Tentang park Chanyeol duda beranak dua yang jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun. Apa saja kemelut yang terjadi diantara keduanya? ChanBaek / Chansoo (slight) / Krisbaek (Slight) / GS /
1. Chapter 1

**PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **River Flows in You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Aracelli**

 **Arlo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanbaek / ChanSoo (Slight) / (GS)

"Ayah!" Pekik anak perempuan berusia 10 tahun pada ayahnya yang sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan.

"Sudah siap?" Sahut sang ayah sambil mengaduk susu hangat agar bubuk susu tersebut bercampur jadi satu dengan air hangatnya.

"Sudah. Tapi maafkan aku yang lagi-lagi lupa bagaimana cara memasang tali sepatu. Apakah ayah bisa membantuku?"

Sang ayah melirik ke arah anak perempuannya yang duduk di sofa menanti jawabannya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya sayang."

"Ok."

Dua gelas susu hangat dan beberapa roti panggang siap untuk disantap. Sang anak perempuan berteriak kegirangan, karena kali ini ayahnya berhasil membuat roti itu tidak hangus.

Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, Sang ayah berjongkok di depan anaknya dan memasangkan tali sepatu tersebut.

"Anak ayah sudah cantik." Puji pria berusia 35 tahun itu.

"Terima kasih,Capt!"

Puteri kesayangan pria itu mengecup singkat pipi ayahnya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Setelah itu mereka memulai sarapan bersamanya. Tanpa terasa ini sudah hari ke-20 mereka melewatkan hari bersama, hanya berdua saja.

Park Chanyeol pria berusia 35 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai owner dari kedai kopi di pinggir jalan kota Seattle, Amerika. Sudah 15 tahun ia tinggal disini, rasanya sulit untuk meninggalkan Seattle karena baginya kota ini sudah seperti sebagian dari hidupnya.

Park Chanyeol mempunyai dua orang anak, yaitu Aracelli berusia 10 tahun dan Arlo yang masih berusia 3 tahun. Tapi sudah 20 hari Arlo tidak tinggal bersamanya melainkan bersama ibu mertuanya dengan alasan Park Chanyeol terlalu berat jika harus mengurus kedua anaknya sekaligus.

Lalu dimana dan siapakah istri dari pemuda itu? Ya, dia adalah Do Kyungsoo. Seorang wanita keturunan korea yang sejak lahir sudah menjadi warga negara Amerika. Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol adalah ketika wanita itu sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan sepupunya di Korea. Tak sengaja mereka bertemu disana. Dan sepertinya Tuhan menakdirkan mereka untuk berjodoh, hanya menjalin kasih beberapa bulan saja, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menikahi Do Kyungsoo dan hijrah ke Amerika meninggalkan segala kehidupannya di Korea.

Mereka berdua merintis dari 'Nol' dengan cara mencari peruntungan di dunia usaha, yaitu membuka sebuah kedai kopi. Berkat kegigihan mereka berdua, yang awalnya mereka tidak mempunyai pegawai sekarang mereka sudah bisa memperkerjakan empat orang pegawai di kedainya.

Kedai kopi yang diberi nama 'ChanSoo Coffee' itu memiliki konsep yang cukup unik di kalangan kedai kopi yang ada di Seattle. Mereka tetap mempertahankan kultur Korea mereka dan bagi siapa saja yang berbelanja dengan nominal tertentu maka para pengunjung akan mendapatkan souvenir yaitu oleh-oleh khas Korea.

Selain kopi, ChanSoo couple juga menyediakan beberapa kue-kue khas korea. Dan para pengunjung juga bisa merasakan sensasinya menikmati secangkir kopi sambil merasakan lezatnya Kimchi dan bakso ikan.

"Bu, Arlo sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lewat telepon.

"Ia baru saja bangun tidur. Oh ya, apa kau sudah mengantar Aracelli sekolah?" Jawab ibu mertua Chanyeol

"Hmm.. Hari ini Aracelli pulang sore, karena dia ada les tari. Jadi bisakah ibu menjemputnya tepat waktu?"

"Kau jangan khawatir nak. Serahkan semua pada ibu."

"Sshhh..." Chanyeol mendesis pelan, ia memijit dahinya. "Maafkan telah merepotkanmu,bu." Tambahnya.

"Kan sudah ibu katakan, jika kau merasa kerepotan mengurus anak-anakmu. Serahkan saja Aracelli pada ibu, biar kami disini yang mengurusnya. Kau fokus saja pada kedaimu itu."

"Tidak bu, aku tidak ingin membebanimu."

"..."

"Baiklah bu, sampai jumpa nanti malam ya."

"Jaga kesehatan dan makanmu,nak."

PIP

Chanyeol melempar asal ponselnya, dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Rumah sederhana yang sudah ia tempati selama 8 tahun ini begitu berantakan bahkan sepertinya tidak layak untuk disebut rumah.

Banyak baju-baju yang berhamburan, mainan milik Aracelli dan Arlo yang berserakan dimana-mana. Bahkan beberapa tumpukan buku milik putrinya pun sudah tidak jelas bentuknya.

Kepala Chanyeol hampir pecah. Ia melirik jam, sudah hampir siang dan ia harus bergegas ke kedainya. Tapi jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

Chanyeol kasihan pada puterinya yang setiap malam harus bersin-bersin karena debu yang ada dirumahnya. Mungkin karena sudah 20 hari, rumah itu tidak pernah dibersihkan.

Chanyeol terduduk di pinggir ranjang yang juga sangat berantakan itu. Ia menunduk, mencari sesuatu di dalam gelapnya.

"Hai..."

Chanyeol menaikkan kepalanya, mendengar suara lembut yang menyapanya. Suara itu berasal dari sampingnya.

"Hai, Kyung." Sahut Chanyeol.

Ia melihat sosok wanita berpakaian serba putih tersenyum dengan rambut yang terurai indah. Wajahnya sungguh berseri dan tentunya keibuan.

"Maaf baru bisa menemuimu, Chan. Bagaimana kabarmu dan anak-anak?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau pergi lama sekali, Kyung? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kami semua baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo memeluk erat lengan suaminya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya disana. Terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat, berbeda dengan suhunya sekarang yang sangat dingin dan hampa.

"Kau harus semangat menjalani hidup ini. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku."

Chanyeol mengusap-usap lembut kepala sang istri dan mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Malam ini kota Seattle di guyur hujan yang lumayan deras. Sudah 10 menit yang lalu kedainya tutup, dan para pegawainya juga sudah pulang. Hanya ada ia sendiri disana. Sang ibu mertua, Ny. Do sudah beberapa kali menghubunginya untuk menanyakan kapan ia akan datang menjemput Aracelli. Akhirnya setelah semua sudah bersih, Chanyeol segera bergegas untuk pulang.

"Permisiiiii..."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara yang berasal dari ambang pintu kedainya. Suasana kedai sudah sangat gelap, jadi pria itu hanya bisa melihat siluet sosok yang baru saja datang.

"Hmm.. Siapa wanita itu?" Batin Chanyeol berjalan ke arah sosok tersebut.

"Maaf kami sudah tutup." Sahut Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

Sosok itu ikut terkejut saat ia mendapati seseorang yang datang dari kegelapan.

"Astaga!" Pekik wanita itu.

"Maaf Nona kedai kami sudah tutup. Jadi..."

"Boleh aku meneduh sebentar. Aku baru datang dari Korea, dan Taxi ku mogok diujung jalan sana. Ini sudah terlalu malam, aku tak sengaja melihat kedai kopi korea ini, jadi aku pikir sesama orang korea pasti akan saling membantu." Tutur wanita itu.

Park Chanyeol melihat kondisi wanita yang mungilnya hampir sama dengan istrinya itu sedikit kacau. Ia basah kuyup dan membawa dua buah koper besar yang jika dilihat nampaknya cukup berat.

Ia kasihan pada wanita itu, ini sudah tengah malam dan sebagai laki-laki tentunya ia tidak akan tega membiarkan wanita itu kehujanan seorang diri.

"Tujuanmu kemana?"

"Aku sedang mencari hotel terdekat. Apa disini ada hotel atau motel mungkin?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ia memikirkan sesuatu. Chanyeol teringat akan kamar kecil miliknya bersama Kyungsoo di lantai atas.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidur saja di kamar ku."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Wanita itu membulatkan matanya. Pernyataan Chanyeol begitu ambigu di pendengarannya.

"Maaf nona, maksudku di lantai atas ada kamarku yang tidak ditempati. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk malam ini."

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku mempunyai rumah, dan sebenarnya aku sudah harus bergegas. jika kau mau, kau bisa menempatinya."

"B-baiklah.. Terima kasih sebelumnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Oh ya, pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah pergi dari sini. Kira-kira kedai ini buka pukul berapa?"

"Tenang saja, akan ada pegawaiku yang datang pagi nanti. Jadi kau bisa memberikan kunci kamar padanya."

"Ok kalau begitu."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tas kecilnya dan memberikannya pada wanita itu.

"Terima kasih Tuan, anda sudah begitu baik padaku."

"Sudahlah, anggap saja aku membantumu karena kita sesama orang korea."

Park Chanyeol mengantar wanita itu hanya sampai tangga saja, karena ia sedikit terburu-buru.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Astaga, sejak tadi kita terus saja berbicara hingga lupa memberi tahu nama kita masing-masing. Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

Keduanya saling berjabat tangan dan melempar senyum satu sama lain.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang berukuran sedang itu. Ia mengganti pakaiannya yang kuyup dengan kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran.

Dikamar kecil inilah saksi bisu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menghadapi dunia dan menjalani hidup mereka bersama. Baekhyun bisa merasakan atmosfer yang sedikit berbeda dikamar ini.

"Hmm siapa ini?"

Mata sipit itu menangkap sebuah frame photo yang ada diatas nakas samping ranjangnya. Wanita ayu sedang duduk di ayunan dengan sangat bahagia. Wanita itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Ia melirik ke arah perut wanita yang ada didalam photo tersebut, sepertinya wanita itu sedang hamil terbukti dari perutnya yang menonjol. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya siapa wanita ayu itu?

"Apakah ini istri tuan itu?" Gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol akhirnya sampai juga di kediaman keluarga Do. Saat itu suasana rumahnya sudah sangat sepi dan gelap. Ada perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti pria itu, karena ia datang sangat larut.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua, dimana itu adalah kamar bekas Kyungsoo ketika ia masih gadis dulu. Disana ia menemukan kedua malaikatnya, yaitu Aracelli dan Arlo yang sudah terlelap.

Chanyeol menatap kedua anaknya. Wajah Aracelli begitu mirip dengan Kyungsoo, sementara Arlo memiliki wajah perpaduan antara Kyungsoo dan dirinya.

Ini adalah pemandangan favoritnya. Setelah seharian bekerja semua rasa lelahnya hilang ketika melihat dua malaikatnya tertidur dengan pulas.

"Kau baru sampai?"

Chanyeol mencium kening anak bungsunya. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh sang puteri dan menggendongnya seperti anak koala.

"Ya bu, maaf aku pulang terlambat." Sahut Chanyeol singkat.

Ny. Do berdiri di ambang pintu, wanita itu terlihat sangat lelah mungkin karena harus mengurus kedua cucunya itu.

"Apa mereka nakal?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Wajar jika mereka bersikap nakal, mereka masih anak-anak, Chan."

Chanyeol melewati ibu mertuanya begitu saja dan pergi keluar dari kamar melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lantai bawah.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Ya bu, aku sudah sangat lelah. Hari ini pengunjung kedaiku lumayan ramai."

"Yasudah, hati-hatilah dijalan. Besok waktunya ibu dan anak-anak berkunjung ke kedaimu. Jangan lupa itu,nak."

"Baik bu. Sampai jumpa."

Ny. Do menatap kepergian menantunya dengan tatapan nanar. Ia merasa kasihan dengan menantunya itu. Tapi sudahlah, semua serahkan saja pada Tuhan.

Hari sudah pagi dan cuacanya sangat cerah setelah semalaman hujan cukup deras. Suara burung-burung gereja terdengar indah.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, bukan karena indahnya kicauan burung gereja melainkan karena suhu pendingin ruangannya terlalu dingin pagi ini.

Wanita berusia 27 tahun itu tidak suka udara yang terlalu dingin. Di Korea saat musim salju, wanita yang sedang menjalani pertukaran mahasiswa S2 itu hampir pernah mati karena hipotermia untungnya Tuhan berkehendak lain, ia masih menginginkan wanita itu hidup.

"Brrrrrr... Kenapa kamar ini dingin sekali? Mana remote AC-nya, aku sungguh kedinginan." Ujar Baekhyun meraba-raba meja nakasnya mencari remote AC.

Mata sipitnya mengerjap lucu, pasalnya ini masih terlalu pagi. Dan Baekhyun bukan tipe wanita yang bisa bangun di pagi hari. Soal ucapannya semalam, itu hanya basa-basi pada Park Chanyeol agar ia benar-benar mendapatkan pertolongan dari pria itu.

PIP

Baekhyun mematikan pendingin ruangannya. Matanya masih sangat mengantuk, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Lagipula, semalam Park Chanyeol mengatakan padanya bahwa kedainya akan buka siang hari. Jadi masih ada waktu 6 jam untuk Baekhyun bersantai.

Sementara di kediaman Park Chanyeol.

"Ayah, besokkan hari minggu. Bolehkah besok seharian aku menemani ayah di kedai?" Tanya Aracelli disela-sela sarapannya.

"Kau mau menemani ayah? Tapi bagaimana dengan Arlo? Dia pasti akan kesepian karena kau tidak datang ke rumah gema untuk menemaninya bermain."

 _ ***Note: Gema - Grandmother (sebutan kesayangan Anak-anak ChanSoo)**_

Aracelli mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya, sebenarnya anak itu merasa sedikit bosan dengan rutinitas barunya, yaitu Sekolah, pergi ke rumah Gema-nya dan menemani Arlo seharian sampai tertidur kemudian terbangun di tempat yang berbeda. Aracelli merindukan masa-masa dimana hidupnya tidak seperti anak yang terluntang-lantung.

"Kau marah,hem?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah puterinya. Ekspresi Aracelli sungguh menggemaskan, mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo ketika ia sedang merajuk padanya.

"Aku rindu ibu.." Lirih Aracelii

DEG

Chanyeol terenyuh mendengarnya. Ia tau cepat atau lambat semua ini pasti akan terjadi. Kesibukannya membuat ia jadi tidak bisa berpikir untuk menemukan alasan apa yang tepat untuk anak-anaknya kelak jika mereka mulai merindukan Do Kyungsoo yang tak lain adalah ibu mereka.

"Ini baru hari ke-21.. Masa kau sudah merindukan ibu?"

"Bahkan sejak hari pertama aku sudah merindukannya. Kenapa ibu harus pergi, yah? Apa ia tidak menyayangi kita?"

Mulai terdengar isakan dari puterinya. Sebagai ayah Chanyeol tidak tau persis bagaimana cara menenangkan anaknya, semua adalah tugas Do Kyungsoo. Pria itu hampir frustasi melihat tubuh anaknya yang bergetar sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"Chan..."

Chanyeol melirik kesana-kemari melihat dimana sumber suara itu. Do Kyungsoo berdiri disalah satu sudut rumahnya, jaraknya hanya beberapa meter saja dari posisi Chanyeol.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Sahut Chanyeol dengan gaya berbicara sedikit berbisik.

"Usap punggungnya dan katakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.."

"Hanya itu?"

Do Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia melirik ke arah Aracelli dengan tatapan nanar. Sungguh menyedihkan hatinya melihat anaknya seperti itu. Ia meneteskan air mata, ingin sekali memeluk sang puteri dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu ada.

Perlahan dan tentunya dengan sangat kaku, Chanyeol mendaratkan tangan besarnya di punggung sang anak. Ia mulai mengusapnya lembut. Berharap usaha ini benar-benar akan berhasil.

"Sayang.. Tenanglah. Kau harus percaya bahwa ibu sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan melebihi cintanya pada ayah. Ibu hanya pergi, tapi cinta dan kasih sayangnya tetap tumbuh dihati kita." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa sadar ada setetes air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

Aracelli menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Ia menatap mata besar yang hampir sama seperti miliknya itu. Tak lama kemudian ia memeluk Chanyeol sambil terpejam.

"Maafkan aku ayah, aku sudah membuatmu cemas. Aku berjanji tidak akan meragukan rasa cinta ibu ataupun ayah terhadap aku dan Arlo."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia merasa lega karena Aracelli sudah tidak menangis. Ia melirik ke tempat Do Kyungsoo berdiri tadi. Menggelengkan kepalanya guna menyuruh istrinya untuk berhenti menangis.

"I Love you.." Ujar Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo hanya dengan gerakan mulutnya saja.

CEKLEK!

"Yaampun!" Pekik Chanyeol melihat sosok wanita yang ia beri pertolongan semalam ternyata masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, bahkan dengan posisi tidur yang sangat sembarangan

"Nona Byun..." Panggil Chanyeol

Baekhyun merasa ada yang sedang memanggilnya. Meskipun suara itu pelan, tapi cukup terdengar jelas. Ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan, memastikan siapa gerangan.

Matanya menangkap sosok tinggi yang berdiri di depan pintu. Masih terlalu buram, karena Baekhyun masih sangat mengantuk. Ini masih pukul 1 siang, biasanya wanita itu bangun pukul 2. Benar-benar wanita yang malas dan manja.

"Nona Byun bangunlah.."

Otak Baekhyun mulai bekerja, ia mulai mencerna suara yang terdengar dikupingnya itu. Setelah berhasil mencerna, ia mulai menyadari bahwa itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Ia segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat ini keadaannya lumayan berantakan, dengan rambut yang tidak karuan, suara yang parau dan wajah yang sedikit sembab. Baekhyun jauh dari kata Cantik.

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan melihat malu-malu ke arah Park Chanyeol yang bersedekap menanti penjelasan darinya.

"Maaf Tuan, mendadak aku terkena flu. Kau sendiri tau semalam aku kehujanan, dan aku begitu kedinginan. Jadi aku tertidur hingga siang."

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Turunlah, aku akan memberikanmu sarapan dan obat."

"T-tidak perlu tuan, kau sudah sangat baik padaku. Aku bersiap-siap saja ini sudah sangat siang." Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam di ponselnya.

"Ayahhhhhh..."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara yang berasal dari lantai bawah. Sial! Mereka sudah datang, bagaimana jika mereka melihat Baekhyun disini.

"Sepertinya ada yang datang." Ujar Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

DUG

DUG

Suara langkah berat menaiki anak tangga menuju ke atas.

"N-nona Baek..." Ujar Chanyeol panik dan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Ayahhhh..."

"Chan..."

Kini Ny. Do dan kedua anaknya sudah berada di atas. Chanyeol menunduk pasrah, dan yang pasti ia akan berusaha menjelaskan yang sebenar-benarnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Chan? Kenapa tidak menyahut kam..."

Mata Ny. Do terbelalak saat ia melihat seorang wanita sedang berada di atas ranjang milik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"S-siapa kau!" Teriak Ny. Do

"Ibuuuu..." Ujar Arlo dengan polosnya.

Mendengar ucapan Arlo seketika semua yang disana menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki yang sungguh belum mengerti apa-apa. Ny. Do menutup mulut cucu kesayangannya.

Ny. Do menatap sinis ke arah Chanyeol yang wajahnya sedikit meringis. Mulutnya sulit untuk menjelaskan karena ia tidak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Ny. Do bisa merasakan pegangan Aracelli di tangan kirinya semakin mengeras. Anak kecil itu melihat pemandangan yang tidak sepantasnya.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan, Park Chanyeol."

Ny. Do bergegas pergi membawa kedua cucunya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Tuan.. Maafkan.."

"Tunggu sebentar, nona."

Chanyeol pergi menyusul ibu mertuanya. Ia melihat Ny. Do masih dekat dan ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ibuuu.. Dengarkan aku dulu, bu. Ini tidak seperti yang ibu lihat dan pikirkan." Chanyeol menghadang Ny. Do. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mau melihat ke arahnya. Bahkan Aracelli nampaknya juga ketakutan karena melihat pertengkaran antara Gema dengan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka beraninya kau membawa wanita itu kesana. Jadi ini alasan kenapa semalam kau pulang terlambat?"

"..."

"Laki-laki pada dasarnya memang sama. Sadarlah Park Chanyeol, ini masih terlalu dini untuk kau memulainya." Suara Ny. Do meninggi.

"Bahkan anak-anakmu juga masih belum mengerti. Kenapa secepat itu kau ingin mencari pengganti putriku. Hixs.. Hixs.."

"Bu.. Aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miris, ia mengusap satu persatu kepala anak-anaknya. Arlo asik dengan dunianya sendiri berada di gendongan Ny. Do.

"Wanita itu..."

Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Ny. Do sedetail mungkin. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, meski sang mertua masih menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya. Pria itu hanya berharap Ny. Do bisa percaya, karena ia sudah sangat jujur.

"Aku sangat mencintai putrimu, dan aku tidak mempunyai pikiran untuk menggantikan posisinya."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Ny. Do yang digunakan untuk menggandeng Aracelli. Ia mencium punggung tangan mertuanya.

"Maafkan aku, bu. Ku mohon.." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Sampaikan maaf ku pada wanita itu. Dan suruh ia cepat meninggalkan kedai. Ibu lelah, lebih baik pulang saja." Notasi Ny. Do memelan tapi tetap dingin. Pada intinya, ia tidak menyukai keberadaan Baekhyun disana.

"Baiklah, akan aku panggilkan Taxi."

Chanyeol kembali ke kedainya dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal. Ketegangan yang terjadi tadi benar-benar hampir membuatnya frustasi.

"Boss..."

Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh salah satu pegawainya, Kim Jongdae sang Barista yang merupakan sahabat karibnya.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Chanyeol tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongdae.

"Wanita itu sudah pergi..."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah tangga sebentar kemudian berpindah ke arah Jongdae.

"Kapan?"

"Saat kau keluar tadi. Ia seperti terburu-buru, mengenakan kemeja kebesarannya dan menggeret dua buah koper. Tapi, tadi ia sempatkan untuk membeli kopi dan menitipkan ini padaku." Jongdae memberikan sebuah kertas dan beberapa lembar uang pada Chanyeol.

"Yasudah, aku kembali bekerja dulu." Timpal Jongdae.

Chanyeol membuka kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

 _ **"Tuan.. Maafkan aku atas apa yang terjadi barusan. Aku sungguh tidak enak pada ibu mertua dan kedua anakmu. Rasanya ingin sekali membantumu menjelaskan pada ibu mertuamu, tapi aku rasa itu bukan hal yang tepat. Beliau hanya akan semakin marah. Suatu saat, jika ada kesempatan bertemu dengannya dijalan. Aku akan meminta maaf secara resmi padanya. Sampaikan maafku pada beliau dan tentunya juga istrimu. Oh ya, aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikan Tuan. Rasanya, hampir tak percaya bisa bertemu dengan orang sebaik Tuan di kota seperti ini. Uang yang aku berikan mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk membalas kebaikan Tuan, aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Tuan. Salam, Byun Baekhyun."**_

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul setelah membaca isi surat tersebut. Ia meletakkan surat Baekhyun di dalam laci pribadi Chanyeol dan ia melanjutkan bekerjanya.

Ini hari minggu, saat ini Chanyeol bersama kedua anaknya sedang berada disuatu tempat yang lumayan sejuk karena banyak pepohonan dan rumput-rumput hijau menutupi tanah.

Aracelli dan Arlo sibuk bermain kejar-kejaran tanpa mempedulikan sang ayah yang kini sedang berdiri mematung menatap ke satu titik, yaitu sebuah batu nisan yang bernamakan Do Kyungsoo.

Ya, ini adalah hari ke-22 Do Kyungsoo meninggalkan dunia ini, dan itu rasanya sudah seperti 22 tahun lamanya.

Wanita itu meninggalkan suami dan dua orang anak yang cantik dan tampan. Apa penyebab kematian Do Kyungsoo?

 _ ***Flashback On**_

 _ **Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Arlo yang ke-3 tahun. Do Kyungsoo mempunyai ide untuk membuatkan putra kecilnya pesta kecil-kecilan yang hanya akan dihadiri oleh keluarga terdekat.**_

 _ **Ibu dua anak itu menyulap ruang tamunya menjadi ruangan yang sangat indah, dengan nuansa balon-balon berwarna putih-biru navy, tak lupa pita-pita berwarna senada yang ia pasang di setiap sudut ruangan. Kyungsoo menyukai warna biru dan Chanyeol menyukai warna putih. Kenapa Kyungsoo memilih warna sesuai dengan kesukaannya dan juga suaminya? Karena mengingat wajah sang anak yang juga perpaduan darinya dan Park Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Kue tart sederhana yang ia buat khusus untuk si tampan Arlo. Bayi mungilnya itu masih terlelap dari tidur siangnya, ini masih pukul 3 sore. Sementara sang puteri sulungnya, sibuk merapihkan terompet dan topi di atas meja.**_

 _ **"Bu.. Apa ulang tahunku nanti ibu juga akan membuatkan pesta untukku seperti ini?" Tanya Aracelli.**_

 _ **"Kau mau pesta yang bagaimana sayang?"**_

 _ **"Aku ingin semuanya serba putih, bu. Bukankah itu sangat indah." Aracelli membayangkannya.**_

 _ **"Baiklah, ibu akan melakukannya nanti. Sayang, bisa kau bangunkan adikmu. Ibu harus memandikannya, karena ini sudah sore."**_

 _ **"Kenapa Gema dan ayah belum datang? Apa mereka lupa?"**_

 _ **"Ibu akan menghubunginya lagi. Ayo sekarang bangunkan adikmu dulu ya, setelah itu kau juga harus bersiap-siap. Pakaianmu sudah ibu letakkan di atas ranjang ya sayang."**_

 _ **Aracelli berlari kecil ke arah Do Kyungsoo, ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher sang ibu kemudian mencium pipinya dengan penuh sayang.**_

 _ **"Sayangkuuuu..." Gumam Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Setelah selesai bersiap-siap. Kyungsoo yang masih berada didalam kamarnya, duduk di depan cermin rias menatap dalam dirinya di pantulan cermin tersebut.**_

 _ **Hari itu ia sangat cantik, dengan Long dress putihnya tak lupa rambutnya ia kuncir tinggi memperlihatkan sebuah anting kecil manis yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya saat ulang tahun Do Kyungsoo ke- 33 sebulan lalu.**_

 _ **"Ya sayang.. Apa semuanya sudah beres?" Sahut Chanyeol dari seberang telepon.**_

 _ **"Kau dimana? Apa sudah bersama ibu?"**_

 _ **"Kami sedang di toko mainan, ibumu kebingungan memilih mainan yang cocok untuk Arlo."**_

 _ **Keduanya terkekeh kecil.**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba dada kiri Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyeri, ia sedikit meringis.**_

 _ **"Sayang..." Panggil Chanyeol**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **Sekuat tenaga Do Kyungsoo menahan rasa sakit didadanya. Keringat membanjiri tubuh dan merusak sedikit riasannya.**_

 _ **"S-sayang cepatlah pulang.. Arlo sudah menunggumu." Suara Do Kyungsoo melemah membuat Chanyeol sedikit curiga.**_

 _ **TOK**_

 _ **TOK**_

 _ **"Ibuuuu.. Apa aku boleh masuk?" Teriak Aracelli dari luar.**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo berusaha sebaik mungkin, ia menghapus keringat yang membasahi wajahnya tadi dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Masuk saja sayang. Tidak dikunci." Sahut Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **CEKLEK**_

 _ **Seorang gadis kecil yang berpakaian sama dengan sang ibu itu masuk bersama adiknya yang jalannya masih belum begitu lancar.**_

 _ **"Kemarilah sayang..."**_

 _ **"Iiibuuuuu..." Ucap Arlo dengan aksen cadelnya membuat Kyungsoo gemas. Ia menyambut tangan putranya kemudian memangkunya.**_

 _ **Aracelli berdiri disamping ibunya, menatap kagum pada kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh sang ibu. Meskipun wajah mereka sangat mirip tapi tubuh mungil ibunya tidak diwariskan pada Aracelli, gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi seperti ayahnya.**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo menyisir rambut Arlo dan membenarkan dasi kupu-kupu bermotif polkadot yang bertengger di kerah kemeja putranya.**_

 _ **"Duduklah disini.." Kyungsoo meletakkan putranya di atas ranjang. Kini perhatiannya beralih ke Aracelli, anak itu membiarkan rambutnya terurai yang menurut Kyungsoo itu kurang rapih.**_

 _ **Wanita itu menyisirkan rambut sepinggang milik anaknya kemudian mencepolnya dengan sangat rapih. Tak lupa ia meletakkan sebuah pita berwarna biru navy di cepolan Aracelli.**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo menatap bahagia ke arah anak-anaknya. Ia sangat bersyukur atas anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan, bisa memiliki suami tampan yang baik dan bertanggung jawab serta dua orang anak. Lengkap sudah hidupnya.**_

 _ **Tak lama Chanyeol dan Ny. Do datang. Mereka membawakan hadiah untuk Arlo. Ny. Do memberikan sebuah hadiah robot-robotan transformer sementara Chanyeol memberikan sebuah miniatur Kunci yang terbuat dari emas putih. Saat di tanyai apa tujuannya memberikan itu, Chanyeol menjawab bahwa itu sebuah lambang tanggungjawab yang akan Chanyeol serahkan pada putranya kelak. Apa yang ia bangun sekarang, akan ia turunkan untuk putranya.**_

 _ **Setelah itu, mereka memulai pesta sederhana ala mereka. Arlo tampak senang meski ia sepenuhnya belum mengerti.**_

 _ **Chanyeol melihat ke arah sang istri yang juga sangat bahagia, ia beruntung memiliki Do Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya. Wanita itu menjalankan kodratnya sebagai istri dan ibu dengan sangat baik. Tak ada alasan bagi pria itu untuk berpaling dari wanita seperti Do Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Setelah acaranya selesai, Ny. Do memutuskan untuk menginap disana. Entah, malam itu ia merasakan langkah begitu berat untuk meninggalkan rumah itu.**_

 _ **Chanyeol sedang menidurkan kedua anaknya. Sementara Ny. Do dan Kyungsoo berada di dapur membersihkan sisa-sisa piring kotor.**_

 _ **"Bu..."**_

 _ **"Yaa Kyungsoo, ada apa?"**_

 _ **"Maukah ibu berjanji satu hal padaku?"**_

 _ **"Ada apa sebenarnya kyung, kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta ibu untuk berjanji?" Tanya Ny. Do tanpa curiga.**_

 _ **"Ibu akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangi anak-anakku."**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **Pernyataan sang anak begitu misterius dan membuat Ny. Do bertanya-tanya. Ia menatap dalam mata bulat anaknya, mencari-cari maksud dari semuanya.**_

 _ **"Apa maksudmu, kyung? Memangnya kau mau kemana?"**_

 _ **"Tidak bu. Aku hanya merasa tidak ada wanita sebaikmu. Jadi aku benar-benar mempercayakan semua pada ibu."**_

 _ **PLAK**_

 _ **Ny. Do menjitak pelan kepala putrinya.**_

 _ **"Bodoh! Ku pikir apa, kau sungguh membuat ibu takut. Sudahlah, lanjutkan lagi."**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo tersenyum memperhatikan sang ibu yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.**_

 _ **Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, istrinya sejak tadi memunggunginya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal, tidak seperti biasanya Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini.**_

 _ **Tanpa pria itu ketahui, saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menahan rasa nyerinya lagi. Sudah 10 menit rasa. Nyeri itu datang lagi. Tangan Kyungsoo berkeringat dan sangat dingin. Ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan rasa sakitnya pada Chanyeol. Rasa sakit yang sudah ia rasakan beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol khawatir.**_

 _ **"Sayang.. Kau sudah tidur?" Lirih Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur."**_

 _ **"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"**_

 _ **"Ya, istriku tidak ingin tidur menghadapku. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Padahal ia tau bahwa aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa menghirup aroma nafasnya itu." Sindir Chanyeol sedikit mengeluh.**_

 _ **Perlahan Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat wajah suaminya yang memasang ekspresi cemberut.**_

 _ **"Bagaimana sekarang?" Kyungsoo memastikan.**_

 _ **Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya, menatap sang istri yang sangat cantik itu. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping milik Do Kyungsoo. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.**_

 _ **"Kau sepertinya kelelahan, wajahmu sangat pucat sayang. Tidurlah.." Ujar Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Aku belum bisa tidur. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."**_

 _ **"Apa itu?"**_

 _ **"Jika aku yang lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, apa kau akan menikah lagi?"**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **"Kau sedang memikirkan hal itu? Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan selama memunggungiku tadi?"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo mengangguk.**_

 _ **"Astaga Kyungsoo, aku sungguh..."**_

 _ **"Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi." Potong Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Hmm.. Aku tidak akan menikah lagi. Aku akan hidup bersama kenangan-kenangan kita. Itu sudah cukup sayang."**_

 _ **BLUSH**_

 _ **Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, ia begitu senang mendengarkan jawaban sang suami. Tapi Kyungsoo tau, suaminya itu tidak bisa hidup seorang diri.**_

 _ **"Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib anak-anak? Mereka membutuhkan sosok ibu."**_

 _ **"Kyungsoo. Ku mohon hentikan memberikan pertanyaan konyolmu itu."**_

 _ **"Bagaimana?"**_

 _ **Sejenak Chanyeol terdiam, ia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya Kyungsoo seperti ini.**_

 _ **"Dengar Kyungsoo, aku akan mengurus anak-anak semampuku agar mereka tidak merasa kekurangan akan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Apa itu sudah cukup?"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, ia bisa merasakan keraguan yang ada dimata Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Sayang..." Panggil Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Yaaa..."**_

 _ **Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo, ia mencium bibir sang istri dengan sangat lembut membuat Kyungsoo terpejam. Tanpa sadar tangannya berpindah ke tengkuk suaminya agar suaminya memperdalam ciuman hangat itu.**_

 _ **Chanyeol berubah posisi, kini ia berada di atas tubuh mungil istrinya. Ia mengecup kening, kedua mata dan hidung Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Dan mereka pun melewatkan malam dengan bercinta. Chanyeol merasakan kerinduan yang teramat pada istrinya, entahlah ada yang aneh malam itu. Kyungsoo lebih banyak menitikan air matanya ketika Chanyeol bertubi-tubi mengatakan cinta padanya. Dan pria itu menyimpulkan bahwa istrinya hanya sedang menangis bahagia.**_

 _ **"KYUNGSOOOOOOOO!"**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _ **"Chan kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya Ny. Do**_

 _ **Matanya tercengang ketika mendapati Chanyeol sedang menangis sambil merengkuh tubuh sang istri yang hanya tertutup oleh selimut tipis dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.**_

 _ **"K-kyungsoo..." Lirih sang ibu terduduk lemas di ambang pintu.**_

 _ **Ya, Saat Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya ia menemukan istrinya dalam keadaan tidak bernafas. Do Kyungsoo meninggal dunia, tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan padanya.**_

 _ **Ia sangat tak percaya, istrinya meninggal dunia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan ia tidak pernah mengetahui penyakit apa yang telah diderita oleh Do Kyungsoo selama ini. Chanyeol begitu menyibukkan diri di Kedai hingga ia tidak memperhatikan kesehatan sang istri.**_

 _ **Chanyeol dan Ny. Do kini berada di sebuah rumah sakit. Setelah kematian Do Kyungsoo, tak sengaja Ny. Do menemukan sebuah berkas riwayat milik anaknya. Ia segera memberitahu Chanyeol, dan mereka langsung berniat untuk mencari tahu.**_

 _ **"Aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian Ny. Kyungsoo." Ujar dokter Steve, dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Tolong ceritakan apa yang tidak aku ketahui dok." Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia begitu penasaran.**_

 _ **"Hixs... Hixs..." Ny. Do terisak.**_

 _ **"Semua itu bermula ketika Ny. Kyungsoo ditemukan pingsan di halte bus sepulang dari rumah ibunya. Ketika sadar, ia mengatakan padaku bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasa sakit didada kirinya dan diakhiri dengan rasa sesak. Aku memintanya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Hingga akhirnya, aku mengdiagnosa Ny. Kyungsoo menderita penyakit jantung."**_

 _ **"J-jantung?" Lirih Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Ya, ia menderita penyakit jantung. Ia memintaku untuk merahasiakan semua ini dari keluarganya. Ny. Kyungsoo dua minggu sekali melakukan pemeriksaan, tapi sayang sekali kondisinya semakin lama semakin melemah. Mungkin karena pola hidup Ny. Kyungsoo yang kurang disiplin atau bisa jadi ia terlalu lelah."**_

 _ **"Puteriku akan melakukan apa saja demi keluarganya. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah mengurusi kedua anaknya tapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh padaku. Hixs.. Hixs.."**_

 _ **"Sekali lagi, aku turut berduka cita nyonya.**_

 _ **Chanyeol dan Ny. Do keluar dari ruangan dokter Steve dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih. Kenapa mereka baru mengetahuinya setelah kepergian Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sangat menyesal, ia begitu kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjanji mulai detik ini akan bersikap proktektiv pada keluarganya.**_

 _ ***Flashback End**_

Lamunan Chanyeol tersadar ketika tangannya tergenggam oleh sebuah tangan mungil yang sangat dingin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengingatnya lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Kyung." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Semua sudah jalannya, Chan. Tak ada yang perlu disesali. Yang terpenting sekarang kau harus melanjutkan apa yang harus kau perjuangkan."

"..."

Kini pandangan mereka berdua beralih ke arah Aracelli dan Arlo yang sejak tadi asik dengan dunia mereka.

"Kemarin ibumu marah padaku. Ia mengira aku sudah memiliki penggantimu. Hanya karena ada seorang wanita yang aku tolong."

"Hehehehe... Benarkah? Siapa wanita itu?"

"Nona Byun. Ia berasal dari korea. Tapi ia sudah pergi, karena ibu mu tidak menginginkan wanita itu ada di kedai lama-lama."

"Dasar ibu.. Sifat pencemburunya masih saja." Ujar Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

"Hati-hati nak! Nanti kalian terjatuh.." Teriak Chanyeol memperingati anak-anaknya.

Baekhyun yang baru saja membersihkan flatnya nampak kelelahan. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar melanjutkan tidur panjangnya sebelum besok ia memulai kuliah dikampus barunya, yaitu Makan karena ia sudah kelaparan.

Selain tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuk ia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar. Menundanya sebentar saja akan timbul rasa pusing yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun pernah di gossipkan hamil saat duduk di bangku SMA karena ia menunda makan siangnya disekolah. Ia merasa pusing yang berujung mual. Tak urung, banyak teman-teman sekelasnya mengira bahwa gadis itu hamil. Padahal ia hanya merasa lapar.

Ia masih sangat buta dengan jalanan kota Seattle, GPS di ponselnya menjadi pilihan yang tepat walau hanya sekedar ingin menemukan sebuah taman kota yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk mencari ketenangan.

Gadis manja bermata sipit itu baru pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di Amerika. Ia terlahir dari keluarga berpendidikan dan juga lumayan terpandang di Seoul. Meskipun manja dan malas tapi ia memiliki otak yang cerdas, itulah yang membawa gadis mungil itu ke Seattle.

Restaurant cepat saji menjadi pilihannya. Ia memesan dua porsi untuk ia makan sendirian, masa bodo dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap heran dan tak percaya padanya. Bagaimana bisa gadis sekecilnya mempunyai selera makan yang banyak. Ah tidak peduli karena yang terpenting Baekhyun kenyang.

"Ayah aku mau es krim cone."

"Iya sayang tunggu sebentar."

Mata Baekhyun menangkap ke arah sampingnya, dimana Park Chanyeol dan kedua anaknya baru saja datang dan mengantri untuk memesan makanan.

"Hai Tuan!" Panggil Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya.

"Nona Byun..."

"Ayah, bukankah itu wanita yang kemarin ada di Kedai?" Tanya Aracelli.

"Ya sayang kau benar." Jawab Chanyeol canggung.

Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah duda beranak dua itu.

"Halooo apa kabar?" Sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum tiga jarinya. Ia begitu ceria.

Aracelli menatap dingin ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tuan, kita bertemu lagi disini."

"I-iyaa. Kau sedang makan disini?"

"Hmm yaa.. Disana mejaku." Baekhyun menunjuk mejanya dengan dagu.

"Hai adik kecilll. Siapa nama kalian?"

Aracelli tak menjawab, ia malah mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun memakluminya, pasti sulit bagi anak seusia Aracelli untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan orang asing.

"Kenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengenalkan diri, ia menjabarkan tangannya berharap kedua anak dari pria yang baik hati itu mau menyambutnya.

Cukup lama Aracelli menatap tangan mungil milik Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menuntun tangan sang anak agar mau menyambutnya.

"Kenalkan ini Aracelli, nona Byun dan yang ini Arlo." Sahut Chanyeol

"Wah nama yang sangat indah. Ngomong-ngomong boleh aku tau, apa arti namamu, cantik?"

Aracelli melepaskan jabatannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Hmm kata ibu, Aracelli itu adalah sesuatu yang berasal dari surga." Kata Aracelli.

"Wowww, ibumu sangat pintar memberimu sebuah nama. Terbukti kau juga sangat cantik."

Baekhyun berhasil membuat Aracelli tersenyum, tatapan tajamnya mulai berubah menjadi tatapan binar. Bahkan kini mata bulatnya membentuk sebuah 'eye smile'.

Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya, dan ia mengeluarkan beberapa cokelat koin yang semalam ia beli di swalayan.

"Ambillah... Ini adalah bukti permohonan maafku atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi waktu itu."

Aracelli melirik ke arah Chanyeol, dan ia mendapatkan persetujuan dari ayahnya.

"Terima kasih.. Nona.."

"Hey, jangan panggil aku nona. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun Eonnie. Bagaimana?" Potong Baekhyun.

Aracelli tersenyum, ia mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Baekhyun. Wanita itu kemudian memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Aracelli.

"Jadi, kita berteman kan sekarang?" Baekhyun memastikan. Tanpa pikir panjang anak sulung dari Chansoo couple itu mengindahkan permintaan Baekhyun.

Ny. Do mencoba untuk mengerti situasi saat ini, dimana seorang wanita asing bernama Byun Baekhyun telah hadir di antara cucu-cucu dan menantunya.

Park Chanyeol akhirnya menceritakan perihal kematian Do Kyungsoo. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang baik hati itu adalah seorang duda. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengelaknya, bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah berharap bahwa dirinya akan menyandang status duda dalam waktu secepat itu.

Kedekatan mereka sudah memasuki minggu kedua. Dan selama 2 minggu belakangan ini, Aracelli kerap kali meminta sang nenek untuk pergi menemaninya berkunjung ke kedai ayahnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Ny. Do masih belum mau terlalu mengakrabkan diri pada Baekhyun. Setiap mereka bertemu, Ny. Do hanya berbasa-basi menegur seperlunya, selanjutnya memilih untuk membantu para pegawai di dapur atau beristirahat dikamar lantai dua.

Vanilla milkshake menjadi pilihan Baekhyun sore ini. Sepulang dari kampus, gadis itu mampir ke kedai Park Chanyeol.

"Ini dia... Vanilla milkshake anda dan kue berasnya." Ujar Chanyeol menyajikan pesanan Baekhyun.

"Wow.. Kue beras!" Pekik Baekhyun. Seketika hatinya jadi merindukan Korea.

Baekhyun mengunyah kue beras tersebut dengan sangat khidmat. Begitu lezatnyaaa..

"Kalau boleh tau, bagaimana rasanya Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol duduk di kursi depan Baekhyun.

"Hmm sangat Lezat, Chan."

Semenjak memutuskan untuk dekat dengan keluarga Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun dilarang oleh duda itu untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel.

"Aku jadi rindu Korea." Lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat wajah sendu Baekhyun, ia bisa merasakan kerinduan yang ada pada wanita itu. Chanyeol berpindah posisi menjadi duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah. Kau kan bisa menghubungi orang tuamu." Chanyeol mengusap lembut lengan sempit Baekhyun.

BLUSH

Apa ini? Kenapa jantung ini berdegup sangat kencang. Padahal Chanyeol hanya mengusap lengannya tanpa adanya niatan khusus. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun malah merasakan telah terjadi sesuatu dihatinya.

"Hey kenapa kau diam,Baek?"

"Kau benar Chan, aku sampai lupa sudah dua minggu aku tidak menghubungi keluargaku." Jawab Baekhyun menutupi kecanggungannya.

"Ehemmm!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut melihat sosok Ny. Do berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan mata yang memicing. Chanyeol segera melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri.

"Ibuuu.. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya, anak-anak masih tertidur. Ibu ingin pulang. Oh ya, apakah nanti malam Arlo jadi tidur ditempatmu?" Jawab Ny. Do datar.

"Ya bu, aku sangat merindukan bayi kecil ku itu. Sudah sebulan aku tidak tidur bersamanya."

Ny. Do mengangguk. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Baekhyun menunduk kecil guna memberi salam pada wanita yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu.

Baekhyun merasa bahwa Ny. Do sepertinya tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Tapi disini Baekhyun tidak pernah berniat untuk hal-hal muluk lainnya. Cukup berteman dengan keluarga Park sudah sangat bersyukur karena disini ia seorang diri. Lagipula, Aracelli adalah gadis yang baik, mereka bisa saling berbagi hal-hal wanita lainnya.

Chanyeol sibuk menghitung pengeluaran dan pemasukan hari ini disalah satu meja yang kosong. Kedainya sudah tutup. Hanya ada pria itu dan Kim Jongdae disana. Tidak, Baekhyun dan anak-anak juga masih ada di lantai atas menunggu Park Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Bawa saja pekerjaanmu ke rumah. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada mereka? Ini sudah pukul 11 malam, Boss."

Suara Kim Jongdae membuyarkan konsentrasi Park Chanyeol. Sudah dua cangkir kopi ia habiskan tanpa sadar.

"Aku pantang membawa pulang pekerjaanku, karena jika sudah sampai dirumah aku adalah seorang ayah bukan lagi Park Chanyeol yang kau temui di Kedai."

Kim Jongdae hanya menggeleng mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Karena Min Seok sudah menungguku dirumah." Pamit Jongdae dan dibalas anggukan Chanyeol tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongdae.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ia bernafas lega karena hari ini Kedainya mendapatkan keuntungan yang lumayan. Chanyeol pernah berjanji pada Kyungsoo, bahwa ia akan membelikan mobil yang lebih besar untuk keluarganya. Karena saat ini ia hanya memiliki sebuah Mini Cooper tahun 1976 berwarna Cokelat Mocca. Hasil dari jerih payah Chanyeol sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahannya yang kelima.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua, memastikan apa yang terjadi disana. Hatinya merasakan ketenangan saat ia mendapatkan kedua malaikatnya tengah tertidur di pelukan Baekhyun, wanita yang akhir-akhir ini hadir mengisi kekosongan yang ada.

Chanyeol rasanya tidak tega membangunkan Baekhyun, ia harus berterima kasih pada wanita itu karena secara tidak langsung ia sudah membantunya meringankan beban mengurus kedua anaknya. Sayang sekali, kebaikan Byun Baekhyun tidak berhasil menyentuh hati Ny. Do.

"Haiii Chan..."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melirik ke arah sampingnya, malam ini Do Kyungsoo sangat cantik berbeda dari biasanya.

"Dua minggu. Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk diduniamu,Kyung." Sahut Chanyeol.

Do Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat ke tempat anak-anaknya berada. Tampak gurat bahagia diwajahnya.

"Wanita itu... Kalian sangat akrab ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau cemburu?"

Kyungsoo meraih tangan suaminya. Ia menciumi punggung tangan tersebut kemudian menggesekan ke pipi tembamnya.

"Sepertinya ia sangat cocok dengan anak-anak kita dan juga dirimu, Chan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangannya, ia memundurkan langkahnya kemudian keluar dari kamar menuju lantai dasar diikuti oleh Do Kyungsoo.

"Anak-anak kita membutuhkan sosok ibu. Aku rasa kau saja tidak cukup."

"Kau sudah gila? Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hati anak-anak ataupun diriku." Chanyeol menyibukkan diri di meja kasirnya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi apa kau pernah menyadari jauh mereka masih sangat kecil, mereka sangat membutuhkan sosok ibu yang mengurus mereka dirumah selama kau pergi bekerja."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang memasang ekspresi sedikit memelas.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Kyung. Kau tau, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Lagipula, Baekhyun.. Aku hanya menganggapnya teman."

"Tapi wanita itu sepertinya menganggapmu lebih dari itu. Mana ada seorang wanita yang rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menemani mu dan anak-anak kita?"

"..." Chanyeol menatap dalam mata istrinya. Saat ini ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, karena hatinya memang tidak merasakan apapun ketika bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di anak tangga. Ia mengusap rambutnya asal-asalan. Pikirannya begitu kalut akibat permintaan konyol sang istri.

"Chanyeol..." Lirih seseorang. Kali ini bukan Do Kyungsoo karena suaranya sangat jauh berbeda.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang pria yang sedang dalam keadaan kalut.

"Kau kenapa? Aku mendengar kau seperti sedang bertengkar. Tapi dengan siapa?"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat siapa yang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol tadi. Tapi suasana Kedai saat ini sungguh sepi dan gelap, hanya ada lampu kecil yang selalu menyala di sepanjang anak tangga. Bulu kuduk wanita itu sedikit merinding, tatkala ia melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol. Anak tangga yang tidak terlalu lebar itu membuat tubuh keduanya berhimpitan hingga tidak ada jarak satu senti pun.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang lumayan dingin akibat suhu kamar. Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol mulai mencium tangan milik wanita itu. Reflek membuat Baekhyun merona. Duda itu membelai lembut anak rambut yang menutupi wajah wanita yang kini sedang terlena oleh perlakuannya itu. Seolah terbawa suasana, tanpa meminta izin Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Mmhhh... Chan." Baekhyun melenguh saat ia merasakan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar kini tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Park Chanyeol.

Tangan besar Chanyeol mulai mendarat di dada Baekhyun dan meremas secara pelan-pelan. Sungguh, meski ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi Baekhyun tapi ia merasa ada yang berbeda. Perlakuan lembut sang duda membuat seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah seorang perawan yang harus di perlakukan secara hati-hati agar ia tidak merasa tersakiti.

Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing pakaian Baekhyun, dan kini payudara Baekhyun terekspose dengan indahnya dihadapan Chanyeol. Dengan lihai pria itu melepaskan Bra hitam yang wanita itu kenakan.

Sejenak ia menghentikan kegiatannya membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Tapi kemudian, pemuda itu menarik tangannya dan menuntun ke sebuah sofa yang terletak disudut Kedai yang tidak terkena sorotan lampu.

Chanyeol berhasil menanggalkan seluruh pakaian gadis mungil yang kini sedang bersamanya dan menanti kejutan-kejutan yang diberikannya dengan pasrah. Pasrah karena Baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol.

Kembali lagi, Park Chanyeol menciumi wajah Baekhyun dan turun hingga ke leher serta dada wanita itu. Baekhyun yang pasrah hanya bisa menggelinjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Betapa mahirnya seorang Park Chanyeol malam ini.

Chanyeol berdiri dan membuka semua pakaiannya, ia menuntun kepala Baekhyun yang sedang posisi duduk untuk mengulum kejantannya itu agar memancing birahinya. Baekhyun ternyata juga pandai dalam hal kulum-mengulum seperti ini. Ia begitu lembut dengan permainan lidahnya.

"Ssshhhhh..." Chanyeol mendesis merasakan sesuatu menyetrum dibawah sana. Ia menjambak rambut Baekhyun kuat-kuat menandakan bahwa saat ini birahinya sudah berada di puncak.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, meminta Baekhyun untuk membelakanginya dalam keadaan setengah berdiri dan sedikit menungging.

Penis Chanyeol sudah sangat keras layaknya sebuah pentungan baseball. Ia butuh sebuah lubang hangat yang sempit agar hasratnya bisa tersalurkan.

Chanyeol membasahi jari tengahnya dengan air liur kemudian menggesekannya di daging kenyal yang berada diantara mulut vagina Baekhyun.

"Sssttthhh.. Ahhh Channn..."

Semangat Chanyeol semakin mejadi ketika ia mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Ia mulai mengatur posisi sepas mungkin, agar penisnya bisa masuk dengan sempurna.

JLEB

"Ssssttttthhhhh..."

Penis Chanyeol berhasil masuk membuat Baekhyun melenguh, tubuhnya yang berkeringat membuat Baekhyun semakin Seksi.

Chanyeol mulai menghentakkan penisnya dan dibalas oleh gerakan berlawanan oleh Baekhyun membuat gesekan diantara keduanya semakin terasa nikmat.

Baekhyun menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol malam ini. Tanpa sadar ia menunjukkan perasaannya pada pria itu. Ya, Baekhyun tak bisa menolak Chanyeol karena ia memang menyukai duda beranak dua itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Saat ini yang ia tau, ia hanya merindukan sebuah kehangatan dan juga melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Kyungsoo.

Sejak tadi Park Chanyeol melihat istrinya masih ada disana, duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong sambil memperhatikan kegiatan sang suami bersama wanita lain. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum samar melihat itu semua.

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah kembali ke dalam kamar bersama dengan Aracelli dan Arlo disampingnya. Bahkan, pakaiannya sudah terpasang seperti semula. Baekhyun sulit mengingat kejadian tadi malam setelah moment bercintanya dengan Park Chanyeol karena ia sangat lelah akhirnya tertidur di sofa.

Baekhyun turun ke bawah untuk melihat Sang pujaan hatinya disana. Dengan langkah sepelan mungkin ia mulai menyelusuri jalanan itu.

Bibir tipisnya menyungging ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman saat ia melihat Park Chanyeol masih tertidur di sofa dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

Baekhyun menuju ke dapur dan membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk Chanyeol. Pria itu harus bangun, karena harus mengantar Aracelli sekolah.

"Haii.. Selamat pagi.." Sapa Baekhyun dengan lembut tepat ditelinga peri milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeliat sebentar sampai akhirnya ia menarik leher Baekhyun dan memeluk leher wanita itu seperti selayaknya sebuah guling.

"Chan... Hati-hati nanti kopinya tumpah."

Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya perlahan, mebiasakan sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Baekhyun.. Kau!" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Ya ini aku. Ada apa Chan? Kau sepertinya sedikit terkejut."

Chanyeol mengerjap kemudian membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ini minumlah.. Setelah itu kau harus mengantar Aracelli sekolah."

"Memangnya ini pukul berapa?"

"Ini sudah pukul 6 pagi, chan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengurus puterimu."

Baekhyun memberikan gelas berisikan kopi itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

Chanyeol kembali teringat kejadian semalam, ia benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Wanita itu pasti sudah menaruh harapan yang lebih padanya. Kini, ia merasa masalahnya semakin runyam saja.

"Kau bersama wanita itu semalam?" Tanya Ny. Do saat Chanyeol menyerahkan Arlo padanya.

Sial, kenapa sepagi in Ny. Do sudah ingin mengajaknya berdebat. Setelah kejadian semalam, kepala Chanyeol hampir pecah dan kini ia malah harus mendapatkan pertanyaan sinis dari sang mertua.

"Nanti malam aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Aku sedang terburu-buru karena harus mengantar Aracelli ke sekolah. Aku pergi."

Chanyeol berlari kecil ke arah mobil. Ny. Do melihat Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil memangku Aracelli. Melihat itu Ny. Do sedikit merasa miris, harusnya yang saat ini duduk disana adalah Do Kyungsoo bukan Byun Baekhyun. Tapi... Rasanya Ny. Do benar-benar sudah pasrah.

Setelah mengantar Aracelli sekolah, kini saatnya mengantar Baekhyun ke kampus. Terpaksa wanita itu meminjam Kaos polos milik Chanyeol, walaupun sangat kebesaran tapi tak masalah baginya.

"Aku minta maaf atas kesinisan mertuaku." Ujar Chanyeol disela-sela mengemudinya.

"Apa? Oh itu..."

"Aku hanya takut kau merasa risih dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, Baek."

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin sebagai orang tua, ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Apalagi kehadiran orang baru di antara kalian."

"Ya kau benar, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama"

Sampailah mereka di depan gedung kampus Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Chan." Ujar Baekhyun sambil membuka seatbelt.

Saat Baekhyun ingin turun dari mobil, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi Park Chanyeol. Namun sayang, tubuh Chanyeol menolak, ia malah menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut.

"Chan.. Kau kenapa?"

"Maaf Baek.. Aku.."

DEG

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa, aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya, tapi Chanyeol menahan lengan wanita itu. Membuat Baekhyun kebingungan dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, soal semalam..."

"..."

"Aku ingin kau melupakannya. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah melakukan apapun."

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat bebas di pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa kecewa dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tidak jantan itu. Ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sangat keras membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak.

BLAM!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii.. Pertama kalinya ini bikin twoshoot setelah kemarin bikin oneshoot. Dan ini slight-nya Chansoo, jadi maafkan buat yang para anti Chansoo. Dan yang suka Chansoo, aku seneng bisa bikin kalian cerita walaupun Kyungsoo hanya sekelibat-sekelibat aja munculnya. Maklum, soalnya dia kan ilusi si Dobi.**

 **Kenapa judulnya 'River Flows in You'? Itu nanti bakal terjawab di chapt selanjutnya.**

 **Inget ya, ini cuma twoshoot! Jadi jangan berharap bakal ada chapter ketiga ataupun keempat. :D**

 **Abis nyelesain twoshoot ini, inshaallah bakal fokus sama 'Annyeong Oppa' dan 'My Monster Sister' deh ya.**

 **Ini juga pertama kalinya bikin fanfic Rated M, setengah mati ngayalin adegan-adegan NC sambil nahan hasrat supaya enggak ikutan mupeng. Hha**

 **Yaudah gak mau ngomong panjang lebar, cuma mau minta Reviewnya aja. Kira-kira ini layak dilanjutin atau enggak? Gitu aja..**

 **Gomawo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **River Flows in You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Aracelli**

 **Arlo**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanbaek / ChanSoo (Slight) / KrisBaek (Slight) / (GS)

 _ **Huyy.. Ketemu lagi di chapt. 2, Wah gak nyangka kalau bakal dapet feedback yang sedemikian baiknya. Makasih udah boleh ngelanjutin fanfic ini.**_

 _ **Sebagai balasan atas feedback kalian aku bakalan kasih bonus satu chapter lagi dan tokoh baru dalam cerita ini.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka. Oh iya balasan reviewnya ada di bawah fanfic ya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Only fools fall for you"**_

Baekhyun berlari sekencang mungkin, saat ini Toilet adalah tempat tujuan mahasiswi sastra inggris itu. Ia butuh air dan kucuran air keras yang mampu menyamarkan suara tangisannya.

BRAK

Wanita itu membuka asal pintu toilet. Syukurlah, ia sedikit bernafas lega karena disana tidak ada orang kecuali petugas kebersihan.

"Ini..." Baekhyun memberikan sedikit uang. "Pergilah, aku ingin pakai toiletnya sebentar. Seorang diri."

Sang petugas kebersihan itu keluar tanpa menjawab apapun, siapa saja yang melihat Baekhyun saat ini sudah bisa menebak suasana hatinya.

BLAM

Baekhyun memutar keran, membiarkan air keluar sangat keras dari keran tersebut.

"Hixs... Hixs.."

"Bodoh! Kau sungguh bodoh Byun Baekhyun!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlena pada pria yang jelas-jelas masih mencintai mendiang istrinya."

"Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, harusnya kau tetap berada ditujuan awalmu, yaitu fokus pada kuliahmu, Baek."

"Hixs.. Hixs.."

"Aku benciiiii argghhhh!"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya dan bersandar di dinding. Membiarkan semua rasa sesaknya meluap diudara

melalui tangisannya.

Demi mendapatkan maaf dari sang mertua, malam ini Chanyeol pulang lebih awal dan menyerahkan kedainya pada Kim Jongdae.

Pria itu membawa dua bungkus mie goreng cina yang ia minta buatkan pada Jongdae tadi, ini masih pukul 7 malam jadi pasti Ny. Do belum makan malam.

"Aku pulangggggg."

Seperti tidak percaya mendengar suara itu. Aracelli dan Arlo yang sedang asik bermain Lego di temani Ny. Do pun berlarian ke ruang tamu untuk menyambut sang ayah.

"Ayahhhh..." Teriak Aracelli sambil disusul Arlo dibelakangnya.

"Uhh sayang ayah sudah bisa berlari sekarang ya." Ujar Chanyeol, kemudian menangkap keduanya. Ia menggendong mereka, yang satu disebalah kanan yang satu disebelah kiri. Benar-benar Hot daddy.

"Ayah, hari ini Arlo sangat nakal. Ia mencoreti buku matematika ku." Chanyeol mencoba mendengarkan pengaduan dari sang putri.

"Benarkah? Yaampun.. Arlo jangan seperti itu ya."

Chanyeol pura-pura menegur anak bungsunya padahal ia tau putranya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Mana Gema?"

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah dari ruang Tv ke arah mereka. Chanyeol dan anak-anak sedang berada di meja makan, menyiapkan mie goreng cina yang tadi ia bawa.

"Bu, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Ujar Chanyeol

Arlo dan Aracelli sudah mengambil posisi di kursi meja makan dengan sangat tertib.

Aracelli memakaikan celemek pada sang adik, agar bajunya tidak terkena tumpahan makanan nanti saat ia sedang makan.

"Apa ibu tidak salah liat?" Sindir ibunya.

"Apa aku menuangkan mie nya terlalu banyak?" Chanyeol sebenarnya tau maksud mertuanya, tapi ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan soal mie nya Chan! Tapi soal wanita itu."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia mengelus lembut kepala anak-anak secara bergantian.

"Bu, bisakah kita tidak membahasnya dulu? Disini banyak anak-anak. Apa ibu tidak melihat Aracelli cukup ketakutan melihat perdebatan kita waktu itu? Aku tidak ingin anak-anakku psikisnya terganggu."

Chanyeol menyuapi Arlo dengan pelan-pelan takut anaknya tersedak. Sementara Ny. Do akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dengan perasaan kesalnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri ibu mertuanya yang sedang duduk di kursi halaman belakang seorang diri. Pria itu membawa secangkir teh hangat.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf padamu, bu. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali ketegangan di antara kita hanya karena kehadiran Baekhyun."

"..."

"Ibu tidak perlu mencemaskan perasaanku terhadap wanita itu. Hentikan ketegangan ini, dan mulailah bersikap hangat padanya. Apa ibu tidak melihat kebaikannya pada anak-anak? Bukankah itu baik?"

Ny. Do menghela nafas panjang, ia sadar bahwa kekerasan dan keegoisan hatinya secara tak langsung membuat kehidupan menantu serta cucu-cucunya menjadi serba salah. Benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol, cucunya membutuhkan sosok teman yang bisa mengisi kekosongan yang ada.

Menyadari dirinya sudah semakin menua, Ny. Do kadang merasa kewalahan ketika harus menjaga mereka seharian penuh. Wanita itu sangat menyayangi cucunya, ia hanya merasa khawatir jika menantunya sudah mendapatkan pendamping baru, ia akan semakin jauh dari cucu-cucunya.

Di usia senja ini, hanya Aracelli dan Arlo yang bisa menghiburnya dikala Ny. Do merindukan sang putri yang kini telah tiada. Tn. Do sudah lama meninggal, dirumah sebesar itu Ny. Do hanya bertemankan beberapa pelayan saja. Syukur-syukur sekarang ada kedua malaikat itu. Jadi ia tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

"Ibu ingin tidur bersama cucu-cucu ibu. Kau pulang saja. Biarkan mereka disini."

Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Ny. Do, ia tidak menggubris Chanyeol soal Baekhyun. Rasanya masih terlalu sulit untuk menerima keberadaan wanita itu. Feeling seorang ibu sedang berperan saat ini, ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu antara Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Ya.. Lagi-lagi ia serahkan semua pada tuhan.

"Bagaimana? Apa semua bisa teratasi?"

Chanyeol terkejut mendapati Do Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah, aku bingung bagaimana cara membuat ibumu melunak." Sahut Chanyeol di sela-sela mengemudinya.

"Sudahlah, lambat laun ibu akan mengerti."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kemudian ia meraih tangan sang istri dan sesekali mengusapnya.

"Maafkan aku soal tadi malam, Kyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sepertinya ia tidak marah.

"Wanita itu.. Sepertinya sangat kecewa padaku mungkin ia tidak akan menemuiku dan anak-anak lagi." Tambahnya.

"Jadi, apa kau merasakan sesuatu setelah melakukannya dengan Nn. Byun?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol termenung sejenak. Dan jawabannya masih sama, yaitu..

"Tidak."

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak menyukainya,Chan?"

Sepintas bayangan Baekhyun muncul di ingatannya. Wanita sipit yang mempunyai sifat _**Sanguins**_. Baekhyun memang baik __tapi ia tidak memiliki sifat keibuan dan sepertinya wanita itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan istrinya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol hidup bersama wanita seperti Baekhyun, mengingat ia adalah duda beranak dua. Pria itu membutuhkan wanita yang sudah siap mental. Do Kyungsoo bisa membaca pikiran suaminya. Ia terkekeh kecil membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Pikiranmu!"

"Hei, sejak kapan kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Apa itu anugerah dari Tuhan yang baru-baru ini diberikan kepadamu?"

"Dengar Chan, seorang wanita pada dasarnya sama. Aku juga dulu seperti itu, manja dan tidak memiliki sifat keibuan. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, semua itu akan terbentuk sesuai dengan kondisi yang ada."

"..."

"Jadi mulailah membuka hatimu. Biarkan Nn. Byun masuk ke dalam sana." Do Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja selama kau tulus menjalaninya."

Chanyeol menatap istrinya.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang berkutat dengan tugasnya di depan Laptop. Kacamata baca setia terpasang didepan mata sipit itu.

Pikirannya tidak fokus, selalu saja tertuju pada kejadian tadi siang. Ia beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan segalanya di atas meja belajarnya itu.

Berdiri di ambang pintu yang menyambungkan dapur ke arah Balkon. Ia bersedekap menatap langit yang sinar bintangnya tidak terlalu terang. Menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

Disela-sela kemalasannya dalam mengerjakan tugas, ia memikirkan masa-masa menyenangkannya bersama kedua anak pria yang sudah menyakitinya itu.

Drrtttt

Drrtttt

Ponselnya bergetar. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku bathrope yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Yeoboseoyo.."

"Baekkie!" Pekik dari seberang sana.

"Ibuuuuu..."

"Ah anakku, ibu sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungi kami disini,nak?"

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Kesibukannya di Seattle membuatnya lupa untuk menghubungi keluarganya disana.

"Ibuuu.. Aku merindukan kalian." Lirih Baekhyun, padahal dipikirannya tergambar wajah Park Chanyeol.

"Dengar nak, ibu sudah meminta izin pada ayah..."

"Soal apa?"

"Yak! Kebiasaan burukmu selalu saja memotong pembicaraan orang lain."

"Begini.. Ibu akan menyusulmu ke Seattle."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut. Lengkingan suaranya membuat gendang telinga Ny. Byun hampir pecah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?"

"B-bukan begitu bu.. Tapi, aku rasa ibu tidak perlu menyusulku kesini. Korea - Seattle itu jauh bu. Bagaimana jika tunggu hingga kuliah ku libur, aku akan pulang ke Korea."

"Yak Baekkie! Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ibu seolah-olah aku ini anak kecil yang baru melakukan perjalanan jauh."

"..."

"Lagipula ibu tidak sendirian."

"Lalu ibu ingin pergi kesini dengan siapa?"

"Wu Yifan!"

DEG

Lagi-lagi pria itu. Sampai sekarang Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan sang ibu yang tak lelah-lelahnya menjodohkan pria yang bernama Wu Yifan itu dengannya.

Baekhyun sudah pernah berkencan dengannya, tapi ia tidak merasa ada kecocokan dengan pria yang berprofesi sebagai IT di perusahaan milik ayah Baekhyun.

Alasannya selalu sama, Ny. Byun ingin Baekhyun mendapatkan pria yang sama-sama memiliki otak cerdas dan tentunya berpendidikan tinggi. Karena dengan dua unsur tersebut secara otomatis kesuksesan akan menunggu didepan mata.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Ny. Byun memastikan.

"Bu... Kenapa harus bersamanya?" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, berikan saja alamatmu dan tunggu kedatangan kami. Ibu tutup dulu telponnya ya."

PIP

Baekhyun mendengus tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia begitu malas jika harus bertemu lagi dengan si kutu buku Wu Yifan itu.

Selain karena kuliahnya. Ternyata kepergian Baekhyun ke Seattle juga karena ingin menghindari pria berusia 30 tahun itu. Pria dengan kacamata tebal yang menghabiskan waktunya di depan komputer. Sungguh membosankan.

"Ayah, sudah seminggu Baekhyun Eonnie tidak datang ke kedai. Apa ayah tau dimana ia sekarang?"

Aracelli bertanya pada ayahnya yang sedang sibuk mengelap meja kedai yang terkena tumpahan kopi karena pengunjung sebelumnya.

"Mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Ayahhh..." Aracelli menarik apron Chanyeol. "Antarkan aku ke rumah Baekhyun Eonnie, aku sangat merindukannya."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melirik ke sang anak yang memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

"Ayah sedang sibuk sayang. Lain waktu saja."

Aracelli mendengus sebal. Ia benci jika keinginan sederhananya tidak dipenuhi oleh ayahnya. Padahal apa susahnya hanya mengantar ke rumah wanita yang belakangan ini sering hadir ke dalam mimpinya.

Gadis kecil itu menghentakkan kakinya ke arah meja kasir. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Aracelli menggeratak laci pribadi miliknya yang saat itu tidak terkunci. Ia mencari ponsel milik ayahnya, dan menemukan sebuah kontak bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang didalam kelas tidak mengetahui ada yang menghubunginya. Ponselnya diletakkan didalam tas karena sang dosen sedang menjelaskan.

Lima kali Aracelli menghubungi Baekhyun tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa ada yang aneh di antara ayah dan eonninya itu.

"Kau menghubungi siapa,hem?" Ponsel itu diambil alih oleh Chanyeol dan melihat ternyata anaknya telah menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Tidak diangkat." Batinnya.

Ia melirik ke arah anaknya yang sedikit kecewa. Tiba-tiba Kim Jongdae keluar dari dapur membawakan strawberry milkshake untuk Aracelli.

"Wahh paman, terima kasih sudah membuatkan ini." Senyum kembali berkembang di bibir Aracelli.

Kim Jongdae mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang mengisyaratkan, _**kita berhasil, sobat.**_

Ternyata sejak tadi Kim Jongdae memperhatikan Aracelli dari mulai anak itu merengek hingga diam-diam menggeratak laci milik Chanyeol.

Barista asal Korea itu menggendong Aracelli yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri ke arah kursi yang masih kosong. Mengajaknya berbincang-bincang seputar serial kartun.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat itu. Kemudian matanya kembali tertuju layar ponselnya dan menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke flatnya. Biasanya, sepulang kuliah wanita itu menyempatkan diri ke Kedai Chanyeol dan bermain dengan si cantik Aracelli.

Langkahnya sedikit gontai, karena ia merasa lapar dan juga mengantuk. Mata kuliah hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Jika di hitung, mungkin sudah ribuan kali ia menguap didalam kelas.

Sampailah ia di depan bangunan flatnya. Saat ia ingin masuk, tiba-tiba..

"Eonnie..."

GREP

Mata sipit itu membola, saat ia mendapati gadis kecil yang beraroma vanilla itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Aracelli..." Panggil Baekhyun. Ia segera melihat kesana kemari, memastikan gadis cantik itu datang bersama siapa.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Gema? Mana... Ayahmu?" Intonasi Baekhyun melemah di akhir kalimat.

"Aku diam-diam kesini, hanya untuk menemuimu, eonnie. Aku merindukanmu." Anak itu merapatkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengusap rambut halus Aracelli.

"Oh ya, tapi bagaimana caranya kau bisa sampai kesini?"

"Hehehehe..." Aracelli terkekeh kecil.

"Kemarilah." Timpalnya.

Baekhyun berjongkok menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan Aracelli kemudian anak itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku mengambil sedikit uang ayah dan kemudian naik taxi saat ayah sedang sibuk di dapur bersama paman Jongdae." Bisik Aracelli.

"Astagaaa! Itu sungguh tidak baik Aracelli. Aku yakin saat ini ayahmu pasti sedang khawatir. Ayo aku antar kau pulang."

Aracelli menahan dirinya agar tidak terbawa oleh tarikan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku mau disini bersama Eonnie." Rengek anak itu.

"Aku mengerti sayang. Tapi pasti nanti ayahmu akan marah jika tau kau ada disini."

"Kenapa harus marah? Bukankah, ayah juga berteman denganmu? Bahkan kita sudah pernah menginap di Kedai bersama."

DEG

"T-tapiiii..."

"Eonnie, kemarin aku bermimpi kau dan ibuku sangat akrab. Bahkan kalian mengantarku ke sekolah bersama-sama." Lirih Aracelli membuat Baekhyun terenyuh.

"Tapi kemudian aku terbangun, dan tidak mendapati keduanya disampingku. Aku merasa sedih dan takut kau akan meninggalkanku seperti yang sudah ibu lakukan."

DEG

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Aracelli dengan sangat erat. Air matanya hampir tumpah, tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. Karena... Ia sadar diri akan posisinya, Bahkan Park Chanyeol saja menutup pintu hatinya, tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk untuk mengganti posisi Do Kyungsoo.

 _ **"You stabbed me in the back and then asked why I was bleeding"**_

"Bagaimana bisa kau lengah, Chan? Jika anak itu tersesat bagaimana? Aku semakin tidak yakin, kau bisa mengurus anakmu dengan baik." Ucap Ny. Do panjang lebar membuat kepala Chanyeol mau pecah. Bukannya mencari solusi, tapi wanita itu malah memojokannya.

"Aku sedang di dapur bu. Tadi dia sedang menikmati Milkshakenya disini. Baru aku tinggal 10 menit, anak itu sudah menghilang." Sahut Chanyeol berdiri disamping Ny. Do

Aksi mereka mendapat perhatian dari beberapa pengunjung yang datang. Kim Jongdae mengambil alih, sementara sang Boss sedang berdebat dengan mertuanya.

"Apa sebelumnya dia meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Chanyeol ingat, putrinya memintanya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi apa mungkin Aracelli nekat pergi ke tempat wanita itu?

Chanyeol tak menjawab, keinginan Aracelli tadi pasti akan membuat Ny. Do marah.

"Ahh Boss itu Aracelli.." Teriak Kim Jongdae menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Ny. Do dan Chanyeol segera menuju ke arah pintu. Mereka sedikit terkejut saat melihat Aracelli turun dari Taxi bersama Byun Baekhyun.

"Wanita ituu.." Gumam Ny. Do

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kedai menghampiri putrinya yang sedang memakan Lollipop.

"Aracelli kau kemana saja?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu cemasnya. Ia memeluk sebentar putrinya.

"Ayah tidak mau mengantarku ke tempat Eonnie, aku pikir lebih baik aku saja sendiri yang kesana."

Ny. Do datang, tanpa mengeluarkan satu pertanyaanpun segera meraih tangan cucunya yang semula ada di genggaman Baekhyun dan membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Eonnie, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya. Pai-pai.." Aracelli memberikan blowing kissnya pada si mungil Baekhyun.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun tertunduk, ia yakin sekali bahwa saat ini Ny. Do sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengalah, membiarkan wanita itu dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

Kini tinggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana. Seketika suasana menjadi sangat canggung, Baekhyun melirik kesana kemari sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan pria tinggi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Masuklah, akan aku buatkan kau kopi." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

DEG

Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia sangat merindukannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengantar putrimu." Jawab Baekhyun sedingin mungkin, memperlihatkan bahwa ia masih dalam keadaan marah pada pria itu.

"Maafkan jika Aracelli merepotkanmu. Ia bilang padaku bahwa ia sangat merindukanmu, Baek."

"Hmm iyaaa."

"Oh ya Baek, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Kau marah oleh ucapan ku waktu itu?" Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya, maniknya bertemu dengan milik Park Chanyeol.

"Terlepas dari masalah kita, Bisakah kau tetap menjadi teman dari anak-anakku."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Pikiran dan batinnya saling bertentangan. Pikirannya mengatakan, bahwa Park Chanyeol sudah menyakitinya, tapi jauh didalam hatinya ia masih mengharapkan kebersamaanya bersama pria itu dan kedua anaknya yang sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun serba salah, jika ia terus melangkah, hanya akan ada sebuah harapan kosong disana. Tapi jika berhenti, rasanya tidak tega menghancurkan mimpi indah gadis kecil yang sudah mulai ada dihatinya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku mengerti. Tapi aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau menerimanya."

Ini sudah hari ketiga setelah kejadian Aracelli menemuinya. Semenjak itu, pikiran Baekhyun selalu saja dipenuhi oleh perkataan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit stress akhir-akhir ini, matanya menatap kosong meja yang berserakan sampah hotdog yang ia habiskan sebanyak 3 porsi tadi.

"Park Chanyeol! Enyahlah kau dari pikiranku!"

Baekhyun melonjak-lonjak di atas ranjangnya, berharap merasa lelah kemudian tertidur dan berhenti sejenak memikirkan pria yang berkharismatik itu.

Tapi usahanya tak kunjung berhasil, kata orang semakin kita berusaha untuk melupakan seseorang maka orang tersebut akan semakin menempel di pikiran kita. Itulah yang di alami Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari udara segar.

Sementara di kediaman Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memakai mantelnya.

"Tidak yah, aku harus mengerjakan PR ku. Oh ya, kau tidak lupa kan persediaan susu ku sudah habis, yah."

"Tentu sayang. Tunggulah, 20 menit lagi ayah akan kembali."

Chanyeol pergi berjalan kaki menuju swalayan. Ia berencana ingin membuat bibimbap untuk makan malam kali ini.

Setelah membeli kebutuhannya, ia bergegas untuk cepat kembali pulang karena tidak ingin membiarkan putrinya seorang diri dirumah malam-malam begini.

Tapi siapa disangka ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun di tengah jalan. Wanita itu tengah asik menikmati es krim sambil duduk di kursi pinggir jalan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya persis seperti anak kecil.

"Ehemmm.. Baekhyun." Sapa Chanyeol

Baekhyun segera menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Ia tak percaya harus bertemu dengan duda itu disini. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil saat melihat ada sisa-sisa krim yang mengenai pinggiran mulut mungil Baekhyun.

"Chan.. Kau habis dari swalayan? Mana Aracelli?" Tanya Baekhyun melirik ke kantung belanjaan Chanyeol.

"Dia dirumah. Kau sedang apa disini sendirian?"

"A-aku hanya sedang merasa bosan. Banyak tugas yang harus ku kerjakan. Tapi aku masih terla..."

"Tunggu sebentar, Baek."

DEG.. DEG..

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar saat duda itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Astaga, apakah ia akan menciumku? Tidak! Tidak mungkin.. Dia tidak mencintaiku." Batin Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol semakin mendekat. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun pasrah, ia memejamkan matanya menanti kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Park Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba, ibu jari pria itu mengusap lembut pinggiran mulut Baekhyun membuat wanita itu mengerjap lucu.

"Eskrim mu tertinggal di sisi mulutmu,Baek."

BLUSH

Saat ini wajah pucat Baekhyun berubah menjadi kemerahan seperti saos tomat yang siap di tumpahkan ke permukaan Pizza.

Apa ini? Harusnya Baekhyun marah padanya. Perbuatannya waktu itu cukup membuat wanita itu sakit hati. Tapi dia lemah bahkan terlalu lemah hingga kekecewaannya terhadap duda itu seperti hilang seketika.

Aracelli masih dengan kesibukannya mengerjakan PR. Dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya.

"Hai, cantikkkk..."

Tunggu! Suara itu bukan suara berat milik laki-laki tertampan no. 1 dalam hidupnya. Tapi suara itu milik wanita yang akhir-akhir ini ia sebut 'Eonnie'. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan benar saja, wanita mungil yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya itu berdiri disana.

"Eonnieeeeee..."

Aracelli segera berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat itu hanya tersenyum samar. Kemudian pergi menuju dapur.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan rumah Chanyeol. Rumah sederhana yang indah hanya saja begitu berantakan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan gudang.

"Ayo duduk eonnie." Tangan mungil Aracelli menarik Baekhyun ke sofa yang bahkan tidak ada ruang untuk bisa di duduki, karena disana banyak terdapat buku-buku dan baju-baju kotor yang terlempar asal.

Chanyeol kembali dengan secangkir teh untuk Baekhyun. Diletakkannya cangkir itu di atas tumpukan file-file milik Chanyeol yang sudah meninggi setinggi meja.

"Maaf, rumah kami berantakan." Ujar Chanyeol. Sepertinya pria itu membaca ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, Chan. Santai saja."

Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang hingga lupa tujuan awal Chanyeol untuk membuatkan anaknya bibimbap. Akhirnya ia hanya memasak Mie Ramen untuk Aracelli.

Aracelli tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas matras yang ada di depan TV. Baekhyun melirik ke jam dinding sudah pukul 11 malam. Rasanya sudah tidak ada alasan untuknya berlama-lama lagi dirumah itu.

"Aku pamit dulu."

"Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu Chan, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula, kasihan Aracelli jika ditinggal sendirian. Kau temani saja dia."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun hingga depan pagar.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol memindahkan putrinya ke dalam kamar. Ia memakaikan selimut agar putrinya tetap merasa hangat.

BLAM

"Kau membiarkannya pulang begitu saja?"

"Kyung, kau mengagetkanku." Sahutnya datar, berjalan melewati sang istri.

"Bahkan kau tidak memintamaaf soal waktu itu." Dengus Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di sofa, mencari chanel yang seru untuk di tonton. Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya, tapi Chanyeol tak mau menoleh ke arahnya.

"Cepat kejar dia!" Titah Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun sudah dewasa, ia bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku-bilang-cepat-kejar-dia!"

Chanyeol melempar remote asal. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak melihat itu. Pria itu berdiri, berkecak pinggang menghadap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tak memutus kontak matanya.

"Kau sudah gila, Kyung! Untuk apa aku mengejarnya? Apa kau tidak tau, bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku? Mendapat tekanan sana sini. Yang satu menginginkan aku untuk menikah lagi, tapi yang satu tidak menginginkannya. Aku harus bagaimana?" Suara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi, membuat Kyungsoo tertunduk.

"Hargai perasaannya,Chan. Tidakkah kau mengerti, setelah kau menyakiti hatinya kau memintanya untuk bersikap baik-baik saja terhadap anak-anak. Apa itu tidak terlalu Naiv, hah?"

"..."

"Kau memintanya untuk terus bertemu denganmu walau mengatasnamakan anak-anak sementara kau tidak pernah menghargai sedikit saja kebaikannya. Kau sendiri sudah tau kan kalau Nn. Byun itu menyukaimu? Tapi kau sengaja membutakan matamu."

Hixs... Hixs...

Chanyeol melemah mendengar suara isakan istrinya. Ia berlutut dan meraih tangan sang istri.

"Kyung.. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Rasanya akan aneh jika aku harus membagi hatiku dengan yang lain."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke Chanyeol, ia mengusap rambut suaminya. Nampak sedikit berminyak akibat rutinitas sehari-harinya yang sibuk melayani para pengunjung.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menggantikan posisiku dihatimu. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk berhenti mencintaiku, tapi aku ingin kau memikirkan masa depan anak-anak. Berilah sedikit ruang untuk wanita lain. Itu tidak ada salahnya. Bahkan aku akan merestuimu."

"..."

"Ibuku sudah semakin tua. Anak-anak tidak bisa selamanya kau titipkan padanya?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana,Kyung?"

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Baekhyuuuuuunnnnnnn..." Panggil Chanyeol yang berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Wanita itu menoleh saat ia hendak menaiki bus malam, bus terakhir yang akan membawanya ke flat.

"Park Chanyeol." Lirih Baekhyun.

Huhhh... Haaahhh... Huhhh... Hahhh..

Nafas duda itu berderu, wajahnya penuh dengan keringat bahkan ia tidak memakai sendal hanya untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

GREP

Baekhyun terpaku saat tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan sangat erat, berbeda dengan malam itu. Malam ketika pertama kalinya mereka bercinta di Kedai.

"Jangan pergi, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji, aku akan selalu menemui anak-anak..."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Tapi..."

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, ia memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun agar wanita itu mau menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku."

DEG

Baekhyun tak percaya. Sungguh tak percaya. Apakah ini mimpi? Tapi kenapa ini terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.

"Hey, Baek.. Jawablah, kenapa kau diam?"

"Chan..." Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia bersedia berkencan dengan duda itu.

Mereka pun kembali berpelukan. Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia, karena akhirnya ia bisa bersama dengan pria yang ia cintai.

Pria pertama yang memberikan pertolongan padanya saat baru menginjakkan kakinya di Seattle. Pria yang begitu menyayangi kedua anaknya. Pria yang setia menjaga cinta untuk istrinya meskipun telah tiada. Pria yang menghargai ibu mertuanya. Ya, itulah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah seberang jalan, disana Do Kyungsoo berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar. Wanita itu memberikan restunya untuk sang suami dan juga Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka berempat -Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Aracelli,Arlo- seringkali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Banyak tempat yang sudah mereka kunjungi walau hanya dalam hitungan minggu saja. ChanBaek sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari Ny. Do sementara waktu.

Ada sedikit kecurigaan yang melanda dihati Ny. Do. Pasalnya, Chanyeol meminta Arlo kembali padanya dan mereka menjadwal ulang waktu kunjungannya. Aracelli dan Arlo akan menginap dirumah sang nenek pada akhir pekan saja. Tapi, Ny. Do merasa sudah tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing dengan kehidupan Chanyeol selama menantunya itu tidak menjauhkan dirinya dari kedua cucunya.

Baekhyun benar-benar hidup seperti dalam mimpi indah. Hampir setiap hari ia habiskan bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai, hingga ia lupa akan satu hal. Yaitu sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sudah dijodohkan oleh Wu Yifan.

TING TONG

"Ya.. Tunggu sebentar." Teriak Baekhyun.

CEKLEK

"Baekkieeee!"

"Ibuuuu..." Sahut Baekhyun sedikit tercengang ketika melihat sosok yang ada dibelakang sang ibu, yaitu Wu Yifan.

Chanyeol menyerahkan kedua anaknya pada Ny. Do, karena sang mertua berjanji pada Aracelli dan Arlo akan mengajaknya bertamasya.

"Aku titip mereka ya bu."

Aracelli dan Arlo sudah masuk ke dalam karena tak sabar ingin bermain Puzzle yang baru dibelikan oleh sang nenek.

"Nak, ada yang ingin ibu katakan padamu."

Chanyeol sedikit penasaran. Kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh ibu mertuanya.

Mereka duduk di kursi halaman belakang kediaman keluarga DO. Chanyeol melihat ke arah sang mertua yang seperti orang yang hidupnya sudah pasrah.

"Apa yang ingin ibu katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah hampir 3 bulan Do Kyungsoo meninggalkan dunia ini. Ibu rasa, sudah saatnya kau mencari ibu pengganti untuk anak-anak, Chan"

"Bu..."

"Biarkan ibu bicara."

"..."

"Maafkan atas sikap ibu yang menyebalkan ini. Aku tau, kau merasa kesal pada ibu kan? Tapi semua ini ibu lakukan karena ibu merasa takut, jika kau memiliki kehidupan baru kau akan melupakan ibu dan menjauhkan anak-anak dariku." Ny. Do menghela nafas. Chanyeol masih setia dengan posisinya, memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap sang mertua.

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo pasti juga memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan ibu. Anak-anak adalah prioritasmu, Chan. Kau tidak boleh merasa egois."

"Jika kau mau ibu akan mengenalkanmu dengan anak teman lama ibu, dia gadis yang..."

"Hmm bu, ku rasa itu tidak perlu." Potong Chanyeol secepat mungkin. Ny. Do menoleh ke arah menantunya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah memiliki calonnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Byun Baekhyun."

Ny. Do terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia mengerjap dan memalingkan lagi pandangannya. "Ibu sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan soal wanita itu. Tapi jika memang dia yang terbaik, ibu hanya bisa merestuimu, nak."

Chanyeol meraih tangan yang sudah mengisut itu. Wangi bunga-bungaan menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya tatkala mencium tangan tersebut.

"Ini semua keinginan Kyungsoo bu. Aku sendiri belum bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya anak-anak merasa nyaman. Bukankah itu yang terpenting?"

"Keinginan Kyungsoo?" Ny. Do nampak berpikir.

"Sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi percayalah bu. Kyungsoo masih ada disekitarku. Ia sering hadir disaat-saat tertentu."

DEG

Ny. Do seketika merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia melihat ke arah sekitar, hanya ada kegelapan di halaman belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Chan?"

"Sungguh. Aku bicara terus terang,bu. Saat ini aku mungkin tidak bisa membuktikannya. Tapi suatu saat kau pasti akan percaya."

Ny. Do memilih diam dan berpura-pura untuk percaya dengan perkataan sang menantu yang menurutnya kurang masuk akal itu. Wanita itu berpikir menantunya mungkin hanya berhalusinasi, dan itu semua akibat dari ketidakterimaannya atas kepergian istrinya yang mendadak.

 **"Kau dimana?"**

Baekhyun baru saja mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol. Saat ini ia sedang makan malam bersama ibunya dan tentu saja si kutu buku Wu Yifan.

Ia menatap dalam layar ponselnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Ini malam sabtu, jadwalnya anak-anak dititipkan ke rumah Gemanya dan seharusnya juga ini menjadi jadwal Baekhyun untuk menginap di rumah Chanyeol.

"Pesan dari siapa?" Tanya Yifan membuat lamunan Baekhyun tersadar.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawabnya datar sambil memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Ny. Byun merasakan betul sikap dingin anaknya terhadap Wu Yifan, tapi ia dengan pintarnya bisa mencairkan suasana dengan melakukan sesuatu yang menurut Baekhyun itu terlalu _**'Fake'.**_ Melihat tingkah sang ibu, Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya malas. Makan malam ini sungguh membosankan. Apalagi bersama dengan orang seperti Wu Yifan yang tak jauh-jauh membicarakan soal pekerjaannya atau soal perkembangan dunia digital.

 **"Tidak dibalas. Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku baru saja mengantar anak-anak. Aku sangat lapar, temani aku makan."**

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Ia menahan keinginannya untuk segera membalas pesan tersebut. Apalagi isi pesannya berupa ajakan Chanyeol untuk bertemu. Itu adalah momen yang ia tunggu-tunggu setiap harinya.

"Balas saja pesan itu, Baek. Sepertinya itu penting." Celetuk Yifan. Pria itu diam-diam memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak tadi.

Baekhyun meninggalkan mejanya dan pergi keluar restaurant. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Kau sangat sibuk ya?"Ujar Chanyeol di telepon. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghubunginya.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu. Tadi siang ibuku datang. Kami sedang makan malam bersama. Jadi..."

"Benarkah? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa minggu lalu ibuku mempunyai rencana ini."

"Apa aku harus kesana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sebenarnya hanya berbasa-basi dan sangat berharap Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan kata 'Tidak', karena Chanyeol sendiri belum siap untuk bertemu dengan ibu Baekhyun.

"T-tidak perlu,Chan. Aku belum menceritakan soal kita padanya. Mungkin besok atau jika waktunya sudah siap."

Chanyeol bersorak ria di seberang sana. Ia sangat bersyukur Tuhan mendengar suaraa hatinya itu.

"Ok, jadi kau tidak bisa menemaniku malam ini?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku tutup dulu ya. Sampai nanti."

PIP

"Siapa dia? Dan kenapa kau ingin menceritakan soalnya padaku, Baek?"

Matanya membulat saat ia mendengar suara ibunya dari belakangnya telak. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ibunya disana.

"Ibu menguping pembicaraanku?"

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih,hem?"

"Kami hanya berteman,bu. Sudahlah ayo kita masuk kedalam." Elak Baekhyun.

"Dengar Baek. Kau jangan melupakan apa yang ibu katakan. Jika kau ingin mencari calonmu sendiri, kau harus memastikan bobot si pria tersebut." Ujar Ny. Byun membuat Baekhyun terpatung disana.

Ia sadar Park Chanyeol hanyalah seorang pemilik Kedai kopi yang berstatus duda beranakan dua. Mengingat dirinya yang kini sedang melanjutkan studinya ke jenjang S2 dan tentu seorang gadis yang belum pernah menikah, rasanya agak timpang jika harus menikah dengan pria seperti Park Chanyeol. Cinta membutakan segalanya. Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua. Tapi bagaimana dengan orangtuanya jika mengetahui latar belakang Chanyeol?

Di flat sekecil itu, Baekhyun harus rela membagi ranjang singlenya dengan sang ibu. Ny. Byun memaksa Baekhyun agar tidur bersama dengan Yifan di matras yang terletak di bawah ranjang milik putrinya.

Meskipun Baekhyun pernah 'tidur' dengan pria itu. Tapi rasanya sungguh canggung karena hubungan itu sudah berakhir, meski sang ibu lagi-lagi berusaha untuk menyatukan mereka.

Berbagi satu bantal kepala dan guling dengan Wu Yifan bukanlah hal romantis menurut gadis penggila makan itu. Pasti ini akan berakhir dengan mimpi buruk, pikirnya.

ZZZZTTTTT...

ZZZZTTTTT...

Ny. Byun sudah sangat lelap pasca memakan hidangan laut tadi dengan porsi yang lumayan banyak. Ia kekenyangan dan berakhir dengan dengkuran yang cukup mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku tidak menginap di hotel saja kan?" Ujar Yifan ditengah keheningan mereka. Baekhyun memunggungi Yifan yang sedari tadi telentang menghadap langit-langit, ditengah-tengah mereka ada sebuah guling yang dijadikan pemisah. Lucu bukan?.

"Aku tau ini semua keinginan ibu. Yang aku pikirkan, kenapa kau memenuhi keinginan konyolnya?" Baekhyun terdengar ketus. Kesinisan Baekhyun adalah hal yang biasa bagi Yifan. Ia tidak mengambil hati.

"Apalah dayaku,Baek. Bahkan beliau yang meminta izin pada ayahmu untuk memberikanku izin Cuti selama yang ia mau."

"Lucu sekali. Jika kau memang seorang pegawai yang profesional, seharusnya kau bisa menolak ajakan konyol ibuku dan lebih memilih untuk melakukan tanggung jawabmu dikantor." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Baek.. Semua ini untukmu. Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasakannya."

DEG

Ternyata Wu Yifan masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Baekhyun terdiam, bukan karena ia tersentuh, melainkan ia begitu malas jika harus membahas masalah yang menyangkut perasaan Yifan.

Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban, Yifan menyentuh lengan Baekhyun dengan ujung jarinya guna memastikan apa Baekhyun sudah tertidur atau memang tidak mau menjawab.

Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah wajah gadis itu. Ternyata Baekhyun sudah terpejam. Ia tersenyum samar, lagi-lagi gadis itu meninggalkannya tidur.

"Jaljayeo, Baekkie." Bisik Yifan masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang ternyata hanya berpura-pura tidur itu.

Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol kini sedang melewati malam panasnya bersama. Gadis itu berhasil keluar dari Flatnya dengan alasan ingin mengerjakan tugas di rumah salah satu teman kuliahnya. Meninggalkan sang ibu bersama pria aneh yang entah bagaimana Baekhyun harus menyebutnya dengan apa. Masa bodo dengan pria itu.

Baekhyun berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, pria itu sejak tadi asik menghisap bahkan menjilati titik sensitif dari payudara milik Baekhyun sambil menghentakan bagian bawahnya ke dalam milik wanita itu. Sesekali Baekhyun mengerang. Bagaimana tidak, Park Chanyeol begitu ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Baekhyun sedikit menekan tengkuk milik kekasihnya agar memperdalam hisapannya, itu begitu nikmat. Melebihi apapun didunia ini.

"Ssshhhh.. Chanyeol. Lebih cepat lagi Chan.." Desis Baekhyun. Seolah-olah membuat pria bertubuh tinggi itu semakin bersemangat.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meremas dada Baekhyun dan tetap setia dengan penyatuan dibawah sana.

"Yess. Sshhh... Ahhhh..."

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya mereka melakukannya malam ini. Baekhyun bisa mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol dengan baik. Bahkan, wanita itu memiliki inisiatif tersendiri untuk melakukan fantasi-fantasinya bersama Chanyeol. Sungguh berbeda dengan Do Kyungsoo yang lebih lembut dan terkesan malu-malu ketika bercinta dengan suaminya meski mereka sudah lama menikah.

Baekhyun berdiri, melepaskan penyatuannya membuat Chanyeol merasa kakinya melemas akibat hasratnya yang terputus. Wanita itu menarik lengan prianya dan pergi menuju dapur.

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil mengelus kepunyaannya agar ketegangannya tetap terjaga. Sementara Baekhyun menaiki tubuhnya ke atas meja dapur yang berserakan piring kotor, ia menggeser asal piring-piring tersebut membuat sebagian terjatuh kelantai dan pecah.

"Kemarilah Chan.." Lirih Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sangat menggoda.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disana dengan posisi paha yang mengangkang lebar memperlihatkan lubang sempit yang hangat itu.

"Sial!" Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan godaan itu. Tapi sejujurnya ia juga sedang merutuki dirinya karena tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyungsoo dulu.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sabar untuk diberi tumbukan-tumbukan darinya.

Meja itu ternyata setara dengan pinggulnya. Maka ia tidak kesulitan untuk menyetarakan kepunyaannya dengan lubang surga itu.

JLEB

Masuk dengan sempurna dan masih hangat.

"Ahhh... Baekkk.."

Chanyeol merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dengan posisi seperti ini. Ini adalah kejutan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari mendiang istrinya.

"Fuck me harder, Chan!" Seru Baekhyun, tangannya memegang pinggang Chanyeol dan membantunya menggerakan pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu agar semakin cepat.

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

"Ahh yeahhh.. Yeahhh..." Desah Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku hampir sampai."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan berbinar. Ia bahagia melihat Chanyeol yang nampak sangat menikmati permainannya malam ini.

CROTTT!

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Ia merasa lemas karena sudah ketiga kalinya harus mengeluarkan spermanya. Baekhyun kemudian mengecup kening Chanyeol dengan penuh sayang.

Mereka sudah berpindah lagi ke dalam kamar. Keduanya masih dalam keadaanya bugil. Saking bahagianya, Baekhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Rasanya tidak rela harus melewatkan satu detik saja untuk tidak menatap kesayangannya.

"Aku mecintaimu, Park Chanyeol." Bisiknya. Pria itu menggeliat kecil dan memasang wajah sedemikian lucunya membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali mengigit bibir bawahnya yang sangat tebal itu.

"Kyung..." Igau Chanyeol samar-samar.

"Apa?" Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. Ia pikir Chanyeol telah mengatakan sesuatu dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sedang diimpikan oleh pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya. Mungkinkah saat ini ia sedang hadir ke dalam mimpi pria itu?

"Kyungsoo.. Aku mencintaimu. Hmmm.. Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menikahinya?"

DEG

Seperti tertampar oleh tapak tangan terbesar didunia. Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Apa yang pria itu igaukan seolah-olah adalah curahan hati darinya.

Ia segera mengguncang tubuh pria itu dan berhasil membuat Park Chanyeol terbangun dengan ekspresi yang sedikit terkejut.

"Baek ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam dan sedikit merah karena menahan air mata.

"K-kau kenapa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

DEG

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu,Baek?" Chanyeol kebingungan. Bahkan saat ini ia sedang merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Jawab aku!"

"Kau aneh Baek. Membangunkanku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu." Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan.

Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang dan memakai kembali pakaian yang berurakan dilantai.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pulang." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit bergetar.

"Ini sudah pukul 2 malam,Baek. Ayolahh ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku mendengar kau mengigau, Chan. Ternyata kau masih sangat mecintai Ny. Kyungsoo. Dan sebenarnya kau hanya terpaksa denganku,kan?"

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan beralih ke ruang Tv. Chanyeol bergegas menyusulnya sambil memungut pakaiannya dan memaikanya.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol menahan lengan sempit Baekhyun.

"Katakan padaku, apa semua ini tulus dari hatimu? Atau kau hanya terpaksa saja,hah?" Baekhyun meninggikan intonasi suaranya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti,Baek?"

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti? Katakan padaku, barangkali aku bisa mengerti setelah mendengarnya."

Chanyeol melepas pegangannya. Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun sudah berubah persis seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan. Mata memerah dan penuh amarah.

"Kyungsoo ada disini. Ia selalu menemuiku." Chanyeol melirik ke arah pojok ruangan, disana Kyungsoo sedang berdiri dengan wajah paniknya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Apa pria itu masih dalam kondisi mengigaunya?

"Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar pergi. Ia selalu datang menemuiku."

"Kau sudah gila.." Potong Baekhyun sambil bersedekap.

"Terserah padamu. Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan saat ini ia sedang melihat kita." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Sempat terpikir oleh wanita itu bahwa apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya adalah benar. Ia pernah membaca sebuah novel yang ceritanya persis seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian ia mulai berpikir secara logis, itu hanya sebuah novel dan mana mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal bisa datang lagi meskipun hanya sekedar arwahnya.

"Dengar Chan, aku tidak butuh omong kosongmu. Aku hanya butuh jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi."

Chanyeol duduk di sofa membakar sebatang rokok disana.

"Aku hanya memikirkan nasib anak-anakku,Baek. Mereka membutuhkan sosok ibu. Dan kedua anakku menyukaimu. Itu sajaaa.." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Jika kau ingin tau jawaban atas pertanyaanku, maka jawabanku adalah.. Tidak."

DEG

"Tidak untuk saat ini. Tapi aku berjanji seiring waktu berjalan, aku akan mulai membuka hatiku untukmu Baek. Bisakah kau mengerti, kehilangan Do Kyungsoo adalah hal tersulit dalam hidupku. Rasanya akan sangat tidak adil jika aku melupakannya dalam waktu secepat ini."

DEG

"Kau mencintaiku dan anak-anakku menyukaimu. Jika kita menikah kau bisa memilikiku, bukan? Bukankah itu menguntungkan juga untukmu?"

Baekhyun sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang dibicarakan oleh Park Chanyeol. Menurutnya sosok pria baik nan hangat itu hilang seketika. Perasaannya sudah melampaui batas kecewa. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya yang menganggap sebuah pernikahan adalah sebuah permainan.

"Nona Kyungsoo!" Teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkejut.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya nya.

"Nona Kyungsoo! Apakah benar ini suamimu, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, istrinya sangat ketakutan dengan suara teriakan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal menikahi pria yang tak lebih dari seorang bajingan ini,hah? Jawab aku Nona Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, berusaha untuk menutup mulut gadis itu. Ini sudah larut malam, khawatir para tetangga akan mendengarnya. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha untuk berontak.

"Jawab aku! Suami mu bilang kau ada disini? Buktikanlah kalau memang benar? Atau memang ini semua hanya kebohongan suamimu? Ayo jawab aku!"

"Hentikan,Baek. Kau membuat Kyungsoo-ku takut."

DEG

Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya. Chanyeol sudah gila. Ia menghempaskan tangan pria itu.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan istrimu." Lirih Baekhyun. Ia berlari keluar rumah sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, bahkan ia lupa memakai sepatunya.

Malam begitu dingin dan sepi, tapi tak menyurutkan wanita itu untuk pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sudah gila.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia menghampiri Do Kyungsoo yang masih disana dengan wajah ketakutan. Wanita itu terlalu lembut, ia tidak bisa mendengar keributan seperti itu.

"Kyung.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hentikan Chan. Hentikan segala keributan ini, ku mohon."

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya duduk di sofa.

"Kyung, maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri."

Hixs.. Hixss

"Soal apa?"

"Soal perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Kau bohong! Kau mencintainya, Chan."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kyung?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa aku ini hanyalah ilusimu? Aku adalah sisi lain darimu yang tidak bisa kau utarakan selama ini."

Kedua alis Chanyeol menekuk. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau begitu sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah tiada. Kau menjadikan aku Objek atas ilusimu selama ini sebagai teman kesepianmu, tapi selain itu juga aku adalah apa yang sebenar-benarnya yang terjadi di dasar hatimu. Kau tidak mau menyadarinya, berusaha menyangkalnya,Chan."

Chanyeol sejenak terdiam tak lama ia tertunduk dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo bahwa itu semua hanyalah sebuah ilusi saja. Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sudah tenang di Surga.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis, yang kau lakukan adalah mengejar Nona Byun memintamaaf padanya agar kau tidak kehilangan cintamu untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berlari secepat mungkin persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan malam itu. Ketika ia mengejar Baekhyun kemudian mengajaknya berkencan.

"Baekhyunnn.. Tunggu akuuu..." Batinnya.

 _ **"Kejarlah dia Chan. Binalah kehidupanmu yang baru bersamanya. Mulailah belajar untuk menerima segala kekurangannya, bukankah ia menerimamu apa adanya?"**_

 _ **"Bantu dia merubah sifat-sifat kurang baiknya. Ajarkan dia menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang baik. Seiring waktu berjalan semua akan berubah."**_

 _ **"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"**_

 _ **"Aku akan pergi Chan. Aku tidak ingin ada diantara kau dan Nona Baekhyun. Aku hanyalah masalalumu. Kau harus melanjutkan hidup, dan simpan baik-baik segala kenangan kita."**_

 _ **"Kyung.. Ku mohon jangan pergi Kyungsoo."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Kyungsoooooooo..."**_

Chanyeol melihat diujung jalan sana Baekhyun masih berjalan, sepertinya wanita itu masih dalam keadaan menangis.

"Baek!" Teriak Chanyeol yang kali ini tidak mempedulikan lagi suara besarnya yang akan mengganggu para tetangga.

Baekhyun menoleh sedikit, untuk apa pria itu mengejarnya?. Rasanya sudah terlambat jika ingin memintamaaf. Baekhyun bukan seorang malaikat, ia hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai batas kesabaran.

CITTTTT...

Sebuah Bus malam berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun. Melihat itu, Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya.

Pintu Bus itu terbuka, saat Baekhyun hendak menaiki bus tersebut. Chanyeol menahannya.

"Baekkk.. Ku mohon jangan pergi. Aku sungguh minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi tadi. Aku... Aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu,Baek." Chanyeol bahkan bersimpuh.

Hati Baekhyun sudah terlanjur sakit dan hancur. Ia tidak bisa mengembalikan lagi serpihan-serpihan dari hatinya yang telah hancur itu.

"Baekkk.. Ku mohon Baek. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi."

Baekhyun tak sedikitpun melihat ke arahnya. Matanya begitu sembab akibat dari air mata yang tak henti-henti keluar.

"Maaf Nona, apa anda ingin naik atau tidak?" Tanya Supir Bus itu. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Chan. Dan hentikan pengejaranmu sampai disini. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi. Teruslah hidup dengan masalalu mu. Aku pergi." Ucap Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya. Pintu itu pun tertutup, Baekhyun duduk dibangku paling belakang. Dan bus pun melanjutkan jalannya. Chanyeol berdiri kemudian mengejar bus tersebut.

"Baekhyuuuunnnnn..."

"Byun Baekhyyyuuuunnnnnn..."

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia begitu merasakan sesak didadanya. Kini, ia harus kehilangan Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Lirihnya.

"Eonnie!"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara itu. Aracelli bersama Arlo dan juga Park Chanyeol kini berada di depan pintu flatnya.

"K-kaliann?"

"Aku dan Arlo merindukanmu. Kau kemana saja?"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan panik. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap ke arahnya.

"A-akuuuu..."

Tiba-tiba...

"Siapa yang datang, Baek?"

Muncul sosok Wu Yifan dari dalam, membuat Chanyeol dan Aracelli mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa pria itu?

"Hai, apa kalian tamu Baekyun, kenalkan aku adalah Tunangan Baekhyun?"

DEG

((((TUNANGAN))))

 _ **"Wu Yifan, aku bersedia untuk melanjutkan pertunangan kita dan menikah secepatnya. Apa kau setuju?"**_

 _ **"B-benarkah? Apa ini mimpi?"**_

 _ **"Bodoh!"**_

 _ **CHU**_

 _ **Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir pria IT itu.**_

 _ **"Bagaimana? Apa ini masih terasa seperti mimpi bagimu?**_ **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yihiyyy.. Jadi kejawab ya, sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu cuma ilusi dari CY, bentuk lain dari curahan hatinya yang selama ini terpendam. Semoga paham ya maksud dari sosok Kyungsoo disini.**

 **Say goodbye dulu buat Kyungsoo (ilusi) karena gak bakal ketemu lagi di Chapt terakhir depan. T_T**

 **Oh ya, sesuai janji mau balesin Review-review kalian ya. Mau ucapin yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang udah isi kolom review aku, ayooo Review lagi biar aku makin semangat nulisnya. :)**

 **Guest: ini bukan Remake'an, ini pure dari pikiran aku.**

 **SyiSehun: hehehe.. Iya CY memang jaharaaaaa. Padahal mah doyan-doyan juga. :D**

 **Ekayoon: iyaa udah PHP-in anak orang, terus nikmatin juga lagi. #ehh. :D**

 **CussonsBaekby: huwaaa.. Ini udah diusahakan untuk menistakan Baekhyun senista mungkin. Parah Baekhyun dibuat tekanan batin sama CY. T_T**

 **Inspirit7starlight: u're welcome :)**

 **Park Rinhyun-uchiha: hehehe.. Iya kaya kebawa suasana gara-gara Kyungsoo maksa dia buat deketin Baekhyun.**

 **Phantom.d'esprit: Done :)**

 **Cici fu: its already :)**

 **Rly: hehehe maklum CY lagi kaget campur stress.**

 **Galaxy Aquarius: makasih ya udah bilang fanfic ini keren. Bikinnya juga sambil nahan gemes sama sikap CY yang gak gentle. Oh gak ngefeel ya sama Chansoo? Tapi selain sama Kyungsoo, aku rasa gak ada lagi yang cocok sm CY crack pairnya. Iya itu cuma ilusi aja, tadinya mau dibuat itu arwah beneran, cuma kayanya udah mainstream aja. Hhe.. Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya :)**

 **ChanbMine: iyaa itu Baekhyun udah pergiiii. Udah kapok sama Chanyeol yang gagal Moveon, gantian skrg giliran Chanyeol yang ngejar-ngejar.**

 **Tannurfr: makasih karena udah suka Chansoo. Aku pikir Chansoo itu notbadlah. :)**

 **ZenBaek: iyaa CY jahat, jahat bangett. Ny. Do sinis banget maklum emaknya Kyungsoo nurun ke anaknya. Hahaha.. Tapi itu karena kekhawatiran Ny. Do aja kok, takut cucunya dijauhin dari dia.**

 **Saaaa: Baek hamilnya nanti kalau udah nikah aja. Kalau belum nikah kasian makin galau hidupnya. Hhe tapi sarannya boleh juga tuh buat di pertimbangin. :D**

 **Sweetchocolate: iyaa Baekkie Baper abis digituin CY. Heuhh Poor Baekkie :(**

 **Dya Kim: yeayyy saran kamu dipenuhi di Chapt ini, aku masukin Yifan sebagai tokoh tambahan.**

 **Chanbaekjjang: makasih. Terus semangatin aku yaa..**

 **Misslah: Done :)**

 **Parkizuna: kok gitu? Pasti mau bikin Kyungsoo gue nistaaa senistaa mungkin dehhh. Awas ajaaa!**

 **Chanyeol park: ini udah diusahakan secepat mungkin kok. :)**

 **Baekkipark: ini udah cepet kok. Gimana? Puas gak sama Chapt ini?**

 **Daebaektaeluv: iya ini memang M kok ratingnya, tsay! :)**

 **Ervyanaca: iya nih parah yaaa keterlaluan, keroyok si Dobi yukksss. :D**

 **Yeolangghraeni: DONe :)**

 **Byunjaehyunee: jahat pake banget! ZBL!**

 **Oh Sehyunie: thank you :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOMAWO :***

IG: TiaraCwenur


	3. Chapter 3

**PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **River Flows in You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Aracelli**

 **Arlo**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanbaek / ChanSoo (Slight) / KrisBaek (Slight) / (GS)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Firstly, mau ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah follow, fav dan juga isi kolom review. Semua kritik dan sarannya aku terima dengan baik, karena aku juga masih bener-bener belajar dan terbilang 'newbie' di dunia per-ff-an. Jadi makasih yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca fanfic ini dan kasih respon, itu berguna bgt buat aku.**_

 _ **Ada kabar baik di Fanfic ini, setelah melihat beberapa Review dan PM yang pengen cerita ini gak cepet-cepet selesai, jadi aku berniat buat lanjutin fanfic ini sampai selesai. Gak mau janjiin ini bakal abis berapa Chapt, berjalan gitu aja sampai bener-bener THE END. #AuthorLabil #SenengLiatFeedBack #Appreciate**_

 _ **Pengen bahas dikit masalah alur yang katanya berantakan. Mohon maaf karena disini terjadi kesalahan teknis. Fanfic ini aku ketik dari Hp, pake Word dari Hp juga. Publishnya jugaa.. *niat. Jadi ini cuma masalah tampilan aja yang beda. Pas bikin di Hp aku selalu sertain PAGE BREAK dan DOUBLE ENTER, tapi ternyata pas aku publish semua PAGE BREAK dan DOUBLE ENTER aku ilang/gak ada efeknya. Alhasil, kalian jadi bingung bacanya karena semua terkesan jadi kecampur. Jadi di Chapt ini bakal aku siasatin pake TITIK-TITIK ke bawah.**_

 _ **So, mohon dimaafkan. Semoga segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini bisa dimaklumi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil, menuntun kedua anaknya agar masuk kedalam dan tak lupa memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada mereka.

"Ayah kenapa kita terburu-buru? Bahkan kita belum masuk ke dalam." Ujar Aracelli. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan anaknya yang tidak tau apa-apa. Saat ini tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena mengetahui fakta terbaru bahwa Baekhyun telah memiliki kekasih baru.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "kita sepertinya hanya akan menganggu mereka." Sahut Chanyeol.

BRUMMMM...

Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepanjang jalan, Chanyeol terus saja mengingat kejadian itu. Reflek ia memukul setiran mobilnya, membuat Aracelli menoleh ke arah ayahnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa,yah?" Tanyanya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum miris dan menggeleng.

"Huwwwaaaa... Aaa..yahhhh... Huwwwwaaaa..." Arlo tiba-tiba saja menangis. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar karena saat ini ia sedang fokus mengemudi.

"Sayang, kenapa kau menangis,hem?"

"Huwaaaaa... Aaa...yaahhhh..." Tangisan itu semakin kencang. Arlo duduk seorang diri di samping, tubuhnya terikat sabuk pengaman dan sepertinya ia tidak betah.

Aracelli mengambil botol susu di dalam tas kemudian sedikit memajukan tubuhnya menyempil di ruang kosong yang ada di antara kursi Chanyeol - Arlo dan memberikan susu itu pada adik kecilnya.

"Noooo... Huwaaaa... Huwaaaa... A..yaahhh.." Arlo menolak pemberian Aracelli, tapi gadis itu tetap berusaha untuk memberikannya susu. Tubuh Arlo bergerak kesana-kesini menunjukkan bahwa saat ini ia sedang berontak.

"Ayah bagaimana ini? Adik tidak mau susunya." Ujar Aracelli. "Kau mau apa, Arlo? Ayah sedang mengemudi. Jangan menangis terus."

"Sayang diamlah, ayo minum susunya ya. Sebentar lagi kita sampai dirumah Gema." Chanyeol mengusap surai halus anak laki-lakinya. Arlo mencoba untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol agar ayahnya mau mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari ikatan sabuk pengaman.

"Mungkin Arlo ingin di pangku,yah. Dia tidak betah duduk disana." Ujar Aracelli lagi.

Suasana hati dan pikiran Chanyeol benar-benar sedang berantakan. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengerti dan menenangkan putranya saja ia tidak bisa. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol melajukan kecepatan mobilnya dan hampir menabrak mobil yang ada didepan.

"Ayah!" Teriak Aracelli.

CIIIIIIIITTTTTTT

Mobil itu mendadak berhenti. Chanyeol menginjak remnya dalam-dalam. Membuat semua yang ada di mobil sedikit terpental ke depan.

Ia segera tersadar kemudian melihat ke arah anak-anaknya. Harusnya Chanyeol tidak seperti ini, seharusnya dia adalah sosok pria yang kuat. Tatapannya sempat kosong ke arah Arlo yang sejak tadi menangis sambil meminta tubuhnya di gendong oleh Chanyeol.

"A-ayaahhh..." Lagi-lagi Aracelli memanggil Chanyeol, memastikan apakah semua baik-baik saja. Karena sejak tadi sang ayah berlaku aneh.

Chanyeol segera tersadar dan membuka sabuk pengaman Arlo kemudian menggendongnya, memeluknya begitu erat serta menciuminya berkali-kali.

"Maafkan ayah sayang. Maafkan ayah yaaa.."

"Huwaaaa.. Ayahhh..." Arlo nampak ketakutan.

"Kau pasti sangat sedih karena Baekhyun Eonnie sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih baru dan pastinya eonnie tidak akan bisa lagi sering-sering menemui kita kan yah?"

Chanyeol meraih tangan sang putri dan mengecupnya singkat. "Sudahlah lupakan itu semua, Kau baik-baik saja?", dibalas sebuah anggukan dari putrinya.

Pria itu telah membuat kesalahan. Ia begitu lengah hingga hampir saja membuat keluarganya celaka. Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi itu pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol? Pria yang membuatku semakin sulit untuk masuk ke dalam hatimu."

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di balkon seorang diri, posisinya tidak berubah sejak 30 menit lalu setelah kepergian Park Chanyeol dan kedua anaknya dari flat begitu saja ketika mendengar Wu Yifan yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai tunangan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan Wu Yifan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Matamu... Mengisyaratkan sebuah perasaan yang sangat dalam ketika kalian sedang bertatapan."

"..."

"Baek, jika kau mencintainya lalu kenapa kau mau bertunangan denganku? Apa aku hanya pelampiasanmu saja?"

Baekhyun memalingkan pandangan, jarinya sibuk memilin cincin berlian yang ada dijari manisnya itu.

"Sudahlah Yifan. Park Chanyeol hanya masalaluku, dan kau adalah masadepanku. Jadi, biarkan semua berjalan apa adanya."

"Apa itu artinya kau akan membuka hatimu untukku?"

DEG

Baekhyun kembali melihat Wu Yifan, dengan berat hati ia mengangguk agar tunangannya itu tidak memberikan banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyangkut dirinya dengan si duda.

Wu Yifan tampak senang, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Baekhyun dan segera memeluk gadis mungil itu. Tubuhnya terlalu tinggi hingga membuat Baekhyun seperti anak kecil.

"Terima kasih,Baek. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu melupakan pria itu dan hidup bahagia bersamaku." Ucap Yifan mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun. Sementara yang sedang diusap diam tak bergeming.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berjalan, sosok Baekhyun perlahan mulai memudar di dalam keluarga Park. Pria itu meminta pada kedua anaknya agar jangan pernah membahas soal Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melirik jam sudah pukul 7 pagi. Anak-anak sedang di rumah Gema-nya. Belakangan kondisi kesehatan pria itu sedikit terganggu, jadi untuk sementara waktu anak-anak di titipkan di rumah Ny. Do.

KRING... KRING...

"Ya dokter ini aku.."

"Kau tidak lupakan hari ini kita ada konsultasi?" Sahut seberang sana.

"Tentu, sampai bertemu di rumah sakit nanti"

"Ok kalau begitu, see u soon."

Sebut saja Dr. Joy seorang psikiater yang bekerja disalah satu rumah sakit jiwa yang terletak di Seattle. Dokter cantik berdarah Korea-Amerika itu adalah sepupu mendiang Kyungsoo.

Lalu kenapa Park Chanyeol harus berkonsultasi dengan psikiater? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

 _ ***Flashback ON**_

 _ **Ny. Do saat itu sedang asik bermain dengan cucunya di halaman belakang. Ada yang aneh dengan menantunya akhir-akhir ini, wanita itu sering melihat sang menantu mengurung diri di kamarnya, tatapannya sendu bahkan pria itu lebih sering di rumah ketimbang pergi ke Kedai.**_

 _ **Ny. Do paham dengan keadaan menantunya saat ini, setelah ia mendengar cerita dari cucunya bahwa hubungan Park Chanyeol berakhir karena Byun Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih yang lain.**_

 _ **Hari itu, menantunya sedang menginap dirumahnya. Sudah sore hari pria itu tidak juga keluar kamar. Khawatir karena sang menantu belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Park Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Kyungsoo... Kau dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu, Kyung!"**_

 _ **Samar-samar Ny. Do mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang nyaris histeris.**_

 _ **"Kyungsoo apa kau sudah melupakanku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menunjukan dirimu lagi, hah?"**_

 _ **Ny. Do berdiri persis di depan pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh menantunya. Ia menempelkan telinganya supaya bisa mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol didalam sana.**_

 _ **"Ahh Kyungsoo-ku sayang. Aku sungguh senang akhirnya kau bisa datang. Aku kesepian dan juga merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Kyung, bolehkah aku menciummu,hem?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Hahahahaha.. Kau sungguh menggemaskan,Kyung. Aku mencintaimu."**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _ **Ny. Do membuka pintu kamar itu. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat sang menantu tengah bermonolog di depan cermin dengan tatapan yang begitu hampa.**_

 _ **"Chanyeolllll..."**_

 _ **Pria itu melirik bayangan Ny. Do dari cermin. Ia malah tersenyum, senyum seringai yang menurut wanita itu cukup mengerikan.**_

 _ **"Bu.. Lihatlah Kyungsoo datang dan hari ini dia sangat cantik.." Chanyeol menunjuk ke cermin dan menatap pantulan dirinya disana.**_

 _ **"Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi pada menantu tersayangku? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Hixs hixs" batin Ny. Do**_

 _ **Pemandangan didepannya cukup mengagetkan Ny. Do. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol berakhir seperti ini, apakah dua kali kehilangan orang yang di cintainya membuat pria itu menjadi depresi?**_

 _ **Ny. Do mendekatkan dirinya ke arah menantunya yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia merangkul bahu lebar milik Park Chanyeol sambil terisak, hatinya begitu sedih melihat kondisi menantunya. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang, Ny. Do menghubungi Dr. Joy guna mengobati penyakit yang di derita sang menantu.**_

 _ ***Flashback END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk diruang tunggu sendirian, suasana rumah sakit tidak begitu ramai hari ini. Sebenarnya pria itu tidak begitu suka harus datang menemui Dr. Joy karena ia merasa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Pria itu ingat saat pertama kali sang mertua membawanya ke sini. Tanpa seizinnya, wanita itu mendaftarkannya sebagai pasien. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa tujuan mertua membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa, tapi begitu mereka bertemu dengan Dr. Joy dan memberikan banyak pertanyaan seputar sosok Do Kyungsoo yang sering datang akhirnya Chanyeol paham bahwa Ny. Do menganggap dirinya gila.

Setelah menunggu lama, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter yang juga sepupu dari mendiang istrinya. Mereka tidak begitu akrab, tapi beberapa kali pernah bertemu. Dulu, Kyungsoo pernah mengundangnya makan malam di rumah Ny. Do pada saat hari 'Thanksgiving' dan Natal beberapa tahun lalu.

"Hay Mr. Park.." Sapa wanita itu dengan aksen Amerika. Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan. Ruangan itu cukup luas dan suasananya sangat tenang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Mr. Park?"

"Baik. Dokter sampai kapan aku harus melakukan konsultasi seperti ini?"

Dr. Joy terkekeh kecil sambil mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping sofa.

"Just Relax !" Dr. Joy menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya dan pria itu mau tidak mau menurutinya.

Sesaat Chanyeol membuka kembali matanya, "Dengar Dr. Joy jika kau masih beranggapan yang sama dengan mertuaku maka kau salah. Aku tidak gila, aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku masih bisa mengurus kedaiku, mengendarai mobil dan sangat mengingat siapa diriku." Tutur Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Sssttt... Tenanglah, aku tidak menganggapmu gila. Aku tau kau baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu relax, Mr. Park, that's all." menyapu mata Chanyeol dengan tangannya agar mata besar itu menutup.

"Tenanglahhh... Anggap saja kau sedang berada di sebuah taman. Taman yang indah bersama kedua anakmu dan juga wanita yang kau cintai." Dr. Joy mencoba memberikan stimulus pada Chanyeol dan sepertinya pria itu sudah mulai menerima stimulus-stimulus tersebut.

Dr. Joy melihat Chanyeol tersenyum, pria itu sudah masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya. "Mr. Park apa kau bahagia bersama mereka? Apa yang kau lihat disana?"

"Aracelli dan Arlo sedang bermain sepeda. Mereka sangat lucu."

"Hanya mereka? Apakah sepupu ku ada disana?" Tanya Dr. Joy. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, menggerakan kepalanya seolah-olah ia sedang mencari sosok yang ditanyakan.

"B...yun.. Baekh..yunnn.."

"Hmm siapa? Siapa itu Mr. Park?" Dr. Joy tidak mengenal Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.. Kau disini?"

"..." Dr. Joy mencoba untuk memberikan kesempatan Chanyeol dengan alam bawah sadarnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Alam bawah sadar Chanyeol**_

 _ **Chanyeol duduk di sebuah bangku taman dimana hamparan hijau terbentang luas dihadapannya. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Pria itu ingat saat ini adalah ulang tahun Do Kyungsoo tahun lalu.**_

 _ **Aracelli masih berusia 9 tahun dan Arlo 2 tahun, mereka merayakan ulang tahun Do Kyungsoo dengan bertamasya di taman indah. Disana ada sebuah danau kecil yang terdapat beberapa angsa sedang berenang membuat danau tersebut semakin indah.**_

 _ **Aracelli bermain sepeda. Arlo ditempatkan di Keranjang yang berada di depan sepedanya. Mereka tertawa bahagia.**_

 _ **Seingat Chanyeol, yang duduk di sampingnya pada saat itu adalah Do Kyungsoo dimana sang istri meletakkan kepalanya dibahu pria itu sambil memeluk lengan besarnya.**_

 _ **Tapi saat ia menoleh, bukannya Do Kyungsoo melainkan Byun Baekhyun. Aneh! Tapi itulah yang Chanyeol lihat. Baekhyun persis melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo pada saat itu.**_

 _ **Bahkan anting berlian yang Chanyeol berikan untuk Kyungsoo sebagai hadiah ulang tahun juga terpasang dengan indahnya di telinga Baekhyun.**_

 _ **"Dimana istriku? Kau sedang apa disini,Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersenyum dan tetap tenang, "istrimu? Aku ini istrimu, Chan."**_

 _ **"T-tidak! Istriku Do Kyungsoo. Kau adalah Baekhyun dan kau sudah meninggalkanku." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, ia berdiri menghadap wanita itu.**_

 _ **"Apa maksudmu,Chan? Siapa Do Kyungsoo itu? Disini tidak ada yang bernama Do Kyungsoo."**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Chanyeol meremas rambutnya begitu kencang, ia tampak frustasi.**_

 _ **"Chanyeooollll..." Baekhyun mencoba meraih tangan pria itu, tapi Chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Baekhyun.**_

 _ **"Do Kyungsoo!" Teriak Chanyeol**_

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan peluh yang membasahi area wajahnya. Nafasnya menderu-deru, ia begitu frustasi dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi Mr. Park?" Tanya Dr. Joy. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dr. Joy mengusap punggung pria itu guna menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat disana?" Sekali lagi Dr. Joy bertanya.

"Aku tidak menemukan Do Kyungsoo disana."

"Lalu siapa Byun Baekhyun yang kau sebut-sebut itu?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Dr. Joy yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Dia wanita yang sempat menjalin hubungan denganku."

Baiklah ini semakin seru. Dr. Joy mengambil segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Pria itu menghabiskan air itu hanya sepersekian detik, seperti orang yang kehausan berada di padang pasir yang sangat gersang.

"Oh ya? Lalu kemana dia sekarang?"

"Aku melakukan kesalahan, kesalahan yang sangat besar." Chanyeol menunduk, menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bisa ceritakan lebih detail lagi?" Dr. Joy kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan sebuah pulpen dan buku analisis.

Chanyeol berdeham sebentar, ia merubah posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin dan mulai menceritakan semuanya. Dari kemunculan Do Kyungsoo hingga awal ketika Baekhyun hadir. Karena kehadiran Baekhyun hanya berselang beberapa hari setelah kematian istrinya. Dr. Joy menjadi pendengar yang baik. Sesekali ia mencatat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah!" Dr. Joy menutup bukunya. Ia mulai bisa menjawab kasus ini.

"Begini saudaraku. Dari apa yang aku baca dari ceritamu, sepertinya kau mengalami gangguan Delusional. Kau tau apa itu Delusi? _Delusi adalah waham atau keyakinan yang bertentangan dengan kenyataan, gangguan delusi merupakan jenis penyakit mental psikosis. Psikosis sendiri di tandai dengan ketidaksinambungan antara pikiran dan emosi sehingga penderita kehilangan dengan realita sebenarnya."_

 _"_ Bisa kau jelaskan dengan kalimat sederhana? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Seperti pada kasusmu, kau selalu mencoba untuk menghadirkan sosok Kyungsoo ke dalam khayalanmu, seolah-olah ia masih ada dan berada disisimu. Padahal kau tau bahwa istrimu sudah meninggal. Itu semua diakibatkan oleh ketidakmampuanmu untuk mengeluarkan segala emosi yang terjadi padamu. Kau begitu sedih kehilangan istrimu, maka hadirlah sosok Kyungsoo seperti yang kau katakan. Kau mulai jatuh cinta lagi tapi tertekan karena sikap bibiku, maka hadirlah perkataan-perkataan Do Kyungsoo yang seolah-olah menyuruhmu untuk bersama kekasihmu itu."

"..."

"Ketahuilah Mr. Park, gangguan yang kau alami ini sungguh tidak baik. Jika kau terus membiarkan ini terjadi, aku khawatir gangguanmu akan berlanjut hingga ke tahap selanjutnya, yaitu GILA."

DEG

Tangan Chanyeol gemetar, apa ia benar-benar mengalami gangguan seperti itu? Sungguh tidak menyangka.

"Apa ada solusinya? Bagaimana cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

Dr. Joy tersenyum simpul, ia senang mendengar pasiennya mempunyai inisiatif untuk mencari solusi dan pastinya keinginan untuk sembuh.

"Kita bisa melakukan teraphy dan aku akan memberikanmu obat-obatan untuk menenangkan perasaan gelisahmu."

"B-baiklah, Kapan kita bisa mulai teraphynya?"

"Secepat mungkin, Mr. Park."

Setelah itu Chanyeol bersiap untuk pergi, karena ia harus ke kedai. Ini sudah hampir sore, pasti Kim Jongdae sudah menunggunya.

"Aku permisi dulu, sampai bertemu lagi dok."

"Mr. Park..." Panggil Dr. Joy

"Dengar, seberapa kuat kita melakukan teraphy itu tidak akan berguna jika kau masih saja membiarkan Do Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam khayalanmu. Itu semua tergantung dari bagaimana kau memberikan suggesti positive untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Hmm aku mengerti." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi apa maksud dari penglihatanku tadi. Kenapa sosok Do Kyungsoo berubah menjadi Byun Baekhyun?"

Sejenak Dr. Joy berpikir kemudian ia mengedikan bahunya. "Mungkin saat ini sosok Byun Baekhyun dalam hidupmu sudah mulai mendominasi. Kau mencintainya? Tentu saja, perannya dalam hidupmu saat ini penting. Dan adalah hal wajar ketika ia hadir dalam alam bawah sadarmu."

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia membungkuk memberi salam kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun pulang larut malam karena kesibukannya di kampus. Ia merasa lapar dan memutuskan untuk makan di salah satu kedai Ramen korea. Baekhyun tidak sendirian ia bersama Wu Yifan. Pria itu tadi menjemputnya di kampus.

"Jadi lusa kau kembali ke Korea?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengaduk-aduk kuah Korea yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Ya, aku sudah dua minggu disini. Meskipun ayahmu mengizinkanku disini selama yang aku mau, tapi rasanya tetap saja ada yang berbeda."

"Heuh.. Akhirnya kau menyadarinya." Sindir Baekhyun.

Wu Yifan tidak ikut makan, karena Ny. Byun membuatkannya nasi goreng kimchi tadi. Mereka makan bersama sesaat sebelum menjemput Baekhyun.

"Oh ya Baek, lalu kapan kau akan ke Korea?" Baekhyun mengerti maksud Yifan, pasti soal pernikahan.

"M-mungkin minggu depan, aku akan mengambil cuti kuliahku."

"Kau yakin setelah menikah kita akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh hingga kuliahmu selesai?"

"Kita sudah membahasnya Yifan. Kau yang menginginkan kita untuk cepat-cepat menikah. Jadi kau harus mengerti juga keadaanku."

"Yaa. Yasudah lanjutkan makanmu."

Wu Yifan menikmati Araknya sementara Baekhyun diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah pria itu. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, apakah benar Wu Yifan adalah akhir dari perjalanannya. Pria yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai. Pria yang sudah ia tolak, tapi tetap bersikap baik padanya. Apakah ia bisa menjalani hidup bersama Yifan? Apakah hidupnya akan bahagia karena menikah bukan atas dasar cinta? Sesaat ia menghela nafasnya dan menganggap bahwa semua ini adalah doa sang ibu yang mungkin di dengar oleh tuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Wu Yifan kembali ke flat. Disana tidak ada Ny. Byun. Tumben sekali, padahal biasanya Ny. Byun tidak akan pergi keluar seorang diri. Wu Yifan menemukan memo yang tertempel di kulkas, ia mencabut dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

" _ **Ibu keluar sebentar. Semenjak disini ibu tidak pernah berdoa di gereja. Jadi ibu pergi ke gereja bersama Ny. Smith."**_

Baekhyun kenal Ny. Smith itu adalah tetangga depan kamarnya. Seorang janda berusia 60 tahun yang tidak memiliki anak. Hidupnya sendirian dan ia hidup dibawah naungan pemerintah, setiap sebulan sekali ada seorang pengacara yang akan berkunjung ke flatnya memberikan uang saku. Begitulah kurang lebih.

Kini tinggal Baekhyun dan Yifan disana. Entah kenapa mendadak suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Setelah sekian lama, baru ini lagi mereka berada dalam satu ruangan hanya berdua saja. Baekhyun kurang nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Aku ingin mandi." Kata Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Ya, aku ingin merokok di Balkon." Sahut Yifan membuka pintu balkonnya selebar mungkin, membiarkan sirkulasi udara masuk ke dalam ruangan.

15 menit kemudian..

Baekhyun keluar hanya mengenakan Bathrope dengan rambut yang ia bungkus dengan handuk. Tak sengaja mata Yifan menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk di dapur, jika di cium dari aromanya wanita itu sedang membuat kopi.

Sial! Yifan merutuki dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya memanas melihat sosok Baekhyun. Padahal ia sudah pernah melihat wanita itu dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun, tapi entah kenapa malam ini ada sesuatu yang menggoda dan memicu hasrat pria berkacamata tebal itu.

Sepertinya efek Arak yang tadi ia minum baru bereaksi. Yifan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya, ia butuh udara yang lebih banyak untuk dihirup karena saat ini ia sedang bergairah.

Wu Yifan membuang rokoknya yang belum ia habiskan, dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berada di dapur. Wanita itu bersenandung kecil dan menggerakan tubuhnya sesekali membuat Bathrope tersebut beberapa kali ikut bergoyang.

GREP

"Wu yifan! Apa yang kau lak..."

"Sssttt... Baek, ku mohon diamlah. Biarkan aku memelukmu, sudah sangat lama rasanya. Aku merindukanmu.."

Ucapan Wu Yifan sungguh membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu mengambil kesempatan disaat-saat seperti ini. Tidak tau malu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berontak tapi apa daya, kekuatan Wu Yifan lebih besar daripadanya.

"Kenapa kau menolakku? Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. Bahkan dulu kita pernah melakukannya."

"Dengar Yifan, jika kau berani macam-macam aku akan berteriak!"

"Kau mengancamku?" Dengan sigap Wu Yifan membalik tubuh mungil yang ada didepannya. Ia mengangkat tubuh tersebut hingga menyerupai anak koala.

"Yifannn.. Sadarlah Yifannn..."

Yifan tidak peduli, masih di posisi yang sama ia melepas tali Bathrope milik Baekhyun hingga terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh yang indah.

"Kau sungguh indah, Baek. Persis seperti dulu."

Baekhyun terus menggerakan tubuhnya. Namun pemberontakan tersebut malah semakin membuat Yifan bergairah, ia melangkah kakinya hingga ke ruangan yang sedikit luas. Baekhyun masih berada di gendongannya, tak mau mengulur waktu karena khawatir Ny. Byun kembali Yifan menghisap payudara Baekhyun kuat-kuat.

"Yiiihhhh.. Fannhhh.. Henhh.. Tiikannhh.. Ssstttthhh..."

Perlahan gerakan berontak Baekhyun melemah, tak dipungkiri ia merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir dua kali lebih cepat saat merasakan hisapan Wu Yifan. Saat ini hati dan pikirannya sedang bertentangan, ia sadar betul jika Wu Yifan adalah pria yang tidak ia cintai tapi hati kecilnya tak bisa mengelak jika semenjak berpisahnya dengan Chanyeol ia merasakan kehampaan yang luar biasa, ia butuh kehangatan selayaknya manusia normal kebanyakan.

Tangan Wu Yifan mulai menanggalkan Bathrope tersebut dan Baekhyun tak melarangnya. Ada kebahagiaan terselip disana, saat wanita yang ia cintai mulai menerima sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia berikan.

Kini Yifan menuntun kepala Baekhyun untuk sedikit menunduk karena ia ingin mencium bibir tipis wanita itu.

"Mmmhhhh..." Keduanya melenguh bersamaan. Baekhyun mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yifan. Mereka benar-benar menikmati 'french kiss' mereka.

Lagi-lagi karena masalah waktu, tanpa melakukan pemanasan yang lama. Wu Yifan membuka celananya tanpa melepas kemejanya lalu menancapkan kepunyaannya pada milik Baekhyun. Pria itu menghentakkannya secara bertubi-tubi membuat Baekhyun serasa terbang ke awan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Ku mohon cintailah aku." Lirih Yifan disela-sela bercintanya.

DEG

Baekhyun sedikit tertegun mendengar itu. Kenapa cinta itu harus ia dapatkan dari Yifan bukan dari seorang Chanyeol? Apakah ini yang dinamakan Hukum karma? Baekhyun pernah menyakiti Yifan, ia mendapatkan karmanya bersama Chanyeol dan kini disaat ia terluka bahkan Wu Yifanlah yang justru memberikan cinta yang tulus.

TESS

TESS

TESS

Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya sambil menatap Wu Yifan,"Menikahlah denganku, Yifan." Permintaan yang lebih condong ke arah perintah itu membuat Wu Yifan ikut terharu, ia kemudian mencium kening wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Ny. Do dan para pelayannya berencana untuk datang ke rumah Chanyeol, mengingat keadaan rumah menantunya yang sudah tidak layak disebut rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk membereskan segala kekacauan yang ada disana.

Ditengah perjalanan, Ny. Do tak sengaja bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari swalayan. Ia menyuruh supirnya untuk berhenti sebentar.

Baekhyun membungkuk kecil memberi salam pada sosok wanita yang ada dihadapannya, yaitu Ny. Do. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, semenjak Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghilang dari keluarga Chanyeol.

"Nona Byun, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?"

Setelah Ny. Do meminta para pelayannya untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol lebih dulu kini ia dan Baekhyun berada di sebuah restaurant. Hanya ada secangkir kopi dan teh hijau beserta kentang goreng di atas meja.

"Bagaimana kabar anda, nyonya?" Baekhyun memulai perbincangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri? Aku dengar-dengar kini kau sudah bertunangan?" Ny. Do bukan tipe yang suka berbasa-basi.

"Apa menantumu yang memberitahu?" Ny. Do mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

"Bukankah ini semua keinginan anda? Anda tidak suka dengan kehadiranku diantara cucu-cucu anda dan juga menantu anda." Baekhyun sedikit ketus. Ny. Do tetap bersikap tenang meski tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam batang cangkir begitu erat.

"Aku mengakui kesalahanku. Tapi apa kau tau bagaimana keadaan menantuku saat kau pergi meninggalkannya?"

"Nyonya, menantumu sudah gila!"

DEG

"Bagaimana mungkin aku hidup dengan pria yang berhalusinasi akan mendiang istrinya. Bahkan ia menganggap Ny. Kyungsoo masih hidup."

Pernyataan Baekhyun membuat Ny. Do sedikit terngaga, ternyata Baekhyun juga mengetahuinya.

"Menantumu tidak mencintaiku, dia mencintai putrimu. Hanya putrimu. Bahkan ia ingin menikahiku karena kedua cucumu yang menyukaiku. Apa dia pantas untuk wanita sepertiku yang mencintainya dengan tulus?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Hatinya kembali pilu tiap kali mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Maaf nyonya aku begitu emosional. Hatiku sudah hancur, aku memaafkannya tapi rasanya tidak mungkin untuk kembali pada menantumu." Tambahnya.

Ny. Do menghela nafasnya dan tetap mempertahankan senyum basa-basinya.

"Chanyeol kini sedang menjalani pengobatan." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ya, yang kau katakan benar menantuku sudah gila. Ia berhalusinasi tentang Do Kyungsoo. Selepas kepergianmu, penyakit Chanyeol semakin menjadi. Ia begitu murung dan mengurung dirinya dikamar."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Potong Baekhyun cemas.

"Aku sudah membawanya ke psikiater. Dan Chanyeol dinyatakan mengalami gangguan Delusional."

"..." Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya.

"Kita tidak pernah tau seberapa dalamnya kesedihan Chanyeol, ia terus memendamnya sehingga menyebabkan halusinasi. Dr. Joy sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku, bahkan kau sering disebut-sebut olehnya."

Ny. Do menceritakan panjang lebar perihal kondisi Chanyeol. Ada sedikit penyesalan yang hinggap di hati Baekhyun, tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan pernyataan yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan kembali pada Park Chanyeol. Lagipula, dia sudah berjanji untuk mulai membuka hatinya pada Yifan. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Yifan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah, Nn. Byun aku rasa aku harus segera pergi. Ku doakan semoga kau bahagia dengan kehidupan baru mu kelak. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu goyah, aku tau apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sangat keterlaluan. Aku pamit."

Ny. Do pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara Chanyeol sedang berada di kedai, ia benar-benar menyibukkan dirinya guna menghindari dari pikiran kosong. Tekadnya untuk sembuh sungguh tinggi. Pria itu tidak mau berakhir menjadi GILA, bagaimana nasib anak-anaknya nanti?

"Istirahatlah, boss. Sejak tadi kau tidak berhenti bekerja. Bahkan kau mengambil tugasku." Ujar Kim Jongdae.

"Aku tidak lelah, Tuan Kim." Sahut Chanyeol singkat, ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya. Para pegawai yang lain sampai kebingungan, karena hari ini hampir 80 persen semua pekerjaan mereka diambil alih oleh duda itu.

Sementara dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang diam-diam mengintip dari balik jendela memperhatikan Chanyeol. Ya, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Hatinya sangat sedih melihat kekasih hatinya saat ini. Pria itu nampaknya kurusan, rambutnya sudah tidak tertata rapih seperti dulu. Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan Park Chanyeol.

Setelah puas melihat Park Chanyeol dari kejauhan, gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi tak lama kemudian matanya membulat saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Itu Chanyeol. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar sangat kencang. Kenapa pria itu harus memergokinya disini. Baekhyun menoleh, melihat Chanyeol berdiri diujung sana.

"P-park Chanyeol.." Sahutnya, pria itu berlari kecil ke arahnya. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau melihatku?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Kim Jongdae. Kau sedang apa disekitar sini?" Chanyeol memasang senyumnya, salah satu ekspresi favorit Baekhyun.

"T-tidak, aku hanya tak sengaja lewat sini."

"Oh begitu..." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Kau?" Baekhyun mendadak teringat perkataan tadi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik sajakan." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar berusaha membuktikan bahwa ia memang sehat.

Sesaat mereka terdiam, karena memang tidak ada bahan perbincangan. "Mana tunanganmu,Baek?"

DEG

Baekhyun tertegun sampai akhirnya ia kembali tersadar, "Dia sedang bersama ibuku. Ini aku baru saja dari swalayan, hari ini kami ingin makan malam bersama." Lidah Baekhyun begitu keluh. Rasanya terlalu canggung jika harus membahas masalah Wu Yifan dengan Chanyeol.

"Begitu ya.. Yasudah sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru. Kau tau, aku senang bertemu lagi denganmu." Chanyeol menepuk lengan Baekhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Chan..." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Hmm ada apa Baek?" Chanyeol menoleh.

"Jika kau sempat, datanglah ke Korea. Kami akan menikah."

Chanyeol terdiam, lama ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Baekhyun menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba pria itu mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat, Baek. Semoga kau bahagia." Ucapnya datar kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Baekhyun meratapi kepergian Chanyeol, "apakah dia sudah melupakanku?" Batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Boss... Tadi Ny. Do menghub..."

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi." Potong Chanyeol berlari melewati Kim Jongdae begitu saja ke arah lantai atas. Barista itu bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada bossnya tersebut.

BRAK!

Chanyeol merosotkan tubuhnya dipintu. Air matanya mengalir sangat deras, ia begitu sedih mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun akan menikah. Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal telah menyakiti gadis itu, dan sekarang ia harus membayar semuanya.

Dadanya begitu sesak hingga ia sulit bernafas. Ia butuh obat penenangnya, karena pikirannya kembali kacau. Dengan merangkak layaknya bayi, Chanyeol menghampiri nakas disamping ranjang membuka laci tersebut dengan cepat dan mengambil obat.

Chanyeol menenggak 5 butir obat sekaligus. Nafasnya masih menderu, ia meremas rambutnya keras-keras dan menjedoti kepalanya di nakas tersebut sambil menangis.

"Hixsss... Hixsss... Arrrrggghhhh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jangan lupa minggu depan untuk kembali ke Korea. Ibu dan Yifan akan mengurus semuanya disana." Ujar Ny. Byun. Baekhyun kini sedang ada di bandara. Ia mengantar kepergian Wu Yifan dan juga ibunya

"Tenang saja bu, aku juga akan mengurus cutiku." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Ny. Byun mencium kening putrinya kemudian pergi karena harus boarding pass.

Tinggal Wu Yifan dan Baekhyun disana. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa kau tidak akan datang ke Korea." Kata Yifan membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sesaat kemudian memukul lengan pria tinggi itu.

"Kau sudah gila! Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Apa kau mau itu benar terjadi,hem?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan sanggup membayangkannya."

"..."

"Yasudah aku pergi dulu ya, sampai bertemu di Korea." Pamit Yifan mengusap rambut Baekhyun kemudian memeluk wanitanya, menyesap aroma tubuh wanita itu sebagai bekal rindu selama di Korea.

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan. Baekhyun kemudian teringat oleh perkataan Yifan barusan, bagaimana jika takdir memang tidak membawanya kembali ke Korea? Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng kepalanya, karena tuhan sudah menakdirkan dirinya dengan Wu Yifan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berjalan, Baekhyun mulai mengurus cutinya. Besok siang keberangkatannya ke Korea, Ny. Do mengatakan bahwa persiapan pernikahannya sudah 98 persen, karena 2 persennya adalah kehadiran calon mempelai wanitanya. Baekhyun berencana untuk mengambil cuti selama dua semester alias satu tahun. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun mulai memasukan pakaian dan barang-barang penting yang akan Ia bawa ke Korea. Ada perasaan tak sabar jika menyebut soal kampung halamannya, ia sangat rindu dengan ayahnya disana. Dilain sisi rasanya ia begitu berat meninggalkan kota ini, meski terbilang baru tapi kota ini sudah memberikan banyak kenangan terhadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing, mungkin ia butuh udara segar. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar. Duduk-duduk di taman kota mungkin tak ada salahnya.

Tubuh mungilnya kini duduk di sebuah ayunan kosong. Ia mengayunkan ayunan itu pelan. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, terlalu banyak yang masuk kedalam otaknya sehingga semua terasa semrawut.

"Hai Nona Byun..."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung siapa yang telah memanggilanya malam-malam di tempat seperti ini. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dimana telah duduk seorang wanita mungil yang memakai pakaian serba putih di ayunan yang masih kosong itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum sangat cantik, benar-benar ayu. Baekhyun kenal siapa wanita itu, itu adalah DO KYUNGSOO.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nahloh? Chapt ini makin ribet aja kayanya. Pake segala ada si CY nya sakit gangguan mental pula. Tapi gak apa, itung-itung belajar ilmu psikologi dikit-dikit.**

 **Awalnya gak mau bikin CY kayagitu karena keterbatasan ilmu psikologi yang aku punya dan sedikit melenceng dari cerita. Tapi aku pikir udah terlanjur karena disini Chanyeol suka berkhayal, jadi sedikit mau selipin adegan soal pembahasan penyakit yang di derita CY.**

 **Mau ucapin makasih buat sahabat aku, kebetulan dia anak psikologi jadi aku sempet sharing sama dia, tanya-tanya soal penyakit Delusional itu. Dan Tadaaaa... Jadi deh kaya yang di Chapt ini. Semoga kalian jelas ya sama kasus CY yang suka ngayalin kyungsoo. Dia enggak gila, tapi dia Delusi. That's all.**

 **Jangan lupa Reviewnya yaa *blowingkiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ervyanaca: iya Baekkie sakit hati, patah hati gara2 CY yang kurang ajar sama dia. Heuhhh :(**

 **Ekayoon: heii, kamu follow aku ya di IG. Makasih ya udh follow aku salam kenal. Iyaa eka, ini sedang diusahakan buat bikin Fanfic ini jadi beberapa Chapt. Pantengin terus yaa ;)**

 **Tannurfr: DONE :)**

 **ORG: iya gak apa. Kalau kamu bilang gak jelas. Di atas udah saya jelasin alasan kenapa alur ini berantakan, karena ada kesalahan teknis. Dan soal Kedai dan kamar itu, memang di Kedai CY itu ada kamar yang terletak dilantai atas. Trims atas Reviewnya. :)**

 **AIP18: haii sayang makasih ya, pantengin terus Fanfic ini yaa :)**

 **Chanhungf: kwkwkwk iyaa parah ya mesum juga do'I. Tapi gak apalah, mumpung sama Duren, duda keren. Kwkwkwk... Iya dek, ini udah dilakuin kok. Makasih ya atas sarannya.**

 **Misslah: Done :)**

 **Beesaraswati: abis aku bingung mau masukin siapa lagi. Lebih mood Crack pair nya si KrisBaek. Kan Ny. Do nya sebenarnya baik, itu cuma kekhawatirannya dia aja sayang.**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha: Maafkan akuuuu T_T , iya sama-sama bodoh, aku aja yang nulis greget. :D**

 **Parkobyunxo: adaawww.. Gak nyangka kalau kamu sampe kebawa sama cerita ini. Iya Happy ending kok, itu udah konsep dari awal. Cuma tetep ya, mereka harus aku siksa duluuu. *peace**

 **Dya kim: iya makanya, biarin si CY kena karma dulu ya atas apa yg udah dia lakuin ke Baekkie. Heuhh ZBL!**

 **Keenz: say goodbye buat Chanyeooolll.. Mangenakkk! :p**

 **Yeollo: its already :)**

 **Rama park: iya Baekhyun tar hamil, tapi pas udah nikah aja ya. Gimana? :D**

 **Guest: thanks Guest :)**

 **Daebaktaeluv: iyaa dia bodoh. Kebodohannya bikin jadi bumerang buat dia sendiri.**

 **Yeolangghraeni: iyaa CY harus rasain apa yang dia rasain. *senyumEvil**

 **Jinyoungie98: hancur berkeping-keping sama depresiii T_T**

 **Whey.k: iya Baekkie terbawa suasana, dia naksir sm CY gara2 sosok Hot daddy-nya. Jadi terbuai.**

 **SyiSehun: kira-kira batalin gak ya? Maunya gimana? Pantengin Chapt selanjutnya ya. :D**

 **FufuXoXo: iyaa hehehe maaf ya itu sudah aku benerin kok. Semoga better ya.**

 **Latifanh: aku enggak tersinggung. Kritik dan saran aku butuhin banget untuk membangun supaya lebih baik. Iya CY ngalamin gangguan Delusi, makanya di Chapt ini sedikit dijabarin soal penyakit dia. Makasih ya udah baca Fanfic ini :)**

 **Saaaaaa: ini bakalan Happy ending kok sayang. :)**

 **Oh syehyunie: serius kamu nangis? Huhu aku jadi terharu liatnya. T_T Aracelli sama Arlo itu nama anak-anak aku nanti, cita-cita kalau punya anak mau aku kasih nama itu. Bagus gak? :D**

 **Laxyovrds: kamu kurang suka ya sama KrisBaek?**

 **ChanBmine: karena CY terlalu Naiv, dia cuma lagi dalam suasana Dillema aja. Kasian ya :'(**

 **CussonsBaekby: iya, parah bgt yaa. Pernikahan sama Baekkie mau dia Jadiin kaya simbiolis mutualisme gitu. Gilaaa si CY! KZL!**

 **Diana: makasih diana :)**

 **Rly: iyaa mamam tuhhhh!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GOMAWO :***


	4. Chapter 4

**PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **River Flows in You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Aracelli**

 **Arlo**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanbaek / ChanSoo (Slight) / KrisBaek (Slight) / (GS)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Huyy, kita ketemu lagi ya. Senangnya bisa dapat kepercayaan dari para readers tercinta untuk ngelanjutin Chaptnya.**_

 _ **Mau kasih tau kalau di Chapt ini bakalan ada KrisBaek moment, bahkan hampir 60 persen. Karena aku ngambil dari sisi Baekhyun. Jadi yang kurang setuju, di setuju-setujuin aja ya. :D**_

 _ **Mohon maaf atas kepelikan yang terjadi di hidup Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. But That's life! Aku nulis ini berdasarkan apa yang aku amati di sekitar. Dari sudut pandang aku yang udah diumur 25 tahun ini, sebagai orang dewasa. Saat seseorang menginginkan sesuatu, kadang Tuhan gak secara langsung ngasih itu semua dengan mudah. Mereka harus di uji. Juga tentang perjalanan-perjalanan hidup manusia yang mereka sendiri gak akan bisa menduga apa yang bakal mereka alamin ke depannya. So, itulah yang ngebuat aku tertarik bikin Fanfic bergenre Drama. Gak ada yang instant di dunia ini, meskipun ini cuma dunia per-FF-an yang segala sesuatunya bisa terjadi sesuai yang kita mau. Tapi aku pengen aja, kalian bisa ambil intisari dari cerita ini. Cerita kehidupan sehari-hari yang gak selamanya bahagia.**_

 _ **Aku yakin pada Chapt kali ini bakalan timbul pro-kontra, tapi aku akan terima semua komentar kalian dengan baik.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading :***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati, ia menepuk pelan kedua pipinya dan ternyata itu bukan mimpi. Baekhyun mengucak matanya untuk memastikan kembali apa yang dilihatnya benar atau salah. Tapi lagi-lagi Do kyungsoo masih ada disana.

"Nyo...nya Kyungsoo.."

"Tenang saja aku bukan khayalanmu nona." Jawab Kyungsoo santai sambil mengayunkan ayunan membuat rambut panjang indahnya terbang terbawa angin.

"Jadi kau hantu?" Bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding, saat ini ia hampir mati ketakutan. Meski wanita itu sangat cantik tapi tetap saja dia hanyalah Arwah.

"Jangan takut." Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. "Nona, apa benar kau akan menikah?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point persis seperti Ny. Do

"Ya." Baekhyun menunduk.

"Kenapa kau membohongi perasaanmu? Kau mencintai suamiku, tapi kau malah menikahi pria itu?"

"Suamimu masih belum bisa melupakanmu Nyonya. Dia tidak mencintaiku sepenuhnya, ia menikah hanya karena memikirkan masa depan anak-anak kalian." Lirih Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghentikan ayunannya, agar pembicaraan mereka lebih intens. "Jika Park Chanyeol belum melupakan aku, apakah itu dimatamu sebuah kesalahan, hem? Kenapa pikiranmu begitu sempit."

DEG

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau salah Nona.. Pria bodoh itu mencintaimu. Hanya saja ia begitu sulit mengungkapkannya."

"..."

"Dia memang sedikit keras kepala, tapi percayalah bahwa apa yang dia lakukan padamu itu atas dasar ketidaksengajaan saja. Aku tau betul siapa suamiku, kadang ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bertingkah seperti orang bodoh, tapi itu sangat menggemaskan. Jika ia mengatakan sesuatu padamu maka itu adalah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Chanyeol-ku tidak seperti pria lain yang mengumbar segala sesuatunya pada orang lain."

Raut wajah pucat itu kini berubah menjadi murung, "Aku sangat sedih melihat keadaannya saat ini. Ternyata suamiku menyimpan kesedihannya sendiri. Ini semua salahku yang meninggalkannya, disini ia hanya seorang diri. Jika bukan aku, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia jadikan tempat bertumpu, mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya."

Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo, ia mendengarkan segala perkataan arwah cantik itu. Tanpa sadar rasa takutnya menghilang, meskipun ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah Kyungsoo yang bukan lagi seorang manusia.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang tidak ingin mempermainkan sebuah pernikahan? Lalu kenapa kau sekarang malah bermain-main dengan pernikahanmu sendiri?"

DEG

"Kau tidak mencintai pria itu. Kau hanya kasihan padanya. Bukankah itu jauh lebih menyakitkan untuknya?"

DEG

"Kau dan Chanyeol saling mencintai. Apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Bahkan aku merestui kalian, aku percaya bahwa kau bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakku." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

TES

TES

TES

Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis. Benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Keberangkatannya esok hari, segala persiapan pernikahannya di Korea sudah rampung, hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangannya saja.

Baekhyun mencintai Park Chanyeol. Tapi Wu Yifan sudah menunggunya dengan penuh harap. Bagaimana ini? Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali terjun bebas dari atas gedung saja agar terlepas dari segala kedillemaan hatinya. Tapi bunuh diri juga sangat berdosa, ia masih harus mempertanggungjawabkan lagi pada Tuhan di akhirat nanti.

"Pikirkanlah Nona. Waktumu tidak banyak. Tanyakan pada hati kecilmu, siapa yang sebenar-benarnya ingin kau pilih. Yang akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Hanya kau yang bisa. Untuk itu aku menyerahkan keluarga kecilku padamu. Berharap kau bisa menjadi Lentera di tengah kegelapan yang ada." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Lama Baekhyun meratapi kesedihannya disana. Sampai akhirnya, ia kembali membuka wajahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannyan ternyata Do Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada disana. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ia merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol agar menemuinya di **Seattle Waterfront**. Saat ini masih pukul 10 malam, Baekhyun mengeratkan tali mantelnya, karena malam ini lumayan dingin. Ia pergi menuju ke tempat tujuannya, berharap Chanyeol juga datang kesana.

Baekhyun perlu bicara empat mata dengan pria itu. Mengeluarkan segalanya yang tertahan di dalam hati. Baekhyun yakin setelah malam ini akan ada perubahan dalam hidup. Perubahan yang menentukan nasib dirinya.

Sesampainya disana wanita itu duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di pinggir laut itu, melihat beberapa kapal feri yang sedang berlabuh disana. Angin malam membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit kedinginan. Di dalam khayalannya, Park Chanyeol akan datang dengan membawa Kopi hangat kesukaannya. Membayangkan itu, bibir tipisnya melengkung keatas.

1 jam kemudian...

Park Chanyeol belum datang.

2 jam kemudian...

Belum juga.

3 jam kemudian...

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan datang.

Baekhyun masih berpikiran positive, dengan setia ia menunggu pria itu meski ini sudah sangat larut malam. Lampu-lampu kota sebagian sudah padam tak seterang tadi. Semilir angin malam pun semakin dingin masuk hingga menusuk tulang.

Dimana Park Chanyeol?

Kenapa dia tidak datang?

Apakah ia tidak membaca pesannya?

Mungkinkah ia menolak untuk datang?

Bagaimana keadaanya saat ini?

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu menganggu pikiran Baekhyun. Rasa putus asa mulai datang. Sekali lagi, manusia bisa berencana tapi Tuhanlah yang berkehendak. Chanyeol bukanlah takdirnya. Pria itu tidak datang.

Sementara di tempat lain..

Chanyeol tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Hari ini ia melakukan Teraphy untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia mengkonsumsi obat penenang karena sesaat sebelum tidur pikirannya kembali teringat akan Baekhyun. Ia sedih karena wanita itu akan segera menikah. Lelah karena sosok Baekhyun selalu hadir di pikirannya, akhirnya ia meminum obat penenangnya.

Chanyeol telah melewatkan momen penting dalam hidupnya. Tanpa ia ketahui ada Baekhyun disana yang menunggunya hingga lelah. Baekhyun yang ingin menyelesaikan segala kemelut di antara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyunnnnnnnn!"

Chanyeol berlari kesana-kemari mencari sosok itu sedari tadi. Hampir semua orang yang sedang lari pagi disekitar sana ia tanyai tentang keberadaan Baekhyun. Semuanya NIHIL.

Chanyeol tau ini sudah terlambat. Tadi pagi ketika ia terbangun dari tidur, matanya membulat saat membaca pesan dari Baekhyun yang masuk sejak tadi malam itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, masih mengenakan piyama pria itu pergi menuju pelabuhan tersebut.

Chanyeol kelelahan mencari Baekhyun. Ia terduduk di kursi kayu dan sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh dan lengah.

Chanyeol kemudian berlari ke arah mobilnya dan pergi menuju flat Baekhyun. Sesampainya disana, ia menekan bel Baekhyun berkali-kali tapi tak ada sahutan.

"Excuse me.."

Chanyeol menoleh Ny. Smith hanya mengeluarkan separuh kepalanya dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf Ny, apa kau tau wanita yang tinggal disini kemana?"

"Oh Ms. Byun. Kau mencarinya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah pergi. Dia akan ke Korea, keberangkatannya pukul 11 tapi katanya ia ingin pergi cepat-cepat."

Chanyeol melirik ke jam tangannya, masih pukul 9. Pikirnya ini belum terlambat.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Nyonya."

Pria itu segera bergegas menuju bandara dengan kecepatan tinggi ia menerobos jalanan.

Drrttt

Drrttt

Ponsel Ny. Do bergetar.

"Ya Chan ada apa pagi-pagi begini..."

"Bu, bisakah kau membawa anak-anak ke bandara sekarang juga?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Chan?"

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Aku tunggu disana ya."

PIP

Ny. Do tampak kebingungan, kenapa mendadak menantunya memintanya untuk pergi ke Bandara. Sang menantu tampak sedang tergesa-gesa. Tapi sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat melakukan apa yang menantunya minta, toh disana ia akan mendapat penjelasannya.

Baekhyun saat ini tengah duduk di kursi tunggu, mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan Hoodie. Ia sangat mengantuk, semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Wanita itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis.

Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di atas koper, masih ada dua jam lagi jadi ia pikir tak ada salahnya untuk tidur sebentar.

1 jam kemudian...

Chanyeol sampai di Bandara. Ia berlari kecil mencari-cari sosok Baekhyun. Banyak sekali orang disana, sadar akan tubuh kecil yang dimiliki wanita itu membuatnya semakin sulit untuk ditemui. Apalagi ini Amerika, dimana mereka memiliki perawakan tubuh yang tinggi besar. Baekhyun hanya akan semakin tidak ada apa-apanya jika berada di antara kerumunan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Ny. Do dan anak-anak sampai juga. Ia melihat sang menantu sedang berlarian seperti orang kebingungan. Siapa yang sedang di cari menantunya? Pikir Ny. Do.

"Ayahhhhh..." Panggil Aracelli berlari ke arah ayahnya.

"Sayang.. Mana Gema dan adikmu?". Aracelli menunjuk ke arah Ny. Do dan Arlo.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau sedang mencari siapa? Kenapa kau meminta ibu untuk membawa anak-anak kesini?" Tanya Ny. Do saat menghampiri menantunya.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

DEG

"Apa?"

"Hari ini ia akan pergi ke korea bu. Aku harus menemuinya."

Aracelli menarik bagian bawah Piyama ayahnya,"ada apa sayang?" Chanyeol tak menoleh padanya, karena ia sedang melihat kesana-kemari.

"Apa Baekhyun Eonnie akan pergi?" Mata gadis kecil itu berkaca-kaca, ia merindukan eonnienya tapi kenapa sekarang malah mendengar kabar bahwa wanita itu akan pergi jauh.

"Ayahhh.. Cegah eonnie, jangan biarkan ia pergi yah ku mohonnn.." Aracelli kini menumpahkan air matanya membuat Chanyeol dan Ny. Do semakin sedih melihatnya.

"Sayang, biarkan ayahmu mencari eonnie-mu dulu ya. Ayahmu juga sedang berusaha untuk mencegahnya." Ny. Do mencoba menenangkan.

Setelah mereka berkeliling bandara, kini mereka sudah berada di puncak frustasinya. Wanita itu tidak berhasil di temukan.

"Bu.. Pesawatnya belum berangkat, tapi kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa kita temukan?" Ujar Chanyeol, keadaanya sudah kacau. Ny. Do khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa dengan menantunya.

"Sudahlah Chan, lebih baik kita pulang. Mungkin memang Tuhan tak mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu dengannya." Ny. Do mengusap lengan Chanyeol lembut.

"Gemaaaa... Ayah harus menemukan eonnie. Aku tidak mau eonnie pergiiii..." Rengek Aracelli.

 _ **"Pesawat keberangkatan korea akan segara lepas landas, para penumpang diharapkan segera memasuki pesawat."**_

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah para kerumunan yang mulai berjalan ke arah tempat boarding pass. Namun tetap saja ia tidak menemuinya. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Maafkan ayah sayang. Ayah gagal menahannya pergi." Ujar Chanyeol menggendong Aracelli berdampingan dengan Ny. Do.

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba..

"Ooonyyyiiiiii..."

Arlo berseru. Aracelli tau siapa 'onyi' yang dimaksud adiknya itu, itu adalah Baekhyun Eonnie. Gadis kecil itu mengikuti arah telunjuk adiknya. Dan benar saja, disana Baekhyun tengah menggeret dua buah koper besar dengan langkah gontai.

"Ayah! Itu Eonnieeee..." Ujar Aracelli membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arah yang dituju.

DEG

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ternyata wanita itu ada disana. Ia berterima kasih pada si tampan Arlo.

Aracelli meminta Chanyeol untuk menurunkan tubuhnya. Ia segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

"Eoooniiieeeeee..." Panggil Aracelli.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti tatkala ia mendengar suara Aracelli memanggilnya. Benar saja, gadis kecil itu tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan air mata membasahi pipi tembamnya.

"Aracelli-ku sayanggg.." Sahut Baekhyun, mereka berhambur dalam satu pelukan.

Mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Baekhyun melihat di ujung sana Park Chanyeol, Ny. Do dan juga Arlo yang sedang mematung.

"Eonnie, benarkah kau akan pergi?"

"Benar sayang, Eonnie hanya pergi sebentar. Eonnie janji akan kembali secepatnya."

"Apa benar kau akan menikah dengan pria yang waktu itu aku temui di flat? Kenapa kau menikah dengannya? Kenapa kau tidak menikahi Ayahku. Ayahku tidak kalah tampan dengannya."

"Sayangggg..."

"Jika kau menikah dengan ayahku, bukankah kita bisa bertemu setiap harinya? Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau bisa menjadi ibuku. Kau taukan, aku dan Arlo tidak mempunyai ibu, dan aku ingin sekali kau menjadi ibuku."

DEG

Baekhyun membuka kacamatanya. Ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Aracelli yang malang.

"Baekkk..."

Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol, pria itu kini ada di hadapannya dengan wajah yang mengisyaratkan permohonan padanya agar jangan pergi.

"Ayahhh... Bujuk eonnie agar dia mau menikahimu,yah." Rengek Aracelli lagi.

Ny. Do menarik tangan Aracelli agar Chanyeol memiliki kesempatan berdua dengan Baekhyun. "Sayang ayo ikut Gema, ayah ingin bicara dengan eonnie-mu." Aracelli mematuhi perintah Gemanya. Mereka sedikit menjauh membiarkan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun.

"Baek.. Maafkan soal semalam, aku..."

"Sudahlah Chan, lupakan semuanya. Apapun alasannya, kau tetap saja tidak datang." Potong Baekhyun.

"Baek aku mencintaimu. Ku mohon jangan pergi." Lirih Chanyeol dengan tangisan tanpa suaranya itu.

"Semua sudah terlambat Chan, bahkan kau tidak berusaha menghubungiku, mencariku bahkan membujukku. Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh padaku."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini. Disaat aku merindukanmu, aku membutuhkanmu? Apa karena kehadiran seorang Wu Yifan lalu kau dengan mudahnya menyerah pada keadaan?" Baekhyun menaikkan intonasi bicaranya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi percayalah aku sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol tak mempunyai pembelaan atas dirinya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"Kau mencintaiku? Lalu apa usahamu selama ini? Saat terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau menunjukkan sikap tak pedulimu atas kabar pernikahanku. Apa kau tau, itu sungguh menyakitkanku, hah?" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol. Ia meluapkan semuanya.

"Bahkan kau baru datang disaat pernikahanku sudah di depan mata. Apa ini yang kau sebut cinta? Kau jahattt Park Chanyeol. Hixs hixs.."

Tubuh Baekhyun merasa lemas, ia hampir terjatuh ke lantai dengan sigap Chanyeol menahannya dan memeluk dengan erat.

"Kauuu sungguh jahat, Chan. Hixss.. Hixss.. Kau selalu saja membuatku menderita. Aku benci padamu.."

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan pria itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia begitu merindukan pelukan Park Chanyeol.

 _ **"Pesawat keberangkatan korea akan segara lepas landas, para penumpang diharapkan segera memasuki pesawat."**_

Baekhyun tersadar, ia segera melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menghapus air matanya.

"Apa kau akan tetap pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Chan. Aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia menoleh ke arah Ny. Do dan anak-anak dan membungkuk memberi salam. Salam perpisahan.

Aracelli berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluknya. Menangis begitu sedih melihat kepergian Baekhyun. Wanita itu bisa mendengar suara tangisan Aracelli, tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kuat.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama disana karena hanya akan memberatkan segalanya.

"Selamat tinggal Chan.. Aku mencintaimu." Batin Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wu Yifan terbangun dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa. Ini sudah bulan ke 11-nya menjalani rumah tangga bersama Byun Baekhyun. Setelah menikah mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Yifan. Lalu apa yang sudah terjadi selama 11 bulan ini? Ya, mereka menjalaninya dengan baik. Senormal mungkin. Hampir tidak ada perdebatan antar keduanya. Yifan suami yang lembut, penyayang dan juga sabar. Sikap Yifan membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak ada alasan untuk tidak membalas sikapnya apalagi meninggalkannya.

Seiring waktu berjalan, Baekhyun menjadi lebih dewasa. Sifat malasnya mulai berkurang, karena ia sadar akan kodratnya sebagai istri. Kehidupan rumah tangganya terbilang biasa saja, setiap harinya Yifan berangkat kerja dan pulang disambut oleh Baekhyun.

Kesibukan Baekhyun selama di Korea tidak banyak. Menemani sang suami di beberapa acara penting kantornya, berbelanja dengan sahabat lamanya dan sisanya ia habiskan dirumah. Mereka juga memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki anak dulu, mengingat belum selesainya kuliah Baekhyun di Seattle. Mereka khawatir akan sedikit sulit untuk mengatur semuanya jika Baekhyun harus hamil. Sebenarnya itu adalah permintaan Baekhyun, awalnya Yifan kurang setuju. Tapi kembali lagi, kira-kira siapa di dunia ini yang bisa menolak permintaan orang yang ia cintai?

Wu Yifan beranjak dari ranjangnya, ia mendapati sang istri tengah fokus karena sedang melakukan senam Yoga di halaman belakangnya.

"Pagi sayang..."

CHU

"Yak! Kau mengangguku, Yifan!" Lagi-lagi Wu Yifan membuyarkan konsentrasi Baekhyun pagi ini. Ia mengeluarkan delikan tajam, sebuah delikan yang Yifan sukai sejak dulu.

"Kau selalu saja meninggalkanku tidur dan setiap pagi aku selalu terbangun dalam keadaan kau tidak ada disampingku." Yifan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada sang suami. "Siapa suruh kau pulang terlalu larut?". Bela Baekhyun melewati Yifan begitu saja masuk ke dalam sambil mengelapi tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Huhh alasan lagiii..." Ujar Yifan mengikuti istrinya.

Baekhyun berhenti di meja makan, menuangkan Orange juice ke dalam gelasnya dan gelas Yifan kemudian meminumnya sekaligus.

"Sayang, kau tidak lupakan besok malam adalah ulang tahun ibumu?"

"Ya, tapi aku belum sempat membeli hadiah untuk ibu."

"Nanti siang kita akan pergi ke mall. Bagaimana?" Yifan duduk di kursi dan menarik pinggang nan ramping itu agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun memastikan. Yifan mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari sabtu Wu Yifan libur maka ia bisa mengajak sang istri untuk pergi ke luar. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di salah satu mall di Seoul. Baekhyun tampak bingung soal kado apa yang akan ia berikan untuk ibunya.

Tangan Yifan menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam toko perhiasan. Banyak sekali perhiasan yang indah disana. Mata sipit itu menangkap satu gelang kaki dimana di gelang kaki tersebut dilingkari bandol-bandol kecil bermatakan berlian. Sangat sederhana tapi cukup berkilau.

Yifan melihat gerak-gerik sang istri akhirnya mengetahui apa arti tatapan wanita itu terhadap gelang kaki yang bertengger di dalam etalase. Ia tersenyum.

Setelah hampir dua jam berada di dalam mall, KrisBaek memutuskan untuk membelikan Ny. Byun satu set perhiasan emas putih. Mereka yakin Ny. Bun akan senang dengan hadiah yang mereka belikan.

"Aku yakin ibu akan menyukainya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk lengan Yifan sambil berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Tentu sayang."

Saat jalan beriringan, Yifan tak sengaja melihat ke arah toko perlengkapan bayi. Hatinya bergetar saat melihat benda-benda lucu yang ada disana. Baekhyun menyadari akan hal itu, tapi rasanya ia belum siap untuk memutuskan hal sebesar itu. Bayi bukanlah jalan terbaik saat ini. Wanita itu lagi-lagi mengatasnamakan soal kuliahnya yang belum selesai.

Baekhyun menunduk, seolah-olah ia tidak peka akan gelagat Yifan barusan. Sementara Yifan merasa sangat miris karena ternyata Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Sepanjang jalan pulang Baekhyun merasa Yifan seperti mendiaminya. Terbukti saat Baekhyun memintanya untuk berhenti sebentar di kedai kopi, tapi suaminya malah menerobos jalan begitu saja. Baekhyun mendengus sebal, dan lagi-lagi Yifan hanya diam seolah-olah tidak ada Baekhyun disampingnya.

CIIIITTTTT...

Mereka telah sampai dirumah. "Yifan..." Panggil Baekhyun menahan lengan suaminya.

"Ya sayang ada apa?" Sahut Yifan kali ini dingin.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau marah padaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit hati-hati.

Yifan tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah lupakan. Mungkin memang aku saja yang terlalu mendramtisir ini semua."

Yifan turun dari mobil disusul oleh Baekhyun. "Maksudmu? Mendramatisir apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Sahut Baekhyun, kini mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah.

"Pertanyaannya, memang sejak kapan mencoba untuk mengerti? Bukankah selama ini hanya aku yang berusaha mengertimu."

DEG

Baekhyun sedikit terperangah mendengarnya. Jadi selama ini Yifan diam-diam memperhatikan sikap Baekhyun. Pria itu tidak pernah mengeluh tiap kali sisi egois Baekhyun sedang muncul. Tapi siang ini, hanya karena Baekhyun yang berpura-pura tidak peduli soal keinginan Yifan untuk memiliki anak, pria itu menunjukkan protesnya secara terang-terangan.

"Kau marah hanya karena aku tidak mau memberikanmu seorang anak? Bukankah kita sudah membahasnya, lalu kenapa sekarang seakan-akan kau menyalahkanku atas semua ini?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Dengar sayang, bahkan kau bisa mencari universitas disini jika soal kuliahmu yang menjadi permasalahannya. Tapi semakin lama aku semakin ragu, sepertinya alasanmu sebenar-benarnya itu bukanlah soal kuliahmu. Melainkan..." Yifan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Melainkan apa, Yifan?"

"Aku rasa kau tau jawabannya." Yifan masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertengkaran tadi siang membuat pasangan suami istri itu saling berdiam diri satu sama lain. Yifan tak keluar-keluar kamar sejak tadi. Baekhyun terpaksa beristirahat di sofa depan TV.

Baekhyun menggeliat, matanya terbuka melihat ruangan yang gelap. Tadi ia tertidur dan ternyata sekarang sudah malam. Ia beranjak dari sofa melirik sebentar ke arah pintu kamar, nampaknya Yifan belum keluar juga.

Dengan gontai wanita itu pergi menuju dapur, tak dipungkiri ia merasa lapar. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat Ramen saja. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan itu Yifan. Pria itu memakai pakaian rapih seperti ingin pergi ke club malam saja. Baekhyun penasaran mau kemana suaminya malam-malam begini.

"Aku akan pulang malam. Jangan tunggu aku!" Ujar Yifan dingin tak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sedikitpun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, matanya hanya mengikuti Yifan yang pergi ke arah pintu utama kemudian menghilang di balik pintu tersebut.

BLAM

Baekhyun mengerjap. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tadi hanya bisa diam saat membiarkan suaminya pergi. Harusnya ia melarangnya, paling tidak menanyakan kemana tujuan suaminya. Ia berhak melakukan semua itu, karena ia adalah istrinya.

Merasa kesal, Baekhyun malah membuang Ramennya. Hilang sudah nafsu makannya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar, matanya membola saat ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah di atas ranjang. Gelang kaki yang tadi ia lihat di toko perhiasan tadi.

DEG

Baekhyun berlari ke arahnya, dan meraih gelang kaki yang masih berada di dalam kotaknya. Wanita itu terharu, bagaimana mungkin Yifan tau kalau Baekhyun menginginkan gelang kaki di toko tadi.

Dibawah kotak tersebut terdapat memo, Baekhyun membuka lipatan kertas itu dan mulai membaca.

 _ **"Pakailah. Kau akan sangat cantik dengan gelang kaki itu. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui kau menyukai gelang kaki tersebut. Kau akan mengetahuinya jika kau benar-benar mengerti apa itu kekuatan cinta."**_

Baekhyun seperti tertohok saat membaca memo tersebut. Ya, Yifan benar. Ia mencintai Baekhyun maka dengan sendirinya akan ada perasaan Peka yang mengalir begitu saja. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang lebih memilih untuk tidak mau mengerti kondisi suaminya.

Ia terduduk di pinggir ranjang kemudian menangis sambil menggenggam gelang kaki tersebut. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Yifan terlalu baik untuk seorang Baekhyun.

Yifan tidak seperti laki-laki dewasa kebanyakan. Disaat mereka sedang sedih atau kalut, mereka akan berakhir di sebuah club menghabiskan beberapa gelas minuman keras hingga tak sadarkan diri. Lalu dimana pria itu? Yifan kini sedang duduk seorang diri di tepian sungai Han. Sudah satu jam ia tak bergeming. Pakaiannya terlalu bagus hanya untuk sekedar duduk-duduk disana. Terpaksa dia berlaga seolah ia akan pergi ke sebuah club.

Matanya terpejam, memikirkan sesuatu disana. Selama 11 bulan ini, Baekhyun memang menunjukkan perubahannya. Wanita itu bersikap hangat padanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Yifan tak pernah menemukan cinta dimata istrinya. Bahkan untuk sekedar membalas sebutan sayangnya. Yifan pikir Baekhyun cukup pintar memanipulasi perasaannya sendiri. Sangat miris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan sebelum mereka bersiap-siap ke gereja. Yifan saat ini sedang mandi. Semalam ia pulang sangat larut disaat Baekhyun sudah terlelap.

Tak lama kemudian Yifan keluar kamar dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana bahan abu-abunya. "Kita sarapan dulu." Kata Baekhyun sibuk mengolesi selai cokelat ke roti dan meletakannya di piring Yifan.

Yifan hanya diam, ia duduk di bangku yang telah dipersiapkan Baekhyun. Sejenak Yifan melirik ke arah kaki mulus istrinya, memastikan apakah hadiah pemberiannya benar-benar dipakai atau hanya disimpan di dalam lemari. Yifan bernafas lega karena Baekhyun memakainya, dan itu menambah kadar kecantikan istrinya.

"Terima kasih."

Yifan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Aku sangat menyukai gelang kakinya. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Oh ituuu.. Ya, sama-sama sayang. Aku senang jika kau menyukainya." Jawab Yifan masih sedikit dingin.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun duduk di atas pangkuannya. "S-sayanggg...?" Yifan sedikit terkejut apalagi di tambah Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di lehernya.

"Maafkan aku yaa. Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada manja. Yifan tersipu mendengarnya, Baekhyun sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.

CHU

Bahkan wanita itu mendaratkan ciumannya di atas bibir tebal milik Yifan.

"Heheheh.. Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sedang tersipu, hem?" Goda Baekhyun. Yifan menunduk malu, kemudian keduanya terkekeh geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salah satu sahabat Yifan, Taemin. Mengadakan sebuah pesta pelepasannya sebelum ia menikah. Acara itu diadakan di sebuah klub, hanya saja Taemin menyewa tempat khusus hingga hanya tamu-tamu tertentu yang bisa masuk kesana.

Baekhyun malam itu tampak cantik dan seksi, begitu juga dengan Yifan. Meski kutu buku, pria itu masih memiliki sisi lain yaitu tampan dan bertubuh proporsional.

"Woww suatu kehormatan besar kau bisa datang ke tempat seperti ini, Hyung." Sapa Taemin memeluk Yifan sebentar lalu melepasnya lagi.

"Aku khawatir tamu yang akan datang hanya sedikit kemudian membuatmu bersedih, jadi ku pikir tak ada salahnya jika aku datang kesini untuk menambah-nambah jumlah tamu yang ada." Sahut Yifan.

"Begitu ya.. Lalu siapa wanita cantik yang bersedia datang bersamamu malam ini? Apakah matanya cukup rabun untuk menerima ajakan kutu buku yang hidupnya dihabiskan hanya untuk bercinta dengan komputer?"

Yifan mendelik tajam. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat sahut-sahutan mereka. Ternyata pria seperti Yifan mempunyai sisi lain yang tidak pernah ia ketahui.

"Aku Taemin, sahabat baik dari suamimu. Maafkan aku tidak bisa hadir di pernikahanmu waktu itu, karena aku sedang tugas keluar kota."

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Hmm tenang saja, itu tidak jadi masalah." Keduanya saling berjabat tangan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu nikmatilah pesta ya."

"Taemin, selamat ulang tahun." Yifan memberi ucapan.

"Terima kasih Hyung."

Suasana disana sangat ramai. Musik yang berdentum kencang dimana para tamu sebagian menari di depan meja Dj dan sebagian lagi sibuk berbincang.

"Aku pesan Jack-D dua gelas." Ucap Baekhyun pada pelayan sambil duduk di salah satu sofa. Sang pelayan mengangguk.

"Jack-D? Kau memesan itu? Hey, sayang aku tidak ingin kau mabuk." Yifan menggeleng, melarang keras.

"T-tapiii.. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak minum. Ku mohon malam ini saja. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun memelas.

"Baiklah, jika kau sampai mabuk. Kau akan mendapat hukumannya." Yifan mengeluarkan seringainya membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding.

Kedua pasangan itu menikmati pestanya, tanpa sadar Baekhyun telah menghabiskan 3 gelas Jack-D. Wajahnya kini sangat merah dan tak henti-hentinya kecegukan.

"Sayanggg aku mau buang air kecil." Ujar Baekhyun sudah sangat mabuk. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di paha Yifan. Sementara pria itu menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kepalanya sambil terpejam. Meski hanya minum satu gelas, tapi toleransinya terhadap minuman beralkohol sangat kecil. Alhasil, ia jadi ikut-ikutan mabuk. Wu Yifan lebih menyukai susu hangat di pagi hari.

"Hmm baiklah."

Yifan membantu sang istri untuk berjalan ke arah toilet yang ada di ruangan itu. Mereka meninggalkan keramaian disana.

"Hati-hati sayanggg. Kau sangat mabuk. Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak banyak minum" kata Yifan.

Baekhyun tak peduli karena saat ini kepalanya sangat pusing pandangannya buram. Ia masuk ke dalam Toilet dan menduduki toilet tersebut tanpa menutup pintunya. Sementara Yifan mencolok-colok tenggorokannya supaya muntah.

"Huwekkkssss.."

Setelah keluar semua apa yang ia minum tadi, pria itu membasuh wajahnya agar merasa lebih segar.

"Kau sudah selesai, sayang?" Teriak Yifan.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Yifan menghampiri istrinya dan mendapati sang istri tertidur disana dalam keadaan celana dalam yang masih menyangkut di betis. Yifan terkekeh kecil sesaat sebelum ia berniat untuk membangunkan istrinya.

"Wu Yifannnnn..." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Sayang bangunlah, ayo kita pulang. Kau sudah sangat kacau." Sahut Yifan menarik celana dalam istrinya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Wu Yifan meraih tangan istrinya dan memapahnya berjalan keluar dari toilet. Baekhyun benar-benar mabuk berat.

"Wu Yifannnn..." Lirih Baekhyun lagi.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku mencintai..."

Yifan tersenyum mendengar itu. Meskipun sang istri hanya mengutarakannya melalui racauannya yang tidak jelas. Tapi paling tidak ia sudah mengetahui perasaan istrinya saat ini.

"Iya sayang, ayo kita pulang."

"Aku mencintai Park Chanyeol..."

DEG

Langkah Yifan terhenti.

"Chan... Aku merindukanmu. Ssttthh ahh kepalaku pusing, Chan."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku mencintaimu."

DEG

Yifan mengepal tangannya erat. Matanya memerah menahan rasa panas yang keluar dari dalam dirinya. Saat ini seperti ada jutaan Volt aliran listrik yang menyetrum tubuh laki-laki itu hingga membuat ia kehabisan darah. Sekuat tenaga ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan kembali pulang.

Kini Baekhyun sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya di atas ranjang. Terbalut dengan selimut hangat. Sesampainya dirumah, sang suami langsung menggantikan pakaiannya dengan baju tidur.

Sementara Wu Yifan duduk menyendiri di kursi halaman belakang dengan sebatang rokok yang menyala di sela-sela jarinya. Pikirannya kacau, hatinya sakit. Wu Yifan benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya..

"Kau sudah memikirkan ingin kemana?" Tanya Yifan.

"Ingin kemana maksudnya?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Yifan tersenyum. "Kau pasti lupa. Minggu depan adalah hari pernikahan kita yang ke satu tahun. Kau ingin kita merayakan dimana? Bagaimana jika kita makan malam saja?"

"Mungkin itu ide yang bagus." Baekhyun meraih tangan suaminya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf, bukan aku melupakan hari pernikahan kita, hanya sajaa.."

"Sssttt.. Tidak apa sayang. Sudah lanjutkan sarapanmu." Jawab Yifan santai.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Yifan, ada yang aneh dengan suaminya pagi ini. Sikap Yifan sejak ia bangun tadi sangat dingin, bahkan sang suami seringkali tak menatap matanya saat sedang berbicara.

Ia terus mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Khawatir melakukan kesalahan tanpa sadar sehingga membuat Wu Yifan marah. Sayangnya, wanita itu tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa. Ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu ceroboh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tepat satu tahunnya pernikahan Baekhyun dengan Yifan. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di sebuah restaurant mewah daerah gangnam. Nuansa malam itu sangat romantis. bagaimana tidak, pada saat mereka tiba ada dua pemain biola yang mengiringi mereka dari pintu masuk hingga ke meja. Baru saja duduk, seorang pelayan dengan sigap menuangkan sampanye ke dalam gelas tinggi. Alunan musik disana begitu syahdu, tidak banyak pengunjung yang duduk disana karena itu adalah ruangan VIP. Wu Yifan mempersiapkannya dengan sangat baik dan sungguh diluar dugaan Baekhyun.

"Kau bahagia?" Tanya Yifan meraih gelas berisi sampanye tersebut mengajak Baekhyun untuk bersulang.

"Jadi ini sisi lain dari seorang Wu Yifan yang tidak pernah ku ketahui?" Sindir Baekhyun. Senyumnya begitu lebar karena wanita itu sangat menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keindahan.

CLING

Kedua gelas itu saling mengenai satu sama lain. Mereka bersulang.

"Terima kasih Wu Yifan." Ujar Baekhyun. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecilnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yifan meraih kotak panjang tersebut.

"Buka saja." Titah Baekhyun.

Perlahan Yifan membuka kotak tersebut dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah jam tangan yang sangat cocok untuk Yifan.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Baekhyun membuka jam tangan yang sedang dipakai suaminya kemudian menggantinya dengan Jam tangun yang baru. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat hadiah yang ia berikan ternyata tidak salah.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku jam tangan? Padahal aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa." Ucap Yifan.

"Kau sering pulang terlambat. Sengaja aku berikan ini, jika kau sedang dikantor maka kau akan ingat waktu dan juga aku tentunya." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Hehehehe.. Kau bisa saja."

"Lalu mana hadiah untukku?"

Kekehan Yifan terhenti saat sang istri menagih sebuah hadiah padanya. Ia berdeham sebentar kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kita pesan makanan saja dulu. Setelah ini, aku akan memberikan hadiahnya."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Tidak boleh. Kita harus makan dulu. Aku sudah sangat lapar, sayang." Tegas Yifan mau tidak mau Baekhyun menurut.

Mereka menikmati makan malamnya. Baekhyun memesan beef steak dengan tambahan mashed pottato sementara Wu Yifan memesan menu lobster. Dua menu yang sangat lezat, karena keduanya termasuk dalam daftar menu yang di rekomendasi.

Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar kira-kira hadiah apa yang akan diberikan oleh suaminya. Ia mempercepat makannya. Tidak mau berlama-lama mengunyah makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Yifan memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak tadi hanya menggeleng tak percaya. Berbeda dengan istrinya, justru Yifan sengaja melambatkan makannya. Ia tidak ingin semua cepat-cepat selesai. Kali ini ia akan membiarkan sang istri menunggunya sedikit lebih lama.

"Pesan saja dessert sayang." Ujar Yifan di sela-sela makannya. Sudah 2 menit yang lalu Baekhyun selesai.

"Malam ini kau lama sekali menghabiskan makananmu? Biasanya kau yang lebih dulu daripada aku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini terlalu lezat untuk cepat-cepat ku habiskan, sayang."

"Ppffftttt... Baiklah. Aku akan bersabar."

Baekhyun memainkan garpu dengan malas menunggu Wu Yifan yang sebentar lagi selesai.

"Aku selesai."

Muncul senyum bahagia di wajah Baekhyun. Akhirnya setelah 10 menit, Wu Yifan berhasil menghabiskan makanannya. Seorang pelayan mengangkat kedua piring di atas meja mereka dan tak lama dua porsi es krim datang.

"Kau memesan es krim?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Tapi mungkin ini hadiah dari mereka untuk kita. Sudah nikmati saja."

Baekhyun sedikit kesal, karena penantiannya masih harus diperpanjang. Hanya memakan dua sendok, wanita itu akhirnya menyudahinya. Ia menggeser gelas berisi es krim tersebut ke samping.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Baiklah, mana hadiahku." Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Yifan untuk menagih hadiah.

Yifan terdiam menatap tangan itu. Tapi kemudian ia mengelap mulutnya dengan kain serbet dan menggeser piringnya juga.

"Baiklah. Sebelum aku memberikannya padamu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Sebuah hadiah yang indah tentunya." Baekhyun nampak berpikir.

"Begitukah? Dengar sayang, aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Dan malam ini aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu."

Perkataan Yifan membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Apalagi jika melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat serius.

Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku yang ada dibalik jas hitamnya. Sebuah amplop cokelat berukuran sedang. Baekhyun terus melihat ke arah amplop tersebut hingga amplop itu berhasil diletakkan di atas meja.

Wu Yifan mendorong amplop tersebut hingga mendekati Baekhyun. Kemudian ia tertunduk dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Sekarang kau boleh membukanya,sayang." Titah Yifan dengan nada sangat pelan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan perasaan gelisah.

"Buka saja maka kau akan mengetahuinya."

Baekhyun meraih amplopnya dan membukanya dengan cepat. Mata sipitnya terbelalak saat ia melihat sebuah kertas putih didalam sana yang bertuliskan bahwa itu adalah SURAT CERAI.

 **TiaraCrystal**

 _ ***Flashback On**_

 _ **Wu Yifan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat itu ia sedang istirahat makan siang. Dan ia membuat janji dengan Ny. Byun untuk bertemu di rumah sang mertua.**_

 _ **Sesampainya disana, ia disambut oleh Ny. Byun yang sedang makan siang di kediamannya. Wu Yifan adalah menantu satu-satunya dan juga tersayang, mengingat bagaimana ia mati-matian mencoba untuk menyatukan anaknya dengan pria itu karena hanya Wu Yifan pria yang pantas untuk putrinya.**_

 _ **"Duduklah, kau pasti belum makan, kan?" Ujar Ny. Byun**_

 _ **"Terima kasih bu, aku sudah makan tadi. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di ruang tengah." Ny. Byun mengangguk dan pria itu berlalu.**_

 _ **10 menit kemudian, Ny. Byun datang menemui Yifan yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan gerak-gerik gelisah. Ia sudah bisa menebak sesuatu telah terjadi dengan rumah tangga anaknya.**_

 _ **"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan,nak?"**_

 _ **"Bu.. Aku ingin bercerai dengan putrimu."**_

 _ **"APA?" Ny. Byun terkejut.**_

 _ **Setelah Wu Yifan menjelaskan semuanya pada Ny. Byun, akhirnya wanita itu sedikit banyak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan menantunya. Ny. Byun akui rasa sayangnya terhadap Wu Yifan sudah seperti pada anaknya sendiri. Itulah yang membuat wanita itu ikut merasakan kesedihan yang menimpa menantunya. Tapi dilain sisi ia juga menyadari ternyata selama ini putrinya juga ikut tersiksa akibat keegoisannya. Dan ini semua adalah akibat dari paksaan yang ia ciptakan. Harusnya Ny. Byun sadar sejak awalnya putrinya tak pernah mencintai Wu Yifan, dan itu hanya akan menghancurkan keduanya.**_

 _ **"Baiklah nak jika itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk kalian. Aku akan mengizinkannya. Tapi satu permintaanku, jangan pernah membenci keluarga kami. Hixs.. Hixs.." Ny. Byun menangis disamping menantunya.**_

 _ **"Aku dan Baekhyun hanya mengakhiri status pernikahan kami. Tapi aku akan tetap menyayangi kalian sebagai keluargaku. Jangan cemaskan hal itu, bu." Sahut Yifan mencium punggung tangan mertuanya.**_

 _ ***Flashback End.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Setelah sidang perceraiannya tadi siang dimana sang hakim memutuskan bahwa mereka telah resmi bercerai kini Baekhyun harus meninggalkan rumah yang pernah ia tempati selama satu tahun. Baekhyun tak menuntut harta gono-gini pada Yifan meskipun pria yang sekarang menyandang status sebagai mantan suaminya itu sangat ingin memberikannya.

"Apakah harus sekarang ini juga kau pergi? Penerbanganmu masih 4 jam lagi, Baek" Tanya Yifan bersedekap diambang pintu.

"Ya, semakin cepat semakin baikkan?" Sahut Baekhyun sambil mengemasi pakaiannya. Suaranya parau seperti habis menangis.

Yifan mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dikamar. Pria itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mulai membayangkan hari-hari selanjutnya tanpa Baekhyun lagi. Ia akan merindukan wanita itu. Sangat.

Baekhyun tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Tapi ia akan langsung ke bandara, karena masa cutinya yang sudah habis. Ya, Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan kembali ke Seattle dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tak lama terdengar Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan koper dibelakangnya. Ia melintasi ruang tengah tempat Yifan berada.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Yifan sekali lagi. Hatinya saat ini begitu sedih, rasanya ia ingin sekali menahan kepergian wanita itu dan mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa ia sangat mencintainya. Tapi ia sadar itu bukanlah hal yang tepat, karena keputusannya menceraikan Baekhyun atas dasar ia tidak ingin mengikat wanita itu dan membuatnya tersiksa. Wu Yifan tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sahut Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya. Yifan hanya meratapi kepergian sang mantan istri yang semakin berlalu. Setelah sosok wanita yang ia cintai menghilang dari pandangannya, Yifan terjatuh ke lantai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

"Selamat tinggal, Byun Baekhyun." Lirih Yifan.

Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya di dalam taxi. Ia kecewa pada Yifan yang dengan mudah melepaskannya begitu saja dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal, yaitu Baekhyun tidak ingin memberinya seorang anak. Ya, Wu Yifan berbohong, ia mengatasnamakan masalah anak pada kasus perceraiannya itu. Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Byun Baekhyun tidak memberikan Hatinya. Menyandang status Janda adalah sesuatu yang sulit. Pandangan-pandangan miring orang terhadap wanita muda yang sudah menjadi Janda itu akan ia rasakan ke depannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan berdoa dalam hati agar Tuhan memberinya kekuatan untuk menjalani hidupnya. Dan sekarang tak ada gunanya untuk menoleh ke belakang. ia harus tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, yaitu kembali ke Seattle dan menyelesaikan sekolahnya yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai Baekkie, selamat menyandang status baru, Janda.**

 **Gpp jadi janda kan masih ada si Duren CY. Jadi cocoklah Janda sama duda. Biar sama-sama lebih pengalaman. Hhe**

 **Di Chapt selanjutnya, aku bakal temuin CY sama Baekkie dan bakal bikin Sesi pengejaran CY part 2. Ditunggu ya ya ya :)**

 **TiaraCrystal**

 **Phantom.d'esprit : Done.**

 **Park RinHyun-uchiha : Baekhyun udah berada di ambang putus asa dan patah hati. Dia pikir dengan nikah sama Yifan mungkin bisa lupain CY, ternyata salah.**

 **Sehunhanz94 : iya cuma buat kasih sedikit pencerahan sama si Baekkie, tapi nyatanya CY matahin hati dia lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Jadi... Say goodbye PCY.**

 **ChanBMine : hehehe iya maaf Typo tapi langsung aku benerin kok sayang. Kamu jeli juga yaa ternyata, makasih udh di kasih tau. Iya pasti akan aku buat Chanyeol usaha buat dapetin Baekkie, sesuai dengan konsep cerita. :))**

 **SyiSehun : kamu lemes apalagi akuuu dek. Sebenarnya gak rela misahin CY sama Baekkie, tapi apa boleh buat? Tuhan belum izinin mereka buat bersatu dulu.**

 **RiFiY: dia enggak gila. Hanya kena gangguan Delusional. Orang awam memang taunya dia Gila, padahal tahapnya belum smp kesitu kok. Yah, jangan mati gak seru kalau dia mati. Hhe**

 **Cybh614 : gak bisaaaaa T_T karena itu udah takdir Tuhan. Tapi tenang aja, di Chapt selanjutnya Baekkie bakal ketemu sm CY lagi kok.**

 **Ai : Dan ternyataaa Baekkie beneran datang. Tuhan berkata lain, bahkan mereka nikah. Tapi udah cerai lagi. Hixs hixs**

 **L : makasih sarannya. Aku bakal berusaha untuk mulai kurang-kurangin kok. :)) iyaa ribet bangetttt aduhhh..**

 **Tamimei : maaf ya author labil nih. Banyak yang pengen cerita ini dipanjangin. :D**

 **Guest : Alhamdulillah kalau kamu seneng ya. Ok, makin semangat nih nyiksa CY kalau gitu. Xixixixi..**

 **Daebaektaeluv : iya iya semua salah. Tapi tetep ini Baekkie bakalan sm CY kok. Asal sabar ya nungguinnya. Hihihi...**

 **Guest : yahhh Baekkie tapi tetep dateng. Bahkan smp nikah.. :( maaf yaa..**

 **Rama park : yaampun, jangan sedih yaa. Di Chapt depan aku bakalan bikin Baekkie ketemu sm CY ya. Okay, kalau perlu aku buat Baekkie hamil kembar? Gimana? :D**

 **Keenz : ternyata Baekhyun harus nikah dulu sama Yifan baru bisa ketemu sm CY lagi. :D**

 **Chanbaekhunlove : Done :)**

 **Guest : bisaaaa dong. Kyungsoo mau kasih pencerahan buat Baekkie biar gak salah pilih. Makasih udah ngefeel sm fanfic ini :)**

 **Guest : yahh kok males?**

 **Yeolangghraeni : iya iyaa CY bakal nikah sama Baekkie, tapi nanti di akhir yaa. Pantengin aja. :)**

 **Rly : enggak kok. Itu beneran Kyungsoo yang dateng. Pake baju serba putih duduk di ayunan. Aku bayanginnya kaya suzzana deh. Asli hihhh O_O**

 **Diana : enggak kok. Dia sehat walafiat :))**

 **Jinyoungie98 : iya hukum karma berlaku yaa.**

 **Whey.K : kamu kecewa gak sama Chapt ini, btw?**

 **Galaxy aquarius : Done :)**

 **Ekayoon : Semuanya butuh proses. Kita liat di Chapt selanjutnya seberapa usaha CY buat dapetin Baekkie lagi. Ok? Stay tune yaa dek ;)**

 **FufuXoXo : iyaa diusahakan untuk enggak melenceng kok. Cuma ini mau bikin lebih detail aja perjalanan hidup CY sama Baekkie, apa aja yang mereka alamin sebelum mereka bersama pada akhirnya.**

 **Ssuhisnet : Thank u :))**

 **Choi96 : Baekkie sempet pengen baikan sama CY, tapi CY malah gak nemuin Baekkie, yaudah Baekkie kesel. Di tinggalin deh tuh si CY. Tapi mereka akan happy ending kok. Pantengin terus ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok, terima kasih yang udah ngerivew Chapt ini. Kalau ada yang kecewa mohon dimaafkan. Aku berharap kalian bisa baca dengan teliti kalimat pembuka di atas supaya enggak kebawa emosi atas keputusan Baekhyun di Chapt. Ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomawo :***


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun berhasil menapakan kakinya kembali di Seattle. Kota yang dikenal dengan hujannya dan kopinya. Kota yang ia tinggalkan setahun lalu. Saat ini masih awal tahun dimana kota Seattle masih tertutup oleh salju. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam menikmati setiap udara yang masuk dimana ada terpaan angin beku yang membuat kerinduan akan kota ini membuncah. Tak banyak yang berubah dari kota tersebut, hanya Usia yang bertambah, yang hidup menjadi mati bahkan mereka yang dulunya menikah mungkin sekarang sudah bercerai, - Seperti dirinya.

Mengingat soal statusnya yang kini menjadi seorang janda. Rasanya Baekhyun sedikit miris, ia tidak tau apa yang akan dikatakan oleh teman-temannya di kampus nanti mengenai pernikahannya yang hanya seumur jagung. Tapi saat ini yang terlintas dipikiran Baekhyun adalah saat ia menemui mereka ia hanya perlu tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa semua adalah yang terbaik. Itu saja.

"Welcome Homeeee.." Si tubuh mungil itu mendarat di atas ranjang yang masih tertutup oleh kain putih. Ia membiarkan koper-kopernya di sembarang tempat karena saat ini ia ingin melepas rindu dengan ruangan kecil itu.

Tak ada waktu bermalas-malasan karena besok ia sudah harus pergi ke kampusnya untuk mengurus pendaftaran ulang. "SEMANGAT BAEK!" Serunya. Dimalam itu juga akhirnya ia merapihkan ruangannya tanpa terkecuali dan berakhir dengan tidur yang sangat lelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Baekhyun terpaksa sedikit berlari menuju halte bus. Ya, wanita itu bangun kesiangan karena semalam ia lupa menyalakan alarmnya. Hari ini ada beberapa destinasi yang harus ia datangi, ia memutuskan untuk mengurus kuliahnya terlebih dahulu setelah itu melanjutkan urusannya yang lain.

Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu bus. Hampir semua bus yang menuju ke kampusnya itu penuh. Baekhyun semakin jengkel saja. Tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi ada seseorang yang melihat kegiatannya disana. Siapa dia? Kim Jongdae. Sahabat sekaligus Barista di Kedai Chanyeol.

Jongdae menghampiri Baekhyun dengan perasaan antara percaya dan tidak percaya. "Baekhyun ada disini?" Batinnya.

Pria itu sampai di belakang Baekhyun, ia berdeham membuat wanita itu menoleh ke belakang. Mata sipit Baekhyun sedikit terbuka lebih besar kala melihat sosok pria yang ada di belakangnya.

"Oppa!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, k-kau disini? Sejak kapan?"

"Tadi malam. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku sangat-sangat baik. Oh ya Baek.."

Belum selesai Jongdae berbicara tiba-tiba bus yang akan mengangkut Baekhyun datang.

"M-maaf Oppa aku harus segera pergi, karena bus ku sudah datang." Jongdae mengangguk dan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi. Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa wanita itu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa seperti ada sesuatu yang harus ia tutupi. Sementara didalam bus, Baekhyun merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Dia khawatir Jongdae akan menanyakan keadaan dirinya terutama soal rumah tangganya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin?" Ny. Do memastikan.

"Tentu nyonya, aku yakin karena aku mengobrol sebentar dengannya." Jawab Jongdae berdiri di samping kursi Ny. Do. Kim Jongdae saat ini sedang berada di Kedai bersama Ny. Do.

"Haruskah kita memberitahu ini pada Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Bukankah membicarakan wanita itu hanya akan membuka luka lama menantuku?" Sergah Ny. Do.

"..." Jongdae hanya diam, menelaah setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Ny. Do.

"Lagipula Baekhyun sudah menikah, untuk apa lagi memberitahu Chanyeol soal keberadaan wanita itu. Biarkan menantuku menjalani hidupnya seperti sekarang, ia sudah cukup bahagia."

"Hmm kau benar nyonya. Baiklah, aku permisi ke dapur dulu karena Kedai sebentar lagi akan di buka." Jongdae memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, karena ia bisa melihat kegusaran pada Ny. Do , ya Jongdae memaklumi itu.

Ny. Do menatap gelas berisikan teh hijau itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

 **TiaraCrystal**

Hari sudah berganti malam, tidak seperti musim sebelumnya Kedai 'ChanSoo' akan tutup sampai pukul 9 malam saja. Chanyeol tinggal sendiri disana karena ia masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sebagian lampu kedai sudah padam, namun televisi disana sengaja ia nyalakan untuk memantau berita soal cuaca.

 _ **"Cuaca malam ini akan diperkirakan datang badai salju. Untuk para penduduk di haruskan berhati-hati..."**_

Begitulah yang terdengar oleh telinga besar itu. Meskipun pikirannya fokus pada pekerjaannya tapi telinganya masih dapat mendengar pembaca berita itu membacakan beritanya dengan jelas.

Sementara di tempat lain yang tak jauh dari kedai 'ChanSoo' ada Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan sedikit lebih cepat sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan. Baekhyun hanya berlindung dibalik mantel tebalnya. Sepulang dari kuliah, teman-temannya mengajak wanita itu untuk minum kopi sebentar. Mereka berpisah hingga menyisakan Baekhyun seorang diri, tujuannya saat ini ke Halte bus.

"Ya Tuhan, anginnya kencang sekali." Gumam Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya.

Jalanan malam ini sudah sepi, bahkan ia sangat sulit menemukan Taxi karena sebagian jalan sudah tertimbun oleh salju. Saat pikirannya sedang berpikir keras bagaimana cara ia bisa pulang ke flatnya, tiba-tiba ia tersadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di dekat Kedai milik Chanyeol, benar saja hanya melihat ke arah jarum jam 1 ia sudah bisa melihat kedai tersebut.

Baekhyun ragu-ragu untuk melintasi kedai 'ChanSoo' karena khawatir akan bertemu dengan orang-orang disana terutama Chanyeol. Mengingat nama duda tampan itu mendadak hati Baekhyun berdebar. Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu. Baekhyun malu jika Chanyeol mengetahui kenyataan yang ada pada dirinya saat ini. Sejak Baekhyun resmi menjadi seorang janda dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seattle, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berdamai dengan masalalunya, apapun itu. Park Chanyeol hanyalah masalalu, jika Tuhan menakdirkan mereka untuk bertemu lagi, maka Baekhyun akan bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

Tujuan Baekhyun kali ini adalah fokus pada kuliahnya. Ia mengesampingkan masalah asmara. Kegagalannya bersama Wu Yifan membuat wanita itu lebih berhati-hati. Bukan karena Wu Yifan menceraikannya secara tiba-tiba lalu ia menjadi trauma dengan sosok laki-laki, tapi karena Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa pernikahan bukan atas dasar cinta adalah kesalahan. Hidup sendiri dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya secepat mungkin adalah hal yang terbaik untuknya saat ini. Setelah menata dirinya menjadi lebih baik baru ia akan mencari seseorang yang tepat, yang tentunya juga ia cintai. Seperti ia mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol. Berbicara soal pria itu, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti sudah mempunyai kehidupan baru yang lebih baik. Dan ia berharap pria itu sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memutar jalan saja siapa tau di ujung jalan sana ada Taxi atau bus yang lewat. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena melihat sosok tinggi di ujung sana sedang membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Ternyata itu Park Chanyeol yang baru saja dari toko donat. Keduanya mematung dengan mata yang sedikit membesar. Saling tak percaya satu sama lain dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Tuhan baru saja mendengar suara hati Baekhyun.

"P-park Chanyeol..."

"B-byun Baekhyun..."

Panggil keduanya secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun diam di tempat sementara Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah wanita itu, meski pelan tapi pasti. Semakin dekat jantung keduanya semakin berdebar cepat hingga mungkin saja bisa terdengar. Baekhyun reflek tertunduk ia meremas dada bagian kirinya karena tak kuasa menahan debaran itu.

"Hi Baek..."

 _NYESSSS_

Seketika Baekhyun merasa lemas, ia mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan wanita itu akan terjatuh. Jatuh ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit menaikan kepalanya, pandangannya hanya sampai pada bibir pria itu, karena ia masih tak berani menatap mata besar milik Chanyeol. "Aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu. Aku baik."

 _SWINGGG... SWINGGGG..._

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Atap-atap sedikit terangkat dan sampah-sampah yang ada dijalanan mulai berterbangan. Sepertinya badai mulai datang. Keduanya mulai panik.

 _GREP_

Baekhyun sedikit terperangah saat ia melihat Chanyeol menarik tangannya. "Kau sudah dengar berita? Malam ini akan datang Badai. Lebih baik kita ke kedai ku saja." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terpaku dan tubuhnya menuruti kemanapun pria itu membawanya.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa debaran ini masih sama seperti dulu?" Batin Baekhyun disela-sela perjalanannya menuju kedai.

Sampailah mereka di Kedai. Chanyeol menutup pintu kedainya. Sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi, ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat perubahan-perubahan yang ada disana.

"Kau mengubah dekorasinya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menghempaskan kepingan salju yang menempel di mantelnya.

"Hmm ya. Setiap setahun sekali aku wajib menggantinya, agar pengunjung tidak bosan." Sahut Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dapur. Tak lama ia keluar lagi dengan membawakan beberapa potong donat, 1 loyang pizza dan dua cangkir kopi panas.

"Makanmu banyak sekali?"

"Aku sedang tidak diet. Kenapa? Apa kau sedang diet?" Tanya Chanyeol balik dan Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku tak percaya kau kembali." Chanyeol duduk di depan Baekhyun, kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Apa kau kesini bersama.. Suamimu?"

 _DEG_

Baekhyun salah tingkah, ia meraih cangkir kopinya dan juga donat. Bahkan wanita itu melahapnya dengan cepat membuat Chanyeol sedikit tercengang.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, engghh.. Donat ini enak sekali. Kau beli dimana?"

Chanyeol menyodorkan piring berisi donat itu ke arah Baekhyun, dan lagi-lagi wanita itu mengambilnya hingga mulut kecilnya terisi penuh.

"Uhukkkk..." Baekhyun tersedak dan Chanyeol panik.

"Astaga Baek!" Chanyeol berlari mengambil air putih untuk Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati Baek, kau terlalu terburu-buru memakan donat-donat itu."

Baekhyun menghabiskan air putihnya sambil memukul pelan dadanya agar rasa sakit itu hilang.

 **TiaraCrystal**

Badai salju sudah berhenti. Keadaan diluar sudah tenang kembali. Saat ini sudah pukul 3 pagi. Namun dua insan yang ada didalam kedai itu masih saja saling berdiam diri, menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Chanyeol memilih untuk menonton tv duduk di kursi lain yang lebih dekat dengan posisi Tv tersebut, sedangkan Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Ia terpaksa mengerjakan disana, karena besok pagi tugas itu harus ia presentasikan di depan kelas.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Baekhyun sengaja untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai dirinya dengan cara mengerjakan tugasnya. Chanyeol memakluminya, mungkin membicarakan soal rumah tangga dengannya adalah hal yang canggung.

"Chan..." Panggil Baekhyun disela-sela kesibukannya.

"Hmm..."

"Bagaimana kabar anak-anak dan Ny. Do?"

"Mereka baik." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku merindukan anak-anak."

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Boleh jika kau mengizinkannya."

"Tentu saja aku akan mengizinkannya, aku tak sabar untuk menceritakan pada anak-anak bahwa Baekhyun-mereka telah kembali." Chanyeol tak bisa menutupi keantusiasannya.

"..."

"Tapi Baek, apa suamimu akan mengizinkan jika kau datang menemui anak-anak?"

"..."

"Baek..." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun ternyata wanita itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Laptopnya ia biarkan menyala.

Pria itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia melihat ternyata si mungil itu tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Sebuah senyuman reflek terlukis di bibir Chanyeol, ia tak percaya malam ini akan melihat pemandangan seindah itu.

Chanyeol menatap lama wajah itu. Sudah setahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu hanya satu perubahan yang terjadi pada gadis bermata sipit itu, yaitu bertambah cantik.

Chanyeol sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh wanita yang ada bersamanya saat ini. Tapi Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah bersuami dan ia tidak akan menyentuh milik orang lain. Memandangnya seperti ini saja sudah cukup baginya. Jadi terpaksa ia urungkan niatannya.

Tak tega membangunkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuka flanel yang sedang ia kenakan kemudian ia berikan pada Baekhyun agar tubuh wanita itu semakin hangat.

"Jaljayo Baek." Gumam Chanyeol.

 **TiaraCrystal**

 _KRINGG... KRINGG..._

Suara alarm berbunyi cukup memekik telinga Chanyeol. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Pria itu beranjak dari sofa dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan ternyata wanita itu masih setia dengan posisinya.

Sebelum membangunkan Baekhyun, pria itu membuatkan secangkir kopi. Setelah itu ia pergi ke tempat dimana Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol ingin menyentuh Baekhyun dengan ujung jarinya, tapi begitu ia melihat wajah cantiknya rasanya terlalu sayang jika harus pemandangan itu segera berakhir. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya juga di atas meja menghadap wanita itu.

Ia menatapnya. Benar-benar menatapnya. Sesekali Baekhyun bergerak gelisah karena merasa silau akibat sinar matahari yang mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan. Chanyeol merasa gemas dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Ia menggerakan tangannya di depan persis wajah Baekhyun. Wanita itu tak memberi respon pertanda ia benar-benar masih dalam keadaan nyenyak.

 _Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt..._

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar persis di samping laptopnya. Mata kecil itu tiba-tiba terbuka, ia terkejut setengah mati saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Astaga Chan. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sontak Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Chanyeol yang merasa di pergoki pun menjadi salah tingkah, ia menggaruk canggung kepalanya.

"A-aku hanyaaa..." Pipinya memerah karena malu.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan jawaban Chanyeol yang menggantung itu. Ia meraih ponselnya dan ternyata itu adalah alarm yang berbunyi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, dan Baekhyun harus segera bersiap untuk ke kampus.

"Chan, bolehkah aku meminjam toiletmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Silahkan."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat pergi menuju toilet meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mati kutu karena aksinya telah di ketahui oleh wanita itu.

 _BLAM_

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu. Hatinya berdebar kencang bahkan tangannya saat ini gemetaran. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol debarannya saat ini. Terbangun dari tidur dan melihat wajah Park Chanyeol sedang menatapnya adalah hal yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata menurut Baekhyun.

 _BLUSH_

Ia tersipu mengingatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa menempatkan wajahnya sedekat itu tadi. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Baekhyun izin pamit pada Chanyeol karena ia harus berangkat ke kampusnya.

"Chan aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih." Ujarnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Keduanya membungkuk memberi salam. Sial! Keduanya bahkan saling salah tingkah. Mereka baru saja melakukan hal yang menurut mereka itu memalukan. Mereka terlalu bersikap formal.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun satu hal yang disesali oleh Chanyeol, yaitu ia lupa meminta nomor telepon Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin wanita itu pasti sudah mengganti nomornya dan ia tidak mungkin datang ke flat Baekhyun karena pasti disana ada Wu Yifan, pikirnya.

 **TiaraCrystal**

"Jadi ibu sudah mengetahuinya? Kenapa ibu tidak memberitahuku?" Ujar Chanyeol bersedekap dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja.

"Ibu juga baru mengetahuinya dari Kim Jongdae. Ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Ny. Byun di halte waktu itu." Sahut Ny. Do sambil berkutat dengan alat-alat masaknya di dapur.

"Tapi kenapa ibu tidak langsung memberitahuku?"

Ny. Do menghentikan kegiatannya. "Apa itu masih penting untukmu? Wanita itu sudah bersuami, Chan. Kau harus ingat itu."

Chanyeol mendengus, "aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi apa salahnya jika aku tau tentangnya."

"Itu jelas salah, karena Ny. Byun sudah bukan wanita lajang lagi. Jadi untuk apa kau masih ingin mengetahui tentangnya?" Ny. Do membalikkan tubuhnya.

"..."

"Chan, ingat kesehatanmu. Ibu tidak ingin kau sakit lagi. Kau sudah cukup bahagia bukan dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang. Jangan bermain api dengan milik orang lain. Nanti kau yang akan terbakar."

 _DEG_

"Ku rasa ibu terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya berusaha untuk berdamai dengan masalaluku, bu. Bahkan semalam kami bisa melewatinya dengan baik-baik saja."

"Kau sungguh keras kepala,Chan."

"Bahkan Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak. Apakah itu.."

"Tidak!" Potong Ny. Do dengan tegas.

"Apa maksudmu,bu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau membawa anak-anak untuk menemui wanita itu?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, "Bu ayolah, jangan kembali seperti dulu. Kau kan tau Baekhyun sangat menyukai anak-anak. Ia sangat merindukan mereka, dan aku yakin mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Terserah apa katamu, Chan. Yang jelas aku tidak akan mengizinkan. Ibu tidak ingin anak-anak terlibat oleh masalahmu dan juga wanita yang sudah bersuami itu."

 _DEG_

"Aku ayah mereka. Aku berhak atas mereka bu."

"Tapi ibu yang merawatnya! Kalau kau memang masih mencintai wanita itu, terserah padamu. Tapi jangan melibatkan anak-anak sebagai senjatamu agar kau bisa tetap bersama dengan wanita itu."

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak mendengar pernyataan ibu mertunya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ny. Do merasa apa yang kali ini ia lakukan adalah benar. Ia sadar bahwa sang menantu sangat keras kepala, ia khawatir jika nanti terjadi sesuatu. Baekhyun sudah bersuami, Ny. Do tidak ingin menantunya menjadi perusak hubungan rumah tangga orang. Apalagi jika harus melibatkan cucu-cucunya ke dalam permasalahan ini.

Chanyeol memang sudah dinyatakan sembuh setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya ia rajin melakukan perawatan dan juga mendapat dukungan-dukungan dari orang terdekatnya. Akhirnya ia bisa terlepas dari gangguan _**Delusional**_ tersebut. Setelah sembuh, Chanyeol benar-benar memulai hidupnya dari awal lagi bersama kedua anaknya dan tentu saja Ny. Do yang senantiasa menjaganya. Ia juga berniat untuk tidak cepat-cepat menikah lagi karena mengingat riwayat kisah cintanya yang cukup membuatnya terpuruk. Ny. Do bahagia mendengar keputusan Chanyeol, tetapi ia juga tidak memaksakan jika memang menantunya itu suatu saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang tepat untuknya dalam waktu yang dekat.

 **TiaraCrystal**

Sore memamerkan keindahan warnanya, tapi kali ini kuning keemasannya sedikit tertutup awan mendung. Meski dingin dan basah tak mengurungkan niat Park Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya disini. Dimana lagi jika bukan di Seattle Waterfront. Salju tak membuat semangat burung camar berkurang untuk berterbangan kesana kemari memperindah langit sore ini. Seattle waterfront, airnya tak sejernih kemarin-kemarin. Sebagian dari airnya harus membeku karena suhu derajat disana sangat rendah. Kapal-kapal yang biasanya berlalu-lalang dan terparkir dengan baik pun tak banyak seperti biasanya.

Sangat ironis, karena mengingat ini juga adalah tempat dimana Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol saat sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Seattle, tapi sayang Chanyeol tidak datang waktu itu. Pria itu meratapi penyesalannya, andai saja waktu itu ia tidak tertidur. Mungkin saat ini, ia dan Baekhyun sudah bahagia.

Terlepas dari itu semua, Seattle Waterfront adalah tempat favorit Chanyeol dan kedua anaknya jika sedang bosan dengan segala kesibukannya di Kedai. Ya, karena kondisi pria itu sudah berbeda, ia tidak bisa terlalu banyak mendapat tekanan.

"Ayah.." Panggil Arlo yang kini sudah bisa berbicara, Arlo tengah digendong oleh Aracelli di pinggir pagar, keduanya melihat ke arah sungai.

"Hati-hati sayang. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan pagar ya." Sahut Chanyeol sambil memainkan tablet, memantau harga-harga biji kopi dan juga beberapa bahan makanan di pasar.

Beberapa minggu lalu, seorang investor asal new orleans mendatangi kedai Chansoo, ia ingin sekali mengajak Chanyeol untuk membuka cabang kedainya disana. Tapi, rasanya Chanyeol masih belum siap untuk melebarkan sayapnya. Saat investor itu meminta jawabannya, Chanyeol hanya mengatakan bahwa ia akan memikirkan hal tersebut matang-matang.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun sedang berada di sebuah tempat Yoga. Ia sadar akhir-akhir ini pikirannya banyak sekali terjadi kekacauan, ia butuh rileksasi. Sepulang kuliah kini Baekhyun langsung disibukan dengan kelas Yoganya. Entah hari ini, dirinya seperti tidak menemukan titik fokus. Bayang-bayang soal Chanyeol terus menghantui pikirannya. Semenjak pertemuannya minggu lalu Baekhyun memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu, mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan sebuah Rindu? Tidak.. Tidak.. Baekhyun segera membuka matanya dengan cepat. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak merindukan Chanyeol, begitu ia mensugestikan pikirannya. Ia pikir hari ini rasanya percuma saja berusaha untuk tetap di ruangan ini, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat lesnya.

"Dingin sekali." Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengeratkan mantelnya. Segelas Kopi hangat mungkin adalah solusinya.

Entah apa yang membuat langkah mungil itu pergi ke Kedai Chanyeol, tapi disinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri dengan sedikit ketegangan persis di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Open' disana.

 _KRING_

Suara bel itu berbunyi tiap kali pintu tersebut terbuka menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang atau meninggalkan kedai. Ny. Do yang hendak membuang sampah seakan tak percaya melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. "Nn. Byun." Sapanya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Sontak Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam pada Ny. Do, "lama tidak bertemu dengan anda." Sahutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jongdae membawakan Hot Cappucino, kali ini ia membuatkannya begitu spesial untuk wanita secantik Baekhyun. Sang barista itu sungguh bersemangat saat ia melukis sebuah wajah perempuan cantik di atas kopinya. Sayang sekali, kemana si duda beranak itu? Ponselnya saja tidak aktif. Oh ya, Jongdae baru ingat, temannya itu mempunyai kebiasaan baru. Biasanya sore-sore begini Chanyeol bersama Aracelli dan Arlo akan pergi ke Seattle Waterfront. Tapi jika dilihat dari wajah Ny. Do nampaknya ia akan marah jika Jongdae memberitahu keberadaan mereka pada Baekhyun.

"Ini Hot Cappucino yang penuh cinta untukmu Nyonya." Ujar Jongdae meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Oppa. Aku sangat merindukan kopimu ketika aku di Korea." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah cerianya. Bibirnya begitu ranum hingga menambah kadar kecantikan diwajah orientalnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau menyukai gambarku,hem?"

"Tentu. Kau adalah barista yang hebat." Puji Baekhyun memberikan jempolnya pada Kim Jongdae.

Ny. Do berdeham membuat Kim Jongdae dan Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, "Jika sudah selesai, kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu Jongdae." Perintah Ny. Do. Suasana yang tadinya mulai mencair kini kembali menegang setelah Jongdae mengangkat kakinya dari sana.

Baekhyun mulai menyesap kopi hangatnya, rasanya benar-benar menenangkan. Aneh tapi nyata tapi itulah yang terjadi. Tubuh mungil yang kedinginan itu kini mulai menghangat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Ny. Do singkat.

Baekhyun meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, "Aku baik nyonya. Aku tak sengaja lewat sekitar sini, ku pikir tak ada salahnya jika aku mampir untuk menikmati kopi sebentar."

"Maksudmu? Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku mengiramu sengaja datang kesini untuk bertemu menantuku?" Ny. Do tak berubah, ia masih setothepoint itu ternyata.

"Bagaimana kabar anak-anak?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku juga senang melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang tampak lebih sehat. Apa ia sudah mengatakan pada anda, bahwa kami sudah bertemu?"

"Ya dia sudah mengatakannya padaku. Bahkan ia mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak?"

Baekhyun menatap mata Ny. Do, ia menemukan ketidaksukaan disana. Begitu jelas. Ayolah, itu adalah tatapan saat pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu dengannya dulu.

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Baekhyun memastikan.

Ny. Do tersenyum miring kemudian wajah cantiknya yang sudah mengeriput itu memasang ekspresi yang sangat dingin. "Begini.. Mengingat statusmu yang sudah menikah, bukankah itu hanya akan menambah masalah saja?..."

Sementara itu, diujung jalan sana Park Chanyeol dan kedua anaknya tengah berjalan kaki menuju kedai. Satu disisi kanan, satunya lagi disisi kiri. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Arlo yang semakin pintar itu. Ia yakin dimana pun Kyungsoo berada pasti ia akan bahagia melihat kedua anaknya seperti sekarang ini.

"Ayah, nanti belikan aku eskrim lagi ya?" Kata Aracelli menatap nanar ayahnya.

"Ingat sayang apa yang dikatakan dokter Jeany kemarin? Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis kan? Jika kau tidak mematuhinya gigimu akan berlubang."

"Tapi kan dalam sebulan aku hanya dua atau tiga kali memakannya." Rengek Aracelli.

"Iya sayang ayah mengerti, tapi kan ayah melarangmu karena tidak ingin melihat kau kesakitan seperti waktu itu lagi."

Seakan tak mengerti maksud baik ayahnya. Aracelli malah merajuk, ia kesal jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Padahal apa salahnya jika memakan eskrim? Ayahnya terlalu berlebihan, pikir Aracelli.

Gadis kecil itu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. "Ayah jahat!" Teriak Aracelli membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Ah Kyungsoo, bisa kau lihat kelakuan putri kita?" Keluh Chanyeol menatap ke arah langit seolah-olah ia tengah bercakap dengan Kyungsoo. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Chanyeol menggendong Arlo, kemudian mengejar puterinya.

"Sayang! Tunggu ayahhh..."

Kembali lagi ke Ny. Do dan Baekhyun. Mereka masih melanjutkan perbincangan mereka tadi. "Rasanya tidak mungkin jika seorang wanita yang sudah menikah harus menemui pria yang notabenenya adalah mantan kekasihnya. Aku mengerti, jika kau sangat menyayangi cucu-cucuku. Aku berterimakasih atas hal itu, tapi sudahlah Ny. Byun biarlah ini menjadi masalalu yang harus dilupakan. Aku begitu menyayangi cucu dan juga menantuku, jika suamimu mempermasalahkan ini kemudian melakukan sesuatu pada mereka. Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku salahkan." Tegas Ny. Do membuat Baekhyun begitu tersinggung. Saat ini Baekhyun ingin sekali memberitahu bahwa ia tidak seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Ny. Do, tapi ia tidak berdaya. Biarlah ia menyimpan segala rahasia tentangnya, ini begitu memalukan.

 _KRINGGG_

Pintu kedai terbuka, itu adalah Aracelli. Ia masih dengan acara merajuknya. "Gemma!" Panggil gadis itu mencari dimana keberadaan neneknya.

Mendengar itu, Ny. Do seperti gusar pasalnya apa yang ia takutkan selama ini malah menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimana ini? Baekhyun ada disini. Ia tidak ingin cucunya bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia yang sangat merindukan gadis kecil itu pun menoleh ke arah belakangnya dimana sosok yang ia rindukan itu datang, "Aracelli..." Panggil Baekhyun membuat langkah Aracelli terhenti tak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun dan Ny. Do berada.

Baekhyun sontak berdiri, seperti melupakan apa yang baru saja Ny. Do peringatkan padanya. Masa bodoh, yang terpenting saat ini ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis kecil yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya. Tapi kenapa Aracelli hanya mematung disana? Bukankah ia juga sangat merindukan Baekhyun? Selain Chanyeol, dialah orang yang paling sedih saat Baekhyun meninggalkan Seattle waktu itu.

Ny. Do mengernyitkan dahinya, bertanya-tanya atas sikap aneh cucunya. Tak biasanya Aracelli seperti itu. Apalagi ia sudah mengenal baik Byun Baekhyun.

"Sayang..." Panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi. Ia membuka kedua tangannya, pertanda bahwa ia sudah sangat siap menyambut kedatangan Aracelli.

Tak lama,

 _KRINGGG_

Pintu itu terbuka lagi, kali ini adalah Park Chanyeol bersama Arlo. Pria itu terkejut melihat kehadiran Baekhyun, dalam hati ia sangat senang karena akhirnya wanita itu datang lagi walau sempat terjadi kekhawatiran bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Baek, kau datang?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk karena tatapannya fokus pada Aracelli yang berdiri di depan Chanyeol saat ini.

"S-sayang, kenapa kau diam? Itu Baekhyun Eonnie datang." Kata Chanyeol menghampiri Aracelli.

"Nyu..nyaa..." Panggil Arlo, Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar sapaan dari Arlo. Anak laki-laki itu semakin tampan saja.

Tapi saat Chanyeol berdiri tepat disamping Aracelli, tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang berubah menjadi sinis.

"Kenapa dia datang lagi, ayah?"

 _DEG_

Tak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa kalimat itulah yang akan diucapkan oleh Aracelli.

Semua yang ada disana terperangah mendengarnya. Terutama Baekhyun. Ternyata Aracelli sekecewa itu padanya. Ya ampun, Baekhyun benar-benar sedih.

"Aracelli, kenapa kau bilang begitu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hem?" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati gadis itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Aracelli malah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh giant ayahnya.

"Ayah suruh dia pergi. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia wanita jahat ayah.." Ujar Aracelli mendadak histeris. Untunglah saat itu keadaan kedai sedang sepi. Beberapa pengunjung belum lama pergi.

 _DEG_

Baekhyun semakin terkejut oleh penuturan Aracelli. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan, ia pernah mengalami penolakan semacam ini, yaitu Park Chanyeol. Ternyata pepatah yang mengatakan buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya itu benar adanya. Hari ini Aracelli mengingatkan Baekhyun pada perlakuan Chanyeol yang dulu.

Merasa malu, akhirnya Baekhyun meraih tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kedai, "maaf aku harus pergi." Katanya.

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Chanyeol mencoba untuk menahannya. Tapi genggaman tangan mungil milik puterinya jauh lebih kuat. Ia rasa tak mungkin meninggalkan Aracelli hanya demi Baekhyun.

Ny. Do tersenyum samar, dalam hatinya ia bersorak riang. Ternyata kali ini Tuhan ada dipihaknya. Ia hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian menegangkan itu, Ny. Do membawa pulang kedua cucunya karena hari sudah mulai malam. Tak banyak perbincangan antara Ny. Do dengan menantunya. Dia bisa melihat betapa murungnya wajah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Aracelli, ia juga mendadak menjadi pendiam. Khawatir akan semakin runyam, akhirnya Ny. Do memilih untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Kau nanti pulang ke rumah atau menginap disini?" Tanya Ny. Do sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam Taxi.

"Aku akan pulang, bu. Oh ya, aku ingin tidur bersama puteriku. Jangan bawa dia ke dalam kamarmu, ya?"

Ny. Do menatap Chanyeol curiga, "apa kau ingin memarahi puterimu atas kejadian tadi?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya." Jawab Chanyeol diakhiri dengan dengusan kecil.

"Baiklah. Tapi perlu kau tau, Puterimu sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Wanita itu sudah meninggalkanmu, dan Aracelli berhak untuk membencinya."

"Selamat malam,bu." Chanyeol tak membalas perkataan ibu mertuanya. Ia pikir jika meladeni ucapan mertuanya, itu akan memperpanjang masalah.

"Kau ini..." Ketus Ny. Do kemudian ia masuk ke dalam taxi dan berlalu.

Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam kedainya, ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin puterinya yang dulu menyayangi Baekhyun kini berbalik menjadi membencinya. Padahal, Chanyeol baru saja ingin memulai hubungan baik yang baru bersama wanita itu.

"Hey!"

Lamunan Chanyeol dihentikan oleh Kim Jongdae yang membawa Teh hangat untuknya.

"Santai bung." Tambahnya memijat pelan bahu lebar milik Park Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana kejadiannya kan?" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

Keduanya berdiri di meja kasir, malam ini pengunjungnya lumayan ramai. Suasana kedai begitu bising.

"Wajar saja, karena Aracelli belum mengetahui banyak hal. Kau bisa menjelaskan padanya dengan pelan-pelan, aku yakin ia akan mengerti."

Chanyeol sedikit lega mendengar itu. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada sahabatnya satu ini. Kim Jongdae kerap kali memberikan solusi untuk tiap permasalahannya. Sungguh Kim Jongdae yang baik.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menempatkan tubuhnya di ranjang kecil milik puterinya dengan sangat hati-hati karena tak ingin gerakan tubuhnya membuat Aracelli terbangun.

Duda itu memeluk putrinya dari belakang, menyesap aroma permen karet dari rambut sang tuan putri kecil tersebut. Ritual inilah yang membuat segala lelah dan beban dipundak Chanyeol menjadi berkurang rasanya.

"Ayah sudah pulang..."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar itu, ternyata Aracelli belum tidur.

"Kau belum tidur sayang?"

"Aku menunggumu ayah."

"Ayah sudah disini sekarang, jadi kau harus tidur ya." Ucap Chanyeol mengusap lengan putrinya.

"Ayah tidak marah kan dengan sikapku tadi?"

"T-tidak sayang. Tapi..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Baekhyun eonnie sudah meninggalkan ayah dan menikah dengan pria lain. Dia tidak mencintai ayah seperti ibu mencintaimu. Bahkan eonnie tidak ada disaat ayah melewati masa-masa terberat ayah ketika ayah sakit. Jadi, aku berhak membencinya kan, yah?"

 _DEG_

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dibuat tak percaya oleh penuturan anaknya. Chanyeol sadar, putrinya memang sudah bukan anak dibawah umur 10 tahun, dia pasti sudah bisa mencerna segala sesuatu yang menimpanya. Tapi, bukan salah Baekhyun sepenuhnya, jika ada yang patut dipermasalahkan adalah dirinya. Dirinyalah yang dulu menyakiti Baekhyun, tak menganggap keberadaan wanita itu. Jadi jika Baekhyun meninggalkan dirinya, itu adalah ganjaran yang harus Chanyeol terima.

"Sudahlah, kita akan membahasnya lain waktu. Ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur sayang." Chanyeol mengecup bagian belakang kepala Aracelli. Dan merekapun tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun hanya menghabiskan waktunya di flat saja, hari ini ia libur kuliah. Diluar terlalu dingin, padahal wanita itu merasa sangat bosan. Ia masih berada dalam masa-masa pemulihan setelah Aracelli gadis kecil yang ia sayangi itu mematahkan hatinya.

Baekhyun meringkukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan ponsel yang ia biarkan di samping kepalanya. Wanita itu benar-benar sendirian di kota ini. Tak ada sanak saudara, dan tak dipungkiri ia mulai merindukan ibunya.

 _Drrrtttt_

 _Drrrtttt_

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, tapi ia malas menerima panggilan dari siapapun. Tapi sepertinya panggilan itu penting, dengan gontai ia meraih ponselnya tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

WU YIFAN

Ya ampun, ada apa ini? Apakah ada barang Baekhyun yang tertinggal dirumah pria itu? Tapi Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa ia sudah membawa barang-barangnya tanpa terkecuali.

Perlahan ia menekan tombol hijau itu, dengan sedikit gugup ia mulai membuka mulutnya, "y-yifannn.."

"Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponmu juga. Ahh Baek, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku? Nghh.. Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa." Baekhyun membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Aku khawatir seperginya kau kesana, kau tidak pernah menghubungiku. Bahkan ibu kemarin bertemu denganku, ia mengeluhkan hal yang sama. Katakan, apa kau sangat sibuk disana?"

"Tidak Yifan. Hanya saja..." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Dengar Baek, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi canggung denganku. Tentang masalalu kita, lebih baik kita lupakan. Kau bisa menganggapku teman, bagaimana?"

 _DEG_

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, ternyata Wu Yifan benar-benar sebaik itu. Sadar dari lamunannya ia pun menyetujui permintaan Yifan. Tak ada salahnya memulai hubungan baru sekalipun itu dengan mantan suami.

"Jadi bagaimana kuliahmu, hem?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

"Semua berjalan lancar, doakan saja agar aku bisa cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kuliahku disini dan kembali ke korea." Sahut Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau yakin hanya itu saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Park Chanyeol. Kau masih mencintainya kan?"

"UHUKKK!" Baekhyun tersedak.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Yifan, sudahlah jangan bahas soal Park Chanyeol. Aku ingin fokus dengan kuliahku."

"Begitukah? Padahal aku berharap, kisah cintamu kali ini akan berhasil. Tapi, semua kuserahkan padamu."

Baekhyun tak menyangka jika Wu Yifan sefrontal itu mengatakan hal tentang Chanyeol. Perceraiannya belum juga satu bulan, tapi rupanya pria itu sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Paling tidak rasa bersalah Baekhyun terhadap Yifan sedikit berkurang.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun tak pernah datang. Chanyeol sangat memaklumi jika Baekhyun merasa kecewa dan juga malu. Ia ingin sekali meminta maaf pada wanita itu, tapi kemana harus mencarinya? Tunggu, Chanyeol tau kemana harus mencari Baekhyun.

Disinilah pria giant itu berada, taman kampus Baekhyun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengecek setiap sudut barangkali ada sosok yang ia cari. Setelah beberapa menit berkeliling di wilayah taman, akhirnya ia beranjak ke dalam gedung. Chanyeol ingat, Baekhyun adalah mahasiswi sastra inggris. Ia pun pergi menuju fakultas sastra inggris.

Semua tampak asing dimata Chanyeol, rasanya lumayan sulit mencari wanita berperawakan oriental di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang amerika. Tapi pria itu tak menyerah, ia harus bersikap gentle, menemui Baekhyun kemudian memintamaaf atas apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Chanyeol!"

Langkah kaki pria itu terhenti tatkala mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Baekhyun..."

Senyum simpul terpampang jelas di wajah Chanyeol saat ia melihat sosok mungil dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya, sepertinya wanita itu baru saja dari perpustakaan terlihat dari beberapa buku tebal yang ia dekap didadanya.

"Kau mencariku?" Tanya Baekhyun saat sudah sampai di depan Chanyeol.

"Hmm ya, akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

"Bukan kau, tapi aku yang menemukanmu. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita makan siang bersama?"

Baekhyun menatap dalam Chanyeol sehingga membuat pria itu gelisah setengah mati. Mata sipit itu menatap dengan tatap penuh intimidasi.

Akhirnya mereka berakhir di kantin kampus. Makanan keduanya sudah tersaji 10 menit lalu, tapi tak ada satupun yang memakannya. Keduanya hanya saling berdiam diri melupakan tujuan awal mereka. Tapi Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi seperti itu, akhirnya ia memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Jika tidak lapar kenapa pesan makan? Jika tidak ingin bicara kenapa datang kesini?"

Seakan tersadar, Chanyeol mengerjap dan merenggangkan otot-otot yang lumayan terasa kaku dibagian lehernya.

"Oh iya aku lupa." Sahutnya, ia mulai meraih garpu dan mengaduk-aduk spagethy yang ada didepannya.

"Baek, maafkan atas sikap Aracelli waktu itu. Maukah kau memaafkannya?"

"Aku sudah memaafkannya. Aku memaklumi sikap Aracelli, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ada seseorang yang menyakiti ayahku."

"Baekkkkk..." Sergah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "Sudahlah Chan, sungguh itu bukan masalah yang berat. Aracelli hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Bukan begitu?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, meski ia tak yakin apakah Baekhyun benar-benar memaafkan putrinya. Wajah Baekhyun sungguh tak mencerminkan perkataannya barusan.

"Hay Baek..." Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan, merasa dipanggil Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang tersebut. Chanyeol menoleh ke sosok itu, wanita cantik dengan tubuh proporsionalnya.

"Zi Tao, kemarilah!" Baekhyun menepuk bangku kosong yang ada disampingnya.

Tao berlari kecil ke arah mereka. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sahabat ku di kampus. Ia dari cina dan kami satu fakultas." Jawab Baekhyun.

Tak lama Tao sampai dan langsung menempatkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, "ahh maaf aku sedikit terlambat karena jalanan siang ini lumayan macet."

Tao yang menyadari keberadaan sosok asing di depannya itu pun langsung menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, "hay Baek, punya kekasih baru setampan ini kenapa tidak dikenalkan padaku?"

DEG

Chanyeol mengernyit mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Tao. Sementara Baekhyun merasa panik setelah secara frontal Tao berbicara seperti itu. Gawat! Baekhyun khawatir Chanyeol akan curiga.

"Huang Zi Tao!" Pekik Baekhyun membuat Tao terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun membentaknya.

"Ada apa Baek? Kenapa kau berbicara dengan nada tinggi seperti itu?"

Baekhyun melirik sebentar ke arah Chanyeol yang ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, "Kau ini bicara apa? Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki kekasih baru, aku kan sudah menikah. Ini adalah Park Chanyeol, dia... Nghh.. Dia..." Baekhyun menggantungkan perkataannya sambil melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Sungguh, dia merasa bingung harus menganggap Chanyeol itu apa.

Sementara Tao, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Tao mengetahui dengan jelas soal hidupnya Baekhyun yang baru saja bercerai. Tapi dia tidak bodoh, sedikit menerka mungkin Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu pada pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengiyakan perkataan sahabatnya.

"Hahahaha.. Astaga aku ini bicara apa? Aku hampir lupa jika kau sudah menikah. M-maafkan aku, Baek." Tao memeluk lengan sempit Baekhyun dengan cengiran yang ia paksakan agar kebohongannya tak diketahui.

Baekhyun bernafas lega, kali ini ia benar-benar selamat. "Oh ya, apa kita jadi pergi ke bioskop sepulang kuliah nanti?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm tennn..."

"Baek, aku harus pergi." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya. "Nona Tao, aku pamit dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol menjabatkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh Tao.

"Iya Tn. Chanyeol, senang bertemu denganmu juga." Sahut Tao.

Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit memberi salam, sementara Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Chanyeol. Setelah itu, Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Baekhyun hanya meratapi kepergian pria itu, ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan tiap kali melihat punggung lebar itu menjauh. Tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik. Sudahlah.. Baekhyun harus hidup maju ke depan.

 **.**

 **.**

BLAM

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya, sejenak ia terdiam disana memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tao tadi. Ada yang aneh, hatinya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang ditutup-tutupi oleh Baekhyun.

 _Drrttt..._

 _Drrttt..._

Chanyeol disadarkan oleh bunyi ponselnya, itu adalah Ny. Do. Segera ia menekan tombol hijau yang ada dilayar ponselnya.

"Ya bu ada apa?"

"Chan, kau dimana? Apa kau lupa hari ini Aracelli ada kelas tari. Ibu tidak bisa menjemputnya."

"Astaga aku lupa!" Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Baiklah bu, aku akan kesana sekarang. Sudah dulu ya bu."

 _PIP_

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya kemudian bergegas ke tempat les tari Aracelli.

Sementara itu, Aracelli yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu jemputan merasa hari ini hatinya tidak karuan. Ia merindukan Kyungsoo sang ibu. Sudah setahun lebih, ia kehilangan ibunya. Kadang ia merasa iri dengan beberapa teman lesnya yang dijemput oleh ibu mereka. Aracelli anak yang tegar, ia pandai menyembunyikan kesedihan itu. Tapi hari ini, hatinya mengatakan yang lain. Duduk sambil menghadap jendela, menatap kosong langit yang sejak tadi menurunkan ribuan kepingan salju berharap disana ia temukan wajah Kyungsoo meski hanya sekelibat saja.

Tak lama kemudian, mini cooper berwarna mocca itu tiba di depan lobby gedung les Aracelli, Chanyeol mengeratkan mantelnya karena sangat dingin. Ia berlari kecil masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut, Chanyeol yakin pasti putrinya akan merajuk karena ia telat menjemputnya.

Chanyeol sampai di depan pintu kelas Aracelli, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan disana. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya hancur. Ya, Aracelli tengah menangis sambil memanggil ibunya.

"Hixs.. Hixs.. Ibu.. Aku merindukanmu, bu. Ku mohon kembalilah bu. Hixs.. Hixs.."

 _DEG_

Chanyeol sungguh hancur melihat itu semua, tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh juga.

"Ibuuuu... Hixss.. Hixss.. Aku ingin bersama ibuuuu.."

Tubuh Aracelli bergetar hebat, sungguh gadis yang malang. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami ini semua. Segera, Chanyeol berlari ke arah putrinya diujung sana kemudian memeluk putrinya dengan sangat erat.

"Ayahh... Mana ibu? Aku ingin ibuuu... Hixs.. Hixs.."

Chanyeol menciumi kepala putrinya, ia benar-benar menyayangi Aracelli. Sebisa mungkin berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sayang tenanglah sayang. Ada ayah disini.." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku mau ibuuu.. Aku rindu padanya, yah"

Tangisan Aracelli semakin menjadi. Sungguh, ini sangat menyakitkan untuk Chanyeol. Ia telah gagal menjadi ayah, terbukti dari Aracelli yang ternyata tak merasa cukup hanya dengan kehadirannya.

"Dengarkan ayah gadis manis." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, menyelipkan rambut putrinya ke sela-sela kuping, "Ayo kita ke makam ibu, bagaimana? Disana kau bisa bertemu dengan ibu. Hem?" Tambahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merasa aneh, sejak tadi perasaannya gelisah. Ia tak tau sebabnya apa. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Aracelli, ia mulai bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya. Saat ini, ia masih berada di dalam kelas. Mata kuliah terakhir ini sungguh membosankan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Baek?" Tanya Tao duduk disampingnya.

"Entahlah, perasaanku tidak enak."

"Kau sakit?" Tao mendaratkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres."

"Kalau begitu kita batalkan saja acara pergi ke bioskop kita. Kau pulang saja, aku khawatir kau akan sakit."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Masih ada hari esok. Kau tenangkan saja dirimu terlebih dulu." Jawab Tao menepuk bahu Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sepulangnya dari kuliah, Baekhyun memutuskan berjalan kaki saja. Ia tak mempedulikan suhu dingin yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya itu. Tapi seakan tak percaya, di ujung jalan sana masih disekitaran kampusnya ia melihat sosok yang cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Wu Yifan!"

Ya, Yifan berdiri disana menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun sambil mengangkat gelas kopi ditangannya. Baekhyun sedikit terbata melanjutkan langkahnya, seingatnya terakhir berbicara di telepon dengan pria tampan itu mereka hanya menanyakan kabar, tidak ada membuat janji untuk kembali bertemu.

Yifan bukan seorang pengusaha, waktunya tidak seflexible itu. Harusnya karyawan biasa sepertinya saat ini sedang ada di dalam kantor berkutat dengan komputer. Mungkinkah, Yifan datang ke Seattle untuk meminta Baekhyun kembali padanya? Karena seharusnya pria itu tau jawabannya. Baekhyun sungguh tersesat oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Sampailah ia di hadapan pria yang tingginya melebihi Park Chanyeol itu, dengan wajah bingung Baekhyun tak sedikitpun membiarkan matanya melirik ke yang lain. Ia meminta penjelasan pada mantan suaminya.

"Ini..." Yifan memberikan satu gelas kopi hangat untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau.. Kapan kau sampai?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meraih gelas kopinya.

"Kejutan!" Pekik Yifan, senyuman pria itu sungguh tampan seperti biasanya.

"..." Baekhyun masih tak percaya, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Melihat wajah bingung mantan istrinya membuat Yifan terkekeh kecil. Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "Tenang saja aku datang kemari untuk mengikuti seminar IT, besok aku sudah harus kembali ke Korea. Ku pikir selagi aku disini, tak ada salahnya jika aku menemui calon istriku ini." Goda Yifan membuat Baekhyun malu.

 _ **Syukurlah,**_

 _ **Ternyata terkaanku salah semua.**_

 _ **Bodoh kau, Baek.**_

"Disini sangat dingin, maukah kita mencari tempat untuk mengobrol sebentar?" Ujar Yifan.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah berganti malam, setelah dari makam Kyungsoo perasaan Aracelli sudah kembali membaik. Meskipun hati kecilnya masih merasakan kesedihan, tapi setidaknya ia sudah meluapkan segala kerinduannya saat dimakam tadi.

Chanyeol sangat lelah hari ini, ia duduk di pinggir ranjangnya menghadap ke luar jendela dimana bulan bersinar dengan terangnya. Benar juga, semenjak bayang-bayang Kyungsoo menghilang ada perasaan rindu yang menyelimuti hati Chanyeol.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya, sedikit menunduk selayaknya orang yang sedang berdoa. Dalam hatinya ia terus saja menyebut nama Kyungsoo, berharap sesuatu terjadi. Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghadirkan bayang-bayang Kyungsoo lagi, tapi sekeras apapun usahanya nyatanya Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah ada.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun tengah termangu sambil menghadap ke perapian yang ada di flatnya. Sesekali menyesap Wine mencari kehangatan disana. Suasana hati Baekhyun tak kunjung membaik, padahal dari tadi ada Yifan yang menemaninya. Entahlah..

"Pakai ini, jika tidak kau bisa mati beku." Ujar Yifan memakaikan selimut tebal pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah selesai menelponnya?" Tanya Baekhyun disusul Yifan duduk disampingnya. Keduanya sama-sama melihat perapian.

"Sudah." Jawab Yifan singkat.

"Siapa yang menelponmu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa hanya teman biasa."

Baekhyun mengangguk, sejatinya ia tidak begitu peduli sekalipun itu adalah teman spesial mantan suaminya.

"Baek..." Panggil Yifan.

"Hmm.."

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan pria itu?"

Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke arah Yifan, "k-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tau saja. Sebenarnya yang barusan telpon itu adalah teman kencanku, kami baru bertemu dua minggu yang lalu. Ku akui, setelah berpisah denganmu aku sangat kesepian. Berusaha melupakanmu dengan cara menyibukan diri di kantor ternyata itu tidak ampuh. Seseorang pernah berkata, _**obat patah hati adalah hati yang baru.**_ Lalu aku berusaha untuk mulai hidupku yang baru. Seperti itulah, Baek."

Mendengar itu sungguh Baekhyun sangat bahagia. Rasa bersalahnya semakin berkurang karena Yifan akhirnya mau mencoba untuk melupakannya. Jelas, sebagai mantan istri sekaligus temannya Baekhyun sangat mendukung keputusan Yifan.

"Aku bahagia mendengarnya. Kapan-kapan kenalkan padaku ya?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baek, ku mohon hiduplah dengan bahagia." Lirih Yifan.

Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa Yifan berbicara seperti itu, apakah Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini? Seketika senyumnya memudar.

"Hah?" Baekhyun mendegus, "memangnya ada apa denganku? Aku baik-baik saja." Dustanya.

"..." Yifan hanya diam, tetapi tatapannya sungguh membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan berbohong.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku kembali pada Chanyeol? Hubunganku dengannya sangat rumit. Dan aku rasa, saat ini aku sudah lelah harus menghadapi masa-masa seperti itu. Aku ingin bebas, hingga waktunya tiba aku baru akan mencari pasangan hidupku."

"..." Yifan menyimak Baekhyun.

"Pasangan yang aku cintai. Pasangan yang juga mencintai aku. Pasangan yang memperjuangkan aku. Ya pasangan seperti itu yang aku inginkan."

 _Tess..._

 _Tess..._

Air mata mengalir tanpa permisi di pipi tirus milik Baekhyun. Ingatan tertuju pada masa-masa sulitnya bersama Park Chanyeol, pria yang sangat ia cintai. Pria yang mampu membuat Baekhyun menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya. Pria yang juga menghancurkan hati Baekhyun, ya dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Lagipula melihatnya sudah sembuh seperti sekarang ini. Aku sudah sangat bahagia. Kau tau, ia memiliki dua orang anak yang sangat lucu-lucu. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Hanya saja saat ini putrinya yang bernama Aracelli sedang marah padaku, mungkin karena aku pernah meninggalkan ayahnya. Menghancurkan harapannya karena ia sangat menginginkan aku menjadi ibunya. Tapi aku memaklumi itu semua, Aracelli belum mengerti apa-apa. Ahh.. Astaga! Lupakan saja, aku tidak ingin berlarut seperti ini." Tambah Baekhyun. Ia pun kembali menyesap wine-nya.

Perkataan Baekhyun sungguh membuat Wu Yifan mengerti bahwa wanita itu memang masih sangat mencintainya. Hasrat Baekhyun untuk kembali padanya tak bisa terelakan, hanya saja Baekhyun menutup hatinya dan tidak ingin kembali pada pria itu. Yifan harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Baekhyun sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di depan perapian tadi. Ia mabuk berat akibat banyak menenggak wine. Yifan memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel, tetapi sebelum meninggalkan flat mantan istrinya Yifan menggotong tubuh wanita itu ke ranjang kemudian menyelimutinya agar hangat.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol terkejut dengan kehadiran Wu Yifan di kedainya. Pria tampan bermantelkan hitam polos itu, tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku datang kesini, kan?" Tanya Yifan sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol setenang mungkin. Ia harus menjaga wibawanya sebagai pria yang tengah berhadapan dengan orang yang bisa dikatakan Rivalnya.

Yifan terkekeh kecil seolah meremehkan Chanyeol. "Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya, aku tak mengerti kenapa selama sebulan ini kau tak juga ada pergerakan padanya?"

"Pergerakan?" Chanyeol mengernyit, "pergerakan apa?"

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun semalam. Kau belum tau yang sebenarnya." Yifan sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya agar membuat Chanyeol penasaran.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, tuan Wu. Kau tidak perlu bertele-tele seperti itu."

"Kau tau apa alasan dia kembali ke Seattle?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

"Melanjutkan kuliah." Sergah Chanyeol.

"Selain itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Karena kami telah bercerai."

DEG

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi mencari Baekhyun berada. Ia sungguh kacau saat ini, apapun yang terjadi ia harus menemukan wanita itu.

 _ **"Aku menceraikan Baekhyun karena aku tau aku tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan hatinya. Baekhyun hidup bersamaku, tapi hatinya hanya untukmu, Tuan Chanyeol."**_

Chanyeol menangis didalam mobil, ia benar-benar sedih karena ternyata Baekhyun sudah melakukan pengorbanan sebesar itu untuknya.

 _ **"Bibirnya saja yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan kembali padamu. Tapi semalam, aku masih menemukanmu dimatanya. Kali ini, selesaikanlah kisah kalian yang sempat tertunda. Hiduplah bahagia bersama Baekhyun."**_

Chanyeol sampai di kampus Baekhyun, ia berlarian mencari dimana wanita itu berada. Ya Tuhan saat ini, Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk Baekhyun, wanita yang masih sangat ia cintai.

Disana, mata besar itu menangkap sosok mungil tengah bercengkrama dengan sahabatnya. Sosok cantik itu tengah tertawa lepas seolah-olah tak mempunyai beban apapun. Padahal, hatinya memiliki luka yang sangat parah. Chanyeol berjanji akan menjaga wanita itu, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan orang yang ia cintai lagi.

Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya membiarkan air matanya terus berderai tak peduli dengan orang yang melihatnya.

 _ **"Jagalah Baekhyun, cintai dia. Yakinlah, hanya kau pria yang ia cintai. Aku percaya padamu. Kau bisa menjadi pelindung baginya..."**_

Perlahan tapi pasti, sampailah Chanyeol tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Wanita itu belum menyadari keberadaannya. Tao, yang menyadari itu, segera membalikan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadap ke arah Chanyeol.

 _DEG_

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat ia melihat sosok tinggi itu berdiri sambil menangis di depannya.

"Baek, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Tao pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah Tao pergi, Baekhyun akhirnya angkat suara, "Kau? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun melirik ke pipi Chanyeol yang basah akibat air mata.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun, "Katakan padaku apa benar kau kembali kesini karena aku? Karena kau masih mencintaiku? Jawab aku, Baek!"

 _DEG_

Wu Yifan! Baekhyun yakin sekali pasti ini semua ulah pria itu.

"..." Baekhyun mulai menatap sendu Chanyeol. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu rapat menutupinya? Kenapa kau tak memberitahu soal perceraianmu? Apa kau begitu malu dengan itu, hem?"

"..." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya diam. Perlahan air matanya mulai turun.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Rasa cintaku masih sama seperti dulu. Maafkan aku yang selalu menyakitimu. Izinkan aku untuk menebus semua kesalahanku dimasalalu. Hixs hixs.."

Baekhyun tidak tau harus berkata apa. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia juga masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol, tapi.. Memulai suatu hubungan baru bukanlah saat yang tepat saat ini. Baekhyun masih belum siap untuk semua itu. Meski jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia bahagia karena Chanyeol telah mengetahui statusnya saat ini. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun terlalu lelah harus menjalani hari-hari berat bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun lelah harus mendapat tekanan dari ibu mertua Park Chanyeol yang dengan sangat terang-terangan tidak menyukainya. Dia sadar betul, menaklukan hati Ny. Do adalah hal yang tidak mungkin karena wanita itu tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menggantikan mendiang anaknya, ditambah Aracelli yang sangat ia sayangi itu kini membencinya. Rasanya hubungannya bersama Chanyeol tidak akan berhasil.

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. "Lepaskan aku!" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Baek..."

"Tidak Chan tidak. Semua ini tidak benar. Hixs .. Hixs .. Sadarlah Chan, cinta kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Sudah berapa kali kita seperti ini? Sudah berapa kali kita mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan ini? Tapi nyatanya selalu saja ada halangannya. Bukankah itu cara Tuhan memberitahu kita bahwa kita bukan ditakdirkan untuk bersatu."

Baekhyun menunduk, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Tidak Baek.. Jangan berkata begitu. Katakan padaku bahwa kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu untukku? Taukah Baek, aku sungguh merindukanmu."

"Aku lelah dengan hubungan konyol yang hanya akan membuang waktuku." Baekhyun berusaha untuk terlihat tegar. Ia tidak ingin dianggap terlalu mudah untuk luluh pada perkataan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa membuktikan padamu, bahwa kali ini kita bisa melewatinya bersama?"

Sejenak Baekhyun diam, ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Chanyeol yang menanti jawaban. Dimata itu memang ia temukan kesungguhan, tapi.. Apakah Chanyeol bisa menjamin hidup di bawah kuasa sang mertua akan bahagia? Maka kali ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menguji kesungguhan pria itu, apakah Chanyeol benar-benar bisa memperjuangkan cintanya kali ini atau tidak? Masih banyak yang harus Baekhyun kejar, ia tidak ingin membuang waktunya hanya dengan drama pelik antara dirinya dengan keluarga Park Chanyeol.

"Jika kau memang ingin mencoba memulainya kembali padaku, maka hanya ada satu pilihannya. _**Kau pilih aku atau ibu mertuamu?**_ "

 _DEG_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Huy hallo ketemu lagi kitaa.. Maaf ya benar-benar superlate post. Oh ya, maaf untuk bagian Chapt. Ini agak sedikit ngebosenin. Tapi aku berusaha tetep dijalurnya kok. Aku buat disini Baekhyun ngetest Chanyeol, jangan kaya yg udah-udah. Karena Baekhyun rada trauma sama perlakuan Chanyeol jaman dulu. Jadi kita liat aja, apa kali in Cy bener-bener apa enggak sama Baekhyun. Ya gak? Hahaha**_

 _ **Gimana.. Gimana? Masih ada yang setia sama FF ini gak? Mohon Reviewnya ya. Dan makasih yang udah review di Chapt. Sebelumnya. Emuahhh... Pai-pai :)))))**_

 _ **Btw, disini ada yang ngikutin K-Drama Goblin gak? Waktu nulis Chapt ini, aku ditemenin sm soundtracknya Goblin. Karena menurut aku soundtracknya lumayan enak-enak. Hoho..**_

 _ **Daeri2124: hehehe makasih ya. Gpp kok telat daripada gak sama sekali. Ok, aku usahain ya :)**_

 _ **Oh jemma: ini aku update darling :)**_

 _ **Parkoobyunxo: iyaa sayang ini aku update. Mudah2an suka yaa.. Aku juga kangen sm arlo dan aracelli.**_

 _ **Misslah: hari iniii :)**_

 _ **Guest: makasih. Pantengin terus yaa :)**_

 _ **Jakunnya baek: aku usahakan yaa :)**_

 _ **Park hye cha : iyaa aku juga maunya gitu. Tapi sengaja bikin tarik ulur Chanyeol dulu. Hhe maafkan Baekhyun yg labil ya.**_

 _ **Leeminoznurhayati: iyaa Kris itu baik bgt sumpah. Yang jahat cuma Ny. Do hhe makasih yaa udh baca ff aku. Moga gak bosen.**_

 _ **Phyv: thank you :***_

 _ **Hannie : iyaa sama kamu aja deh. Hhe**_

 _ **Yulia370 : iyaa aku juga penasaran sama endingnya. Pantengin yaa :)**_

 _ **YuliaPCY: sama aku jua hhe**_

 _ **Leon: iya makasih ya buat kritikannya. Aku usahain biar selanjutnya gak aneh lagi. Maafin yaa :)**_

 _ **N3208007: Done :)**_

 _ **Piupiuchan: iyaa itu hadiah kebebasan Baekhyun dari Yifan. Karena dia kasian ngiket Baekhyun, padahal Yifan cintaaa. Hixs**_

 _ **Diana: hhe iyaa kita doakan yang terbaik buat hub Chanbaek dan juga kriss yaa. Hhe**_

 _ **Baixian: gpp sayang. Makasih ya udah mau baca ff ini. Iya kita doakan yang terbaik buat Yifan. Aminnn..**_

 _ **Daebaektaeluv: hhe enggak kok cumaa disini Baekhyun aku buat agak jahat dikit karena udh lelah sama tekanan dari Ny. Do**_

 _ **Rly: hoho.. Chanyeol hanya untuk Baekhyun kok.**_

 _ **Parkwillsy: hehehe iya aku sengaja bikin mereka cerai, supaya Yifan sama kamu dek. Hhehehehe..**_

 _ **SNAmalia: iyaa kita berusaha bgt buat dapetin hidup yang baik sekalipun kita gak pernah tau apa yang Tuhan takdirin buat kita ya. Makasih yaa udh baca ff ini. :)**_

 _ **Cybh614: iyaa darling udah aku temuin kok. Cuma disini masih biasa aja ya chanbaek momentnya.**_

 _ **Dubiduchen: iyaa pastiiii hhe**_

 _ **Rama Park: iyaa malah si Baekhyun tega nyuruh Channie milih lho.. Kira-kira enaknya gimana?**_

 _ **Ekayoon: udah ya sayang. Aku udh update. Enjoyy :)**_

 _ **ChanBmine: iya aku skip dek, takut kalian pada bosen kalau kelamaan.**_

 _ **Bubbletea947 : enggak kok. Chanyeol sibuk pengobatan. Hhe**_

 _ **Whey.k : Chanyeol kan tipe setia. Hot Daddy hahahaha**_

 _ **Callme Choi: iya sayang makasih ya kamu bener-bener bisa ngerti maksud tujuan aku kenapa aku tulis itu. Terus semangatin aku ya biar semangat nulis Chapt selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Parkoobyunxo: iyaa, makanya itu udah jadi fakta ya deee.. Hhe semoga beneran ada ya laki-laki yang kaya Yifan. Huhu.. Baik bgt sumpah.**_

 _ **Chanbaekhunlove: iyaa hhehe**_

 _ **Park Rin-hyun-uciha: heheheh eh Tao ada lho disini. Gimana? Mau di persatukan ajakah mereka?**_

 _ **SyiSehun: iya dek. ChanBaek forever. Hhe**_

 _ **Yong1237: pantengin yaa. Jangan bosen.**_

 _ **Guest: xixixi kamu jengkel yaa. Aku juga sih, tapiii dia kayagitu awalnya gara2 si Cy juga kan. Huft**_

 _ **Guest: iyaa kalau enggak, CBHS bisaaa ngamuk. Hhe**_

 _ **Keenz: iyaa semoga yaa. Doain yg terbaik buat Chanbaek. :)**_


End file.
